Amor de Ódio, Amor Feliz
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: tradução autorizada: O amor não conhece fronteiras, nem raça, nem sexo. Tudo é possível neste mundo prestes a se tornar um campo de batalha, inevitável se quisermos que o ressurgir da luz e mal pode ser derrotado, mas não definitivamente permanecer dormente por muitos séculos.
1. Declaração à noite

Título: Amor de ódio, amor feliz

Autor: satt

Personagens: Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Gina Weasley, Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin J, Severo Snape

Casal: Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter; Remus Lupin / Severus Snape

Resumo: O amor não conhece fronteiras, nem raça, nem sexo. Tudo é possível neste mundo prestes a se tornar um campo de batalha, inevitável se quisermos que o ressurgir luz e mal pode ser derrotado, mas não definitivamente permanecer dormente por muitos séculos

Harry não podia acreditar que não era o seu pior inimigo Snape apaixonada por ele e seu protetor.

Harry e Draco não serão os únicos que aparecem como casais, outros que amam ir tão profundo quanto esses dois.

Todos terão o que merecem como eles têm se comportado com seus companheiros, nada é deixado ao acaso destino está selado.

Há situações serão comprometidos, brigas, mortes, e um final que vai ...

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: NC-17

Advertências: Mpreg = Gravidez Masculino, a morte do personagem

Amor Odioso, amor ditoso. Por satt

Personagens: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Já sabe: As personagens não me pertencem a história é sem ânimo de lucro…

**Capítulo I Declaração na noite**

Era uma noite escura quando Harry saiu a passear com sua camada de invisibilidade. Não lhe podia crer. Não podia estar passando, após tantos anos de ódio e insultos, de matador e injurias estava apaixonado. Apaixonado até a medula de seu inimigo mais odiado, Malfoy.

Malfoy, seu pior pesadelo, seu inimigo declarado, o comensal em florescimento, não podia ser verdade, era um pesadelo. Precisava sair ao ar fresco da noite e pôr em claro suas ideias.

Flashback

Sexta-feira a meio dia, a classe de poções tinha sido uma total tortura, Snape, o gorduroso morcego, não tinha parado de molestar. Até que Malfoy, passo a seu lado e com um feitiço não verbal fez que o caldeirão estalara e por suposto Snape lhe tinha castigado após jantar a limpar a sala, sem varinha, baixo a supervisão de seu mais odiado inimigo, Malfoy.

Quando chegou a sala de poções não se podia nem sequer imaginar o que ali se encontrou, a sala estava, limpa, mais que isso imaculada. Um Malfoy sorridente esperava-lhe por trás da classe de Snape.

- Tem cara de surpresa Potter, não te imagina porque está isto assim verdade.

Harry não podia sair de seu assombro, Malfoy lhe falava sem o mais mínimo assomo de prepotência, sem arrastar as palavras, algo que Harry odiava de maneira especial. A mirada de Malfoy, isso sim que lhe inquietava realmente a Harry, era sincera, sem o mais mínimo ápice de altivez.

Era um convite a fazer as pazes.

- Que está tramando Malfoy? Pensa que te vou seguir o jogo. Vamos mostra já o que quer.

- Harry, não oculto nada que possa te fazer dano. -disse Draco se acercando muito devagar para Harry com as mãos levantadas, lhe mostrando assim ao moreno que não ocultava nada.

- Não se acerque mais a mim e para ti sou somente Potter. -cuspiu o moreno com ódio e também porque não com algo de meio. Eram as palavras suaves de Draco e sobretudo a mirada o que mais medo lhe dava.

- Harry, deixa que me explique não tenho nenhuma intenção de te fazer dano. Sei que durante muito tempo tenho tratado de te fazer a vida impossível, mas é que não suportava sua indiferença, que não me admitisse em um princípio como seu amigo, e com o passo dos anos como algo mais.

- Sei que não tivemos um bom começo, mas pensa que desde que tenho uso de razão me inculcaram ódio para sua pessoa por ter derrotado ao Senhor Tenebroso. Mas quando te vi pela primeira vez na loja de túnicas da senhora Malkin, ainda que não sabia que era você, algo em meu interior me disse que era alguém muito especial, que devia conseguir sua amizade.

Harry não podia sair de seu assombro a cada vez entendia menos o que o loiro lhe dizia. À medida que este se acercava mais a Harry, o moreno retrocedia para a parede do fundo da sala. Até que topou diretamente com ela e se sentiu encurralado. As pernas tremiam-lhe, de medo, ou era algo mais.

Algo em seu interior puxava por sair um sentimento oculto que tentava desterrar, mas que como um vírus estava latente esperando a que baixassem as defesas e poder se manifestar.

- Harry, faz favor! Escuta-me. Sei que esta amanhã estava à beira de um ataque de nervos, com Snape, que estava especialmente antipático contigo, não tento lhe desculpar, mas tinha sérios problemas e o pagava com quem sempre tem sido seu alvo mais fácil. Sinto muito para valer o que te fiz, mas precisava desesperadamente falar contigo.

- Amanhã não sei se poderei estar aqui, meu pai me reclama para que me una aos seguidores do Lord e temo que não vai passar muito tempo para que me vá de Hogwarts. Por este motivo preciso que saiba que te amo profundamente, me dei conta disso desde o dance de natal do Torneio dos Três Magos.

-Quando me inteirei do que se propunha o Lord cri morrer, não podia me crer, tinha tanto medo de que te pudesse passar algo, que lhe contei a Snape todo o que estava passando. Derrubei-me e contei-lhe meu grande segredo. Amo-te, amo-te com loucura, não quero que te ocorra nada mau. Snape jurou ajudar-me, em meu propósito, que me chegasse a querer em algum dia.

- Ele já tinha feito uma promessa parecida faz anos, te ajudar e te proteger, se ou devia a sua mãe, já que não chegou a tempo para a salvar a vida, ao menos ele faria com seu filho lhe protegeria de tudo.

Harry agora sim que estava impactado para valer. Snape, o odiado professor de poções, o que o olhava com ódio, o que não lhe permitia nada o protegia? Rapidamente foram a sua mente os momentos em que Snape lhe tinha ajudado:

Quando tentava o professor Quirell lhe atirar da vassoura em primeiro ano, quando em segundo lhe vigiava constantemente na sombra para evitar que fosse uma nova vítima do horror encerrado na Câmera dos segredos, por isso quase faz que lhe expulsem antes de começar o curso junto com seu amigo Ron e assim uma longa sucessão de fatos. Tudo era por uma promessa feita ante o cadáver de sua mãe.

Draco deu um passo mais e plantou-se em frente a Harry, acerco perigosamente sua boca à do moreno e sem que este lhe esperasse lhe deu um beijo, algo tímido ao princípio, mas pouco a pouco foi aprofundando em intensidade.

Subitamente separou-se de Harry e pronunciou um –Eu sinto muito...

- Sinto muito para valer Harry, mas precisava fazer isto com desespero, sei que tudo isto é muito difícil de entender. Sei que é uma loucura, mas não podia deixar passar em um dia mais sem que você soubesse do amor que sinto por ti e que ainda que não o creia, Snape também te quer e te protege.

Dito isto Draco saiu da sala deixando a Harry com a respiração alterada e a mente confusa. Saiu da sala rumo à noite envolvido em sua capa de invisibilidade.

Fim do Flashback

Não podia ainda lhe crer, Malfoy lhe tinha beijado e não lhe tinha resultado desagradável, ademais lhe tinha declarado seu amor e a proteção que baixo a sombra lhe brindava Snape. Mas o que para valer lhe inquietava é como lhe tremiam suas pernas a cada vez que Malfoy, ou melhor Draco, se aproximava a ele e lhe falava de seu amor.

Um sentimento pugnava por sair de seu interior, amor?

Não, não podia ser verdadeiro, o odiava a Malfoy, gostava das garotas e ademais Snape odiava a sua mãe. Isso o tinha visto no penseira de Dumbledore, a odiava, a chamava sangue sujo.

Isso era, todo era uma cruel broma por parte de Snape e seu protegido Malfoy, no entanto algo no interior de seu coração lhe dizia que não. Que Malfoy era totalmente sincero com ele. Sem dar-se conta, seus passos foram-lhe acercando até o lago, ali no meio da noite viu a uma pessoa que chorava em silêncio…

Continuará

**Nota tradutor:**

**Uma nova fic autorizada pela Satt... é ótima essa fic, garanto que vocês gostaram dessa fic... e sinceramente espero que gostem mesmo! Comentem!**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	2. Um novo amor sai à luz

Capítulo 2 Um novo casal sai à luz

Graças a todos pelos comentários.

Devagar, muito devagar foi-se acercando Harry para a pessoa que estava chorando, sozinha, perdida na escuridão. De repente ouviu como falava com alguém. Discretamente acercou-se e viu como Draco estava falando através de um espelho com alguém. Esse espelho era parecido ao que seu padrinho lhe presenteou quando estava em quinto curso.

- Mãe, não posso mais, hoje lhe confessei meu amor a Harry, sei que a pai se lhe está acabando a paciência, não me fica muito tempo para que me obrigue a tomar a marca. Precisava dizer-lhe todo o que sinto por ele.

- Filho é seu destino como Malfoy, deve tomar a marca e obedecer cegamente a seu senhor. Sabe que como esposa de um Malfoy e herdeira dos Black não posso permitir essa relação com o inimigo de nosso Senhor, mas como mãe sinto que devo te ajudar em todo o que seja possível para te fazer feliz. Mas essa relação que pretende iniciar não a posso consentir.

Draco chorava a cada vez mais com as palavras tão duras que lhe estava dizendo sua mãe, ela era uma das poucas pessoas que conhecia seus verdadeiros sentimentos, a outra era seu querido professor de poções e chefe de sua casa, o temível Severus Snape, e agora o mesmíssimo Harry.

Por que tinha que ser a vida tão complicada? Ele só queria ser um garoto de 16 anos, com os problemas dos garotos de 16, encontrar um amor, estudar, se lavrar um futuro. Mas não, a vida era cruel com o herdeiro de uma família de rançosa linhagem entre os magos proseadora de uma grande fortuna. De que lhe serviria todo seu poder social e seu dinheiro se não podia ter à pessoa que mais queria neste mundo.

- Draco, está-me escutando – disse a mãe, visivelmente enfadada- não consentirei que arruínes tua vida e a de tua família. Deves-te a teu sobrenome e a teu senhor. Seu pai tem melhores planos para ti que te unir a Potter. Cedo receberá na escola a visita de seu pai para ultimar os detalhes de sua iniciação com o Lord.

- Sinto muito mãe, não queria te molestar, mas se isto é o que me depara o destino, receber a marca e me submeter aos caprichos de um louco, prefiro morrer mil vezes antes. Não me deixa outra opção. Adeus mãe, não voltarei a te molestar mais.

Nesse mesmo momento Harry compreendeu o que Draco pretendia fazer se tirou rapidamente a capa e lançou um feitiço de desarmamento contra, ao até faz pouco, seu pior inimigo. Draco não esperava que ninguém estivesse a seu lado e muito menos que sua varinha saísse pelos ares. Com a impressão recebida atirou o espelho e fez-se mil pedaços.  
>Com a mirada atônita voltou-se para a pessoa que lhe tinha desarmado e sua surpresa foi enorme quando viu uns formosos olhos verdes que lhe olhavam com pena pelo sofrimento refletido em seu rosto e as palavras que acabava de pronunciar.<p>

- Draco, não posso consentir que te tire a vida, muitos seres queridos têm morrido por minha culpa, não faça que some um mais a minha consciência.

Draco não podia achar que Harry lhe estivesse incluindo entre seus seres queridos. Em seu alienação pensava que se estava debochando dele, o que fez que seus soluços se convertessem em um autêntico torrente de lágrimas e que se encolhesse ocultando seu rosto entre as pernas.

Harry agachou-se junto a Draco e levantou-lhe o rosto, beijou seus olhos limpando as lágrimas de seu formoso rosto e acariciou suas bochechas. Olhando fixamente a seu olho começou a dizer-lhe:

- Draco, em um primeiro momento pensei que te estava debochando de mim. Estava feito uma bagunça quando me deixou só na sala de poções. Saí a dar uma volta para pensar em tudo o que me tinha dito. Algo em meu interior pugnava por sair, não sabia que era, mas me causava um grande desassossego. Quando me acerquei ao lago vi a uma pessoa oculta entre as sombras, me pareceu que soluçava, minha curiosidade me fez me acercar e reconheci sua voz. Sentia-me mau ao notar como estava sofrendo e não pude evitar ouvir todas suas palavras e as pronunciadas por sua mãe.

Draco não deixava de lhe olhar e tentou lhe dizer algo, mas Harry pôs seus dedos em seus lábios e lhe impediu continuar.

- Não, me deixa que continue, não diga nada ainda, por fim tenho compreendido que era isso que se me acordava a cada vez que te via ou quando brigávamos. Não era ódio, era amor, eram vontades de te ter perto, ainda que só nos disséssemos insultos ou nos fuzilássemos com a mirada. Era necessidade de ter-te cerca de sentir-te de ouvir-te. Por fim tenho compreendido quando te ouvi falar com sua mãe, que era amor e não odeio o que senti por ti todos estes anos.

- Harry, amo-te até o desespero, mas não posso te oferecer nada mais que dor, me vou converter em um comensal, sei os planos que tem meu pai preparados para mim. Me entregará ao Lord, não só como seu servente, senão também como seu brinquedo que satisfaça todas suas necessidades. Não quero isso, só me fica um caminho e é me tirar a vida antes que converter em um fantoche em mãos do Senhor Tenebroso e de meus pais.

-Não, Draco, não se vai converter no fantoche de ninguém, já tenho perdido a muitos seres queridos e a ti não penso te perder pelos caprichos de um demente ou por conservar o prestígio de um asqueroso comensal, por muito pai seu que seja.

- Só confia em uma pessoa eu em outra que ao mesmo tempo confia na sua, vamos falar com Snape e com Dumbledore, eles nos ajudarão.

Harry agarrou a Draco e fez-lhe levantar-se, lhe beijou ternamente nos lábios, o que provocou que Draco voltasse a soluçar e lhe agarrasse com força como se temesse o perder ou que se desvanecesse. O beijou com raiva, com impotência, por não poder lhe dar um amor puro de adolescentes, sem perigo.

O beijo fez-se a cada vez mais intenso, as mãos de Draco começaram a acariciar as costas de Harry. Leste agarrou a nuca de Draco e atraiu lhe ainda mais, se isso era possível. De repente ouviram passos que se aproximavam ao lago e vozes, demasiado conhecidas para ambos. Rapidamente tamparam-se baixo a capa e refugiaram-se por trás de umas rochas.

- Joguei-te tanto de menos, a cada vez gosto menos das missões que te manda Dumbledore, não estou tranquilo sabendo que em qualquer momento te podem descobrir.

- Acha que a mim me faz graça, quando corre ao chamado do impossível. Sabe a angústia que sinto quando se demora em voltar. Sempre penso que te descobriram e que nunca mais nos veremos.

- Não pense nisso, tudo acabará cedo. Esta situação está chegando a seu fim, a batalha final está próxima e por fim poderemos mostrar ao mundo nosso amor.

Harry e Draco estavam impactados, não só pelas palavras escutadas, se não por quem eram ditas.

- Vamos. -sussurrou Draco ao ouvido do moreno, isto é demasiado íntimo para seguir presenciando-o.

Nesse mesmo instante, Snape prendia a boca de Lupin em um beijo desesperado, um feitiço sem palavras tirou a roupa de ambos. Abraçaram-se fortemente, as mãos de ambos acariciavam as costas do outro.

Severus começou a beijar o pescoço de Remus acompanhado de pequenos mordiscos, baixo até o peito, e deteve-se primeiro em um mamilo, sugando, lambendo até endurecê-lo completamente, quando considero que estava o suficiente, lhe dedico a mesma atenção ao seguinte. Depois seguiu baixando até o umbigo criando um pequeno caminho de beijos, continuo, devagar até a masculinidade do castanho. Ali introduziu-se completamente o pene na boca e começou a sugar, primeiro devagar, depois com mais força.

Remus começou a respirar fortemente, emitia pequenos gritos de prazer com a cada sucção de Severus. Este último começou a seguir a veia do pene até chegar aos testículos do castanho, apanhou um entre seus lábios e o chupou com delicadeza, enquanto com a mão seguia massageando o glande de seu amor. Quando notou que a respiração de Remus se estava voltando em excesso excitada lançou um feitiço de lubrificação em seu pene e no ânus de seu casal.

Deu-lhe a volta e fez que se tumbara sobre suas costas, separo as pernas de Remus e pôs sua túnica baixo os rins desta para poder elevar mais o quadril e que a penetração fosse mais intensa. Passo primeiro um dedo sobre o ânus e viu que tinha a abertura o suficientemente dilatada como para se introduzir pouco a pouco. Entro devagar, quando esteve dentro começou a se mover devagar ao mesmo tempo que Remus se masturbava, pouco a pouco os quadris de ambo começaram a se mover a cada vez com um ritmo mais frenético até que não puderam mais e com um grito enorme de prazer se vieram ambos.

Quando normalizaram suas respirações e baixo seu ritmo cardíaco começaram a se mover devagar. Remus apoiou sua cabeça no peito do moreno e este os tampou a ambos com sua túnica, enquanto fechava os olhos e dava pequenos beijos nos olhos, a boca e o queixo do castanho, até que um prazeroso sopor fez que se dormissem um em braços do outro.

Enquanto o casal de adolescentes dirigia-se ao castelo, ainda impactada pelo que tinham presenciado.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmmm**

**Prazer gostoso hein!**

**Mais um capitulo no ar, espero que gostem... vejo vocês nos próximo capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	3. Uma sombra nos corredores

Capítulo 3 Uma sombra nos corredores

Chegaram caminhando devagar baixo a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, muito juntos e com as mãos entrelaçadas. Não falavam meditavam sobre o que tinha ocorrido nas últimas horas.

Era demasiado complexo, por um lado Harry ainda estava impactado pelo que tinha presenciado entre Remus e Severus e por outro o protetor anjo da guarda no que se tinha convertido seu odiado professor de poções. Mas o que para valer lhe custava assimilar como em umas horas tinha passado de odiar profundamente a Draco ao amar com loucura.

Draco por outro lado pensava também na relação de Severus e Remus, mas não como algo surpreendente, pois conhecia demasiado bem a seu professor como para saber que Severus estava apaixonado de alguém, pois de vez em quando lhe observava com a mirada ausente e um amago de sorriso que mais bem era um ligeiro torcer de lábio.

Quando chegaram muito próximo, Harry acompanhou a Draco para as masmorras, ainda sem pronunciar palavra. Quando se estavam aproximando aos aposentos do slytherin Draco se parou em seco e empurrou a Harry para uma sala que estava em desuso fazendo que a capa deste caísse ao solo fazendo que uns olhos desde a escuridão olhassem muito assombrados ao casal. Fechou a porta com um cerraportus e olhando fixamente aos olhos ao moreno disse:

- Não quero que se sinta obrigado a estar comigo pelo que presenciaste antes no lago, é verdadeiro que te amo com loucura e por esse mesmo motivo não posso consentir que esteja com alguém por obrigação, ainda que esse alguém seja eu.

Draco disse isto com firmeza, mas com uma grande tristeza e temor a que Harry efetivamente estivesse com ele só por pena.

O moreno olhou ao slytherin com ternura, uma lágrima deslizou-se por sua bochecha, gesto que Draco interpretou como que tinha razão, que só lhe dava pena e não pôde mais se deu a volta e começou a convulsionar-se pelos soluços que emitia, grossas lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Harry acercou-se pelas costas a Draco e abraçou-lhe ternamente. Começou a beijar delicadamente o pescoço do loiro, deu-lhe a volta e fez que apoiasse sua cabeça em seu ombro e começou a acariciar as costas do loiro.

Pouco a pouco os soluços de Draco foram remetendo, Harry não deixava de sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido, o muito que lhe queria, por fim tinha compreendido que esse ódio que sentia para sua figura não era tal, que era dita, que era amor, que precisava desesperadamente estar com ele, amar a alguém e ser amado.

Harry tinha muito amor que entregar, todo aquele que durante sua infância e pré-adolescência e durante os verões não era capaz de lhe o dar a ninguém. Sua família odiava-lhe e considerava-lhe um ônus e um bicho raro e se ademais inteiravam-se que amava a outro homem nem se imaginava o que lhe podiam fazer ou dizer. Mas isso estava tocando a seu fim, ia ser maior de idade este verão e a proteção que sua mãe lhe brindou se acabaria.

Economicamente era autônomo, tinha um lugar onde viver ainda que lhe recordasse a seu padrinho. Draco e ele poderiam se refugiar ali e evitar que seu amor se convertesse em um comensal.

- Draco, escuta-me, não estou contigo por pena, te amo como nunca me pude imaginar, nada nem ninguém nos vai separar e você não se vai converter em um comensal. Conhecemos a adultos que nos podem ajudar e se não fosse assim nos temos o um ao outro.

Draco começou outra vez a chorar, Harry beijou esses olhos que tanto amor lhe acordavam e lhe disse:

- Agora nos vamos tranquilizar e falaremos com Snape e com Remus, eles não nos podem nos negar a ajuda que lhes peçamos e não esqueça que contamos também com a proteção de Dumbledore.

- Obrigado Harry, estou orgulhoso de ti, como sabe enfrentar os problemas e esse arrojo tão gryffindor que mostra ante a adversidade. Mas sigo estando muito preocupado por meu pai, esse natal vai obrigar-me a tomar a marca e isso me separará definitivamente de ti e não poderia o suportar.

- Draco não se renda, ninguém te vai pôr a marca e desde depois não te vai tirar a vida. Ouve-me, ninguém nem nada nos separará. Vamos, agora mesmo iremos falar com Dumbledore.

Enquanto nos corredores alguém esperava que o casal saísse da sala para os seguir e saber que estavam tramando, e quiçá porque não, utilizar essa informação.

-Vamos Draco, tampa-te, vamo-nos ao despacho de Dumbledore. O beijou ternamente nos lábios, beijo que foi correspondido por um loiro ainda choroso.

- Sabe, tem o nariz vermelho do que tem chorado, se vê muito terno.

- Não te deboche de mim, não sou nenhum bebê. - o disse ainda com um ligeiro soluço, motivo que fez que Harry lhe sorrisse ternamente e lhe desse um beijinho no nariz. Ao que Draco respondeu lhe dando uma palmada no peito com um beicinho nos lábios.

Harry não pôde mais e riu. Com um riso claro cheia de felicidade que provocou que Draco se lançasse sobre o moreno e lhe desse um beijo que fez que as pernas de Harry se dobrassem. A não ser porque Draco lhe sujeitava se tivesse ido ao solo.

O beijo começou a tomar a cada vez mais força e as mãos deslizavam-se com caricias pelas costas de ambos. Quando as respirações começaram a se agitar se separaram. Não queriam que sua primeira vez fosse em um lugar desatrelado e sujo. Draco queria o melhor para Harry e esse aula não o era.

-Vamos amor, falemos com Dumbledore, ainda que não acho que lhe fará muita graça ajudar ao filho de Lucius Malfoy.

- Equivoca-te, não sei o que te têm inculcado sobre sua pessoa, mas te posso dizer que ele sempre está ao lado da verdade e da justiça e não vai consentir que a um aluno seu, seja filho de quem seja, o convertam em um comensal na contramão de sua vontade.

Harry jogou sobre os ombros de ambos a camada e saíram rumo ao despacho de Dumbledore, enquanto uma sombra lhe seguia discretamente pelos corredores.

Ao outro lado do Castelo, dois adultos chegavam à porta do despacho de Dumbledore, juntaram suas mãos e deram-se um beijo muito terno. Snape disse a contrassenha e a grande gárgula apartou-se para que pudessem passar à escada de caracol que lhes conduziria as estâncias de Diretor.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmm**

**Que capitulo hein**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando**

**Espero vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve!**

**Fui…**


	4. A Sombra é descoberta pela metade

Capítulo 4 A sombra descobre-se a médias

- Boas noites meus rapazes, esperava-vos fazer momento, mas claro faz uma noite muito bonita para desperdiça-la em um despacho com um velho. Dumbledore sorria-lhes com um brilho de felicidade nos olhos

Seus protegidos emanavam felicidade, felicidade de um amor correspondido. Ambos tinham sofrido muito, mas por fim se tinham o um ao outro. Era uma pena que a guerra em cernes não lhes deixasse desenvolver plenamente o amor que sentiam o um pelo outro. Mas algo dizia ao velho coração do diretor que muito cedo iam atingir essa paz que ambos precisavam.

- Bem, que notícias me traz Remus, nos tinha preocupados, se demorou mais do que tínhamos previsto.

- Sei-o diretor, mas não podia fazer outra coisa, se me ia sem mais Greyback suspeitaria de mim. Precisava ganhar-me sua confiança, ainda que isso não acho que o tenha ninguém ao cem por cem. Não estão dispostos a deixar passar uma oportunidade como a que lhes brinda Voldemort, se unirão a sua luta. Não pensam mais que na destruição dos magos aos que consideram seus inimigos mortais.

- Severus, que me conta de seus averiguações sobre os vampiros.

- Por enquanto não têm pensando unir ao senhor tenebroso, a última vez quase lhes trai e preferem manter à margem e, ainda que não são muito de confiar, acho que não se unirão enquanto os homens lobos atuem às ordens dele. Todos sabemos da inimizade que sentem as duas raças.

- Pelo menos se manterão à margem, é uma boa notícia que nos dá algo de esperança após a que nos trouxe Hagrid sobre os gigantes. Estes sim se unirão a Voldemort.

Enquanto Dumbledore punha ao casal a par das aventuras de Hagrid e Madame Maxime com os gigantes ouviram como uma mão tocava à porta e pedia permissão para poder entrar no despacho do diretor.

- Adiante Harry pode passar.

Timidamente abriu-se a porta e deixo passar a dois jovens que ficaram assombrados ao observar o coincidido que estava o despacho do diretor a essas horas. Harry, com esse espírito tão Gryffindor correu a abraçar-se a Remus, que fazia mais de dois meses que não via.

Observo o aspecto tão desgastado que tinha, estava bem mais delgado e umas enormes olheiras surcavam seus olhos de mel. A lua não estava próxima, isso queria dizer que devia ter passado muitas calamidades entre os licantropos. Mas seus olhos tinham um brilho de paz e felicidade que só uma pessoa apaixonada que se sabe correspondida é capaz de demonstrar.

- Meu cachorro, tinha vontade de ver-te. Joguei-te muito de menos. Vejo-te radiante Harry, acho que Hogwarts trata-te muito bem. -disse isto olhando de relance a um loiro que não parava dos observar.

- A que se deve sua visita Potter – disse Severus em um tom azedo e bastante surpreendido de ver aos dois garotos juntos.

- Professor não é minha intenção discutir com você. Faz favor peço-lhe que comecemos bem. Gostaria que deixasse de me ver como a de meu pai e que pense que sou só Harry, um aluno de sexto ano que também é filho da que foi sua melhor e, acho que, única amiga para valer que teve aqui quando estudava.

-Rapaz insolente como se atreve…

- Padrinho, basta já, não temos vindo a ver como se briga com Harry. Temos vindo a pedir ajuda às pessoas que mais importam-nos.

- Severus, acho que seu afilhado tem razão ao igual que Harry, esquece já esse comportamento infantil que demonstra para ele e se porta como para valer se sente para ele. Não te causará nenhum dano demonstrar ao mundo que tem sentimentos e que meu cachorro para valer importa-te.

- Acalma, não nos alteremos, acho que todos tendes razão. Faz favor, Severus esquece de seu papel de espião e escuta o que nos vêm a contar.

- Perdoa Harry, mas têm sido muitos anos protegendo na sombra e resulta-me muito difícil tratar-te com o carinho que te merece. Sei que tenho sido muito cruel contigo, mas não podia me permitir que alguém suspeitasse que te estava ajudando.

- Obrigado professor, Draco explicou-me qual era sua missão e porque se comportava assim comigo.

- Bem, bem rapazes, aclarada a situação, nos contem a que têm vindo a meu despacho.

Harry armando-se de valor disse apanhando a mão de Draco suavemente:

-Temos vindo porque precisamos sua ajuda. Draco vai ser obrigado por seu pai a tomar a marca esse natal, ele não quer, mas não sabe como lhe vai a impedir a seu pai.

Remus não podia dar crédito ao que estava ouvindo e vendo. Nunca se imaginou que seu cachorro pudesse amar a um Malfoy e pelo que via que este lhe correspondesse e sobretudo que não lhe estranhasse o mais mínimo a Severus. Teria que lhe dar muitas explicações ou ia ter que dormir ele sozinho uma boa temporada.

- Bem Draco, não se preocupe se para valer não quer te converter em um comensal nós te protegeremos. Sei que não vai ser fácil, mas deve confiar em nós. -disse amavelmente Dumbledore.

- Draco, porque não confiou em mim e no entanto agora não se importa que o saiba.

-Sinto muito padrinho, mas achei que se contava-te as intenções de meu pai ia ver-te em um problema se chegava-se a descobrir, sei seu papel tão difícil que tem para a ordem e não queria que te passasse

- Então, porque conta agora.

- Acho que o culpado tem sido Harry, a mim me faltava o valor e ele me tem dado. É mais deu-me uma razão pela que lutar e esquecer dos mandatos de meu pai. Quero viver como um garoto de minha idade sem a pressão de ser um Malfoy e ter que demonstrar ao mundo que somos a elite, o poucos sangue puro que ficam entre os magos. Quero ser simplesmente Draco, o que ama com loucura a Harry e do que não quero me separar.

Enquanto dizia tudo isto os olhos de Draco se enchiam de lágrimas, ao igual que os de Harry.

-Draco não se preocupe nada nem ninguém te vai obrigar a tomar a marca. -disse, Dumbledore, com firmeza.

- A partir deste momento jovem Malfoy está baixo a proteção da ordem, não sairá de Hogwarts se não é acompanhado por algum membro da ordem. Quanto a seu pai não tem nada que teme, já é maior de idade e não poderá te obrigar a ir a vossa casa se você não quer.

- As férias de Natal estão próximas e já que não pode ir a sua casa acho que terá que as passar aqui no colégio. Mas não estará só, sabe que eu estarei contigo e pelo que sei de outros anos acho que Harry também não te abandonará. -Severus disse isto olhando com carinho a seu afilhado.

- Obrigado a todos por me ajudar. Sei que tenho sido arrogante e que tenho tratado com desprezo a muita gente, mas prometo que a partir deste momento não voltarei ao fazer. -  
>Harry olhou com doçura e amor a Draco e apertou-lhe fortemente a mão indicando com este gesto que nunca mais ia estar sozinho.<p>

- Bem. -disse Dumbledore. -acho que já é hora de que volte a suas habitações. Remus acompanha a Harry até a torre de Gryffindor e você Severus a Draco até as masmorras. Depois regressem até aqui, pois temos ainda muitas coisas das que falar.

Quando saíram do despacho do Diretor nenhum se percebeu da sombra que estava esperando por trás de uma coluna.

Harry e Draco deram-se um rápido e tímido beijo e foram acompanhados a cada um até seus respectivos dormitórios. A sombra saiu disparada até o corujal e ali escreveu uma mensagem muito rápida.

Tenho descoberto de quem está apaixonado seu filho, vai ser toda uma surpresa, mas esta informação vale muito. Vemo-nos no sábado em Hogsmeade em Cabeça de Javali às 11:00.

_oOo_

Na quarta-feira todos os alunos, salvo os de primeiro, se preparavam para sua última baixada a Hogsmeade antes das férias de Natal. Nesse dia não tinham classe, era a festa local em Hogsmeade e Hogwarts sempre atento às tradições também dava nesse dia a seus habitantes. Dois alunos esperavam ansiosos a que seus colegas e amigos se marchassem para encontrar no lago.

- Harry está seguro de que não quer baixar ao povo.

- Para valer que não Ron, prefiro me ficar aqui, quero estar um pouco mais com Remus antes de que volte a se marchar.

- De acordo Harry vemo-nos à tarde.

Harry dirigiu-se primeiro até as habitações de Remus, queria falar tranquilamente com ele antes de se ver com Draco. Ademais sabia que seu amor também estava fazendo o mesmo com Severus. Mas também precisava saber o que tinha unido a Remus com seu professor de poções.

Eram as 11:30 quando um estudante de Gryffindor entrou no pior bar de Hogsmeade, Cabeça de Javali. Ao fundo da taberna uma figura encapuchada esperava impaciente a que se acercasse.

-Sinto muito, não tenho podido vir antes, não tinha forma de separar de meus colegas, mas já estou aqui.

- Bem te deixa de desculpas e vamos ao grão. -disse um Lucius molesto pela espera e por estar nesse horrível lugar.

- Não te direi nada até que não me pague a informação.

- Insolente, não sei se é certa ou se será o suficientemente interessante como para te pagar o que me pede.

- Bem, você verá se esta é sua última palavra me irei acho que a outros lhes poderá interessar mais que a ti.

Lucius agarrou o braço da garota que deu um pequeno grito de dor.

- Baixa a voz, não quero chamar a atenção, me entende. Vamos fora, convocarei um portal que nos leve a um lugar mais tranquilo para poder falar.

Lucius deixou umas moedas na barra e saiu ainda agarrado do braço da garota e dirigindo à parte traseira da taberna disse – Avoco forum

Um portal apareceu adiante deles, Lucius agarrou à garota pela cintura e a empurrou ao mesmo. Apareceram em uma luxuosa habitação, toda decorada de negro e prata. Lucius tirou-se elegantemente a capa e depositou-a em uma cadeira. Acercou-se muito devagar com uma mirada de depredador e tiro-lhe à garota a capa, deixando ao descoberto uma longa cabeleira ruiva que caía solta sobre as costas.

Atraiu-a bruscamente a sua boca e começou a beijar e morder os lábios com paixão, enquanto a garota abria-os com total entrega para o loiro.

Continuasse…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Mais quem será essa ruiva traidora?**

**Espero que vocês gostem**

**Espero vocês nos reviews e nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	5. A vingança é um mau conselho

Capítulo 5 A vingança é uma má conselheira.

As mãos de Lucius atiraram com força do cabelo da ruiva que arrancou um grito de dor.

- Tem sido uma garota muito má, Ginny, não vou consentir que me chantageie dessa maneira.

Agarrou bruscamente à garota do braço e arrastou-a sem compaixão para um cadeirão onde se sentou Lucius e a pôs sobre seus joelhos, levantou a saia da Weasley e começou a lhe dar uns açoites que arrancavam uns gritos de prazer mais que de dor. Quando considerou que já tinha sido suficiente, lhe arrancou as calcinhas e a saia e lhe subiu a camisola até embaixo do peito e com a varinha fez dois buracos ao mesmo provocando que saíssem por ali os seios. Desta guisa, fez que a ruiva se pusesse de joelhos entre as pernas de Lucius e lhe indicou com um gesto o que devia fazer.

Ginny com um sorriso retorcido, que provocou que Lucius lhe desse uma sonora bofetada, que a fez sangrar o lábio, desabrochou o cinto do loiro e lhe baixou as calças e os boxers deixando o pênis ao descoberto, lambeu o glande timidamente com a ponta da língua e se meteu de um só golpe toda a verga em sua boca, sugando avidamente, subindo e baixando a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que massageava suavemente os testículos do homem.

Lucius começava a agitar sua respiração perigosamente, como não queria acabar dessa maneira na boca da garota a apartou de uma patada na tripa que fez que caísse para trás se agarrando de dor e suplicando que a deixasse continuar.

Lucius pôs-se de pé e despiu-se completamente enquanto Ginny punha-se a quatro patas e beijava os pés do loiro. Este estava a cada vez mais excitado pelo que não pôde mais e agarrou à garota e a penetrou fortemente e sem preparar pelo ânus. O que arrancou outro grito de dor da ruiva. Lucius voltou a açoitar o traseiro desta que já começava a tomar um tom carmesim. Com quatro estocadas mais correu-se dentro dela e saiu bruscamente. Ginny sabia que não ia esperar hoje mais desse homem que a voltava louca e teria que masturbar-se se queria chegar ao orgasmo.

Ainda dolorido seu traseiro se levantou da cama e o sêmen, misturado com um pouco de sangue, se escorreu entre suas pernas. Acercou-se a uma cadeira que tinha o respaldo acabado em umas bolas e de uma vez se introduziu uma na vagina ao mesmo tempo que se masturbava. Lucius olhou outra vez com luxuria à ruiva e começou a juntar-se de novo. Antes de que Ginny se corresse a agarrou e a penetrou duramente se correndo de novo dentro dela. Voltou-a a soltar com brusquidão o que fez que voltasse a cair ao solo e se golpeasse a cabeça contra a pata de uma cadeira e fez que lhe brotasse sangue de uma ferida. Levou-se a mão à cabeça e molho um dedo nesse sangue e começou a masturbar-se fortemente até atingir um orgasmo violento.

Lucius apanhou-a em braços, lançou um feitiço que curou todas as feridas da garota e a depositou na cama. Deu-a um beijo suave nos lábios e disse-lhe:

- Putinha volta-me louco, só você me saca de minhas lacunas.

Ginny acomodou-se no forte peito de Malfoy e ficou em um adormecido muito prazeroso. Lucius observou-a um momento enquanto pensava ao que estava obrigado tudo por obter informação de seu filho, do que não confiava plenamente. Pressentia que lhe ia trair, a cada vez se dava conta que se apartava mais de seus interesses. Já não era o menino dócil que se ia converter no amante de seu Lord, alguém lhe tinha roubado seu coração e faria qualquer coisa por descobrir quem era, até se unir a essa asquerosa filha de um traidor ao sangue e ademais mulher.

Ele se tinha tido que unir a Narcisa, seu pai Abraxas assim lhe tinha ordenado, tinha que dar um herdeiro de uma mulher de sangue pura como era essa Black. Seu pai não teve em conta que estava apaixonado de outra pessoa, de um mestiço, de cabelos e olhos tão negros como a noite. Teve que lhe deixar rompendo dessa maneira o coração dos dois. O caráter de ambos se fez mais azedo e o de Lucius atingiu cotas insuportáveis quando foi recusado por Severus. Nunca voltaria a amar a outra pessoa, fosse homem ou mulher, os utilizaria para seus próprios fins.

Se alguma vez teve coração, este se rompeu com a perda de seu único e verdadeiro amor. Era egoísta e não podia renunciar a toda a fortuna Malfoy, por muito que amasse a Severus, ademais Narcisa também era muito apetecível, mas como bom sangue limpo recatada, mas isso ele não se importava buscaria em outros homens e/ou mulheres o que quisesse, já que sua fortuna lhe abriria muitas portas.

- Vamos, putinha acorda que me tinha que contar, de quem se apaixonou meu filho.

- Sabe que só te contestarei se me paga o lembrado.

- Está bem, quanto quer desta vez?- Disse isto ao mesmo tempo que fazia um gesto para sacar a bolsinha de sua capa.

- NÃO QUERO DINHEIRO, já te disse a última vez, QUERO QUE ESTEJA SEMPRE COMIGO e que não me deixe.

- Como se atreve a fedelha insolente. Sabe que nunca deixarei a minha mulher por uma arrastada como você. Me dará a informação que te pedi por bem ou por mal.

Nesse momento Ginny fez um gesto para atingir sua varinha, mas Lucius, como bom comensal que era se adiantou a seus pensamentos e com um accio varinha lhe tirou dentre as mãos.

- Vinga diz já ou te lançarei um imperius tão forte que não poderá escapar nunca dele.

Por uns instantes Ginny recordou porque tinha-se metido neste bagunça com Malfoy tinha-se sentido recusada por Harry. Ela lhe amava com loucura, de uma maneira doente, quando ele a deixou sentiu como seu mundo se vinha abaixo. Sua mente doente não entendia porque tinha passado isto, culpava mil e uma vez ao filho do que a torturava e lhe dava tanto prazer. Se Harry não podia ser dela não o seria de ninguém por isso urdiu um plano para se encontrar com Malfoy pai e que sua vingança tomasse corpo.

Flashback

_A ocasião brindou-se sozinha quando foi ao Ministério a buscar a seu pai acompanhada de sua mãe. Conhecia as visitas de Malfoy ao ministro Fudge como tinha ouvido tantas vezes aos membros da Ordem._

_-Mamãe enquanto esperamos a papai vou um momento aos serviços._

_- __Vale__ filha, mas não se demore que teu pai sairá cedo. -Ginny encaminhou-se para o corredor onde viu a Malfoy com o ministro. Escondeu-se por trás de uma coluna e esperou a que terminassem de falar. Quando viu como se despediam e o ministro voltava a meter em seu despacho se acerco a Malfoy e quando o teve defronte lhe disse:_

_- Boa tarde, senhor Malfoy acho que tenho algo interessante que lhe oferecer._

_Lucius ficou olhando à jovenzinha e com um sorriso irônico passou a seu lado quase sem olhá-la. Ginny não se ia dar por vencida tão facilmente._

_- Tenho algo que lhe pode interessar e fazer que o que não pode ser nomeado lhe tenha ainda mais em conta.  
><em>  
><em>- Garota insolente, como se atreve a me dizer essas coisas.<em>

_Ginny tinha conseguido chamar a atenção do homem e não ia a desaproveitar essa oportunidade._

_- Você quer a Potter para lhe entregar a seu senhor e eu quero me vingar dele, por um motivo pessoal._

_- Que passa que seu amiguinho não te quer como amiga ou é que não pode te foder bem e se encontra molesta.  
><em>  
><em>- Estúpido prepotente.<em>

_Malfoy ao sentir-se insultado deu-lhe uma bofetada à garota que fez que se lhe abrisse o lábio e começasse a sangrar. A ruiva em vez de jogar-se a chorar, passou um dedo por seu lábio e lhe chupou sensualmente. Lucius começou a notar como se estava excitando por momentos. Acercou-se a Ginny e esfregou seu entreperna no sexo da menor. Esta não se jogou para trás nem se ruborizou, senão que se esfregou ainda mais sobre o maior._

_-Que quer exatamente. –disse Lucius sem deixar de esfregar contra a garota._

_-Quero vingar-me de Potter e os motivos de porque faço são só meus. Entendido?_

_-Bem, disse Lucius com uma careta de debocha, como me poderás ajudar?_

_- Me converterei na sombra de Potter e te manterei informado em todo momento, se noto algum ponto frouxo nele te direi, se vejo algum descuido em sua segurança também te direi você lhe dirás a seu senhor e eu cumprirei minha vingança, a mudança me dar prazer e dinheiro se o precisasse._

_- É toda uma pequena serpente, acho que o chapéu selecionador se equivocou_ _contigo. Tinha que estar em Slytherin. Bem se prazer é o que quer, o terá, mas eu gosto de jogar duro com as putinhas, já que você é, já que também me pede dinheiro.  
><em>  
><em>- Não sou nenhuma putinha, faço movida pela vingança, mas se a ti te da prazer, me chama assim, me dá igual – disse Ginny com um ar de indiferença.<em>

_Malfoy sorriu com uma careta de suficiência e selou o pacto com um beijo e um toque forte no sexo da ruiva.  
><em>  
>Fim do flashback<p>

- Seu filho anda envolvido com outro homem, e pelo que intuio acho que nunca mais vai seguir suas indicações e não acho que se converta em um comensal como você.

- Não te creio, meu filho jamais trairia a seu pai e deixaria de obedecer, a não ser que… Espera, ainda não me disse de quem se apaixonou. Só uma pessoa poderia apartar de seu destino. Não me diga é desse MALDITO POTTER de quem se apaixonou. Verdadeiro?

- Sim, você disse, é mais acho que está pedindo ajuda à ordem, os vi sair do despacho de Dumbledore e a que não sabe algo mais que te poderia ganhar maior consideração se cabe adiante de teu senhor.

- Vamos acaba de uma vez, não tenho toda a tarde para seguir te escutando, já te fodi e tenho vontade de voltar a minha mansão.

- Está bem, se não quer me escutar, me vou a Hogsmeade outra vez.

Ginny fez ademão de levantar da cama e Lucius agarro-a forte do cabelo que fez que a ruiva desse um grito de dor e caísse sobre suas costas na cama.

- Vamos fala de uma vez, não tenho tempo nem vontades de aguentar a uma putinha como você mais momento.

- Não te direi nada mais até que não se porte com mais delicadeza comigo e me pague a soma que te pedi no outro dia.

Ginny recebeu um bofetada que lhe inchou a bochecha e se pôs a soluçar. Lucius tinha terminado por esgotar sua paciência.

- Fala de uma vez ou não sairás com vida desta habitação.

Ginny soluçou mais forte e deu-se conta que o jogo tinha terminado, ela tinha tratado de se vingar de Harry e se tinha metido em algo muito perigoso que a superava. Pensava que tinha a Lucius comendo de sua mão e em realidade era ela a que comia da mão dele. Não era mais que um brinquedo em suas mãos e uma fonte de prazer, mas nada mais. Ginny temeu por sua vida e entre soluços conseguiu articular o seguinte.

- Está bem, mas faz favor não me faça mais dano e me deixa marchar, te prometo que não voltarei a te molestar.

- Vamos termina de uma vez – e voltou a dar outra bofetada à garota que provocou que seu nariz começasse a sangrar.

- FALA DE UMA VEZ

Empurrou-a fortemente e caiu ao solo dando com o criado-mudo na cabeça fazendo-se uma brecha que sangrava copiosamente. Não podia se controlar e a cada vez chorava mais forte, seu jogo tinha terminado definitivamente e lhe entrou pânico, sabia que não sairia viva da habitação e que por bem ou más Malfoy ia obter a informação. Em uma tentativa desesperem foi a apanhar sua varinha. Malfoy outra vez foi mais rápido que ela e lhe lançou um crucio que fez que se retorcesse no solo como se mil adagas se fincassem em todo seu corpo.

- FALA MALDITA PUTA. CRUCIO

Ginny retorcia-se, sua mente doente de dor, de ciúmes, de culpa por ter traído a Harry, por ter cometido essas monstruosidades com Lucius rebelou-se contra seu torturador e em um esforço desesperado levantou-se e arremeteu contra ele. O loiro se riu ante os esforços da ruiva, agarrou-a do cabelo e começou a propinar patadas nas costelas, o ventre que fazia que aflorassem manchas cardinas em seu corpo. Quando não era mais que uma massa sanguinolenta lhe lanço um Avada kedavra e Ginny ficou morta no solo.

Lucius olhou-a com desprezo por última vez, cuspiu sobre seu cadáver. Limpou toda possível impressão que tivesse ficado dele no corpo da garota com um feitiço.

Depois dirigiu-se ao banheiro com total sangue frio como correspondia a um comensal de semelhante laia, se duchou, arranjou e quando estava pronto converteu uma pastilha de sabão em um translador que levaria a Ginny até as mesmíssimas portas de Hogwarts com umas palavras tatuadas em seu ventre.

PUTA

Lucius pensou que seguramente não tinha nada mais que a ruiva lhe tinha que contar, mas seu sexto sentido de comensal lhe dizia que não era assim e que possivelmente tinha perdido uma informação valiosa. Não se importava, buscaria entre as filas de Slytherin algum rapaz, desta vez, que além de amante fosse seu informador. Com uma gargalhada de satisfação ativou o translador. Ginny desapareceu e ele lançou um feitiço para apagar toda impressão de violência e saiu das estâncias para dirigir a sua Mansão.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa... nunca gostei dessa ruiva tosca, mas sinceramente se meter com comensais para se vingar de Harry? Loucura total mesmo!**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	6. A Primeira Vez de Harry

Capítulo 6 A primeira vez de Harry

Tinha amanhecido em uma quinta-feira preciosa com um sol radiante, inclusive a temperatura era perfeita para essa época do ano. Não fazia demasiado frio e Harry pensou que ia passar em um dia maravilhoso com seu Dragão, falariam, passeariam, se beijariam e quem sabe se algo mais.

Com esses pensamentos Harry baixo as escadas para a sala comum para esperar a seus amigos e baixar a tomar café da manha ao grande comedor, quando a professora McGonagall irrompeu na sala com uma cara de preocupação enorme.

- Potter levantou-se já o senhor Weasley?

- Sim professora, acho que baixa já.

Nesse mesmo instante fez seu aparecimento Hermione e a seguir Ron que ao ver à professora tão séria lhe interrogou.

- Ocorre algo grave?

- Temo-me que sim, senhor Weasley, é melhor que venha comigo e acho que seus amigos deveriam nos acompanhar.

Baixaram até a enfermaria e ali por trás de um biombo aguardava-lhes o diretor, Madame Pomfrey, Hagrid, Severus e Remus ao redor de uma cama que ocultava a alguém tampado com uma coberta.

- Adiante. -disse com tristeza o diretor. -O professor Hagrid quando vinha ao colégio para o café da manha se encontrou ao lado da grade um corpo e ao se acercar a ele tem descoberto…

O velho diretor não pôde acabar a frase, nesse momento entravam na enfermaria muito apressados o casal Weasley.

- Molly, Arthur passem ia neste momento a contar a vosso filho o que tem passado esta manhã. Faz favor, Minerva acerca uma cadeira a Molly para que possa se sentar.

- Que sucede Albus? -disse Arthur começando a pôr-se nervoso, não gostava de ver a toda essa gente ali e menos não ver a sua pequena.

Ginny tinha tido nos últimos meses um comportamento muito estranho que não passava desapercebido ao pai. Tinha-lhe dito muitas vezes a sua mulher, mas esta lhe restava importância, não cria mais que Ginny, como boa adolescente que era estava apaixonada de algum garoto e por isso tinha esse comportamento, esse ir e vir de corujas, essas saídas…

Agora Albus estava confirmando seus mais íntimos temores, sua menina, sua pequena tinha aparecido morta esta manhã à entrada do colégio e em um estado muito lamentável.

Hermione jogou-se a chorar e abraçava desconsoladamente a um Ron que se tinha ficado paralisado, Harry se levou as mãos à cara e começou a chorar por Ginny à que considerava uma irmã, um amor que não pôde ser, ele só tinha sentimentos de irmão para ela. Por isso sua dor era tão forte como o que podia sentir algum de seus irmãos de sangue.

- Cedo virão os aurores e levassem-se o corpo de Ginny a St. Mungo para que lhe façam uma autópsia mágica. Este crime não pode ficar impune. Não só pelo fato de que é uma menina, senão porque suspeito que a mão de um comensal está por trás de tudo isto.

- De acordo Albus, mas compreenderá que como pais de Ginny gostaríamos de estar a sós com ela para nos despedir por última vez dela.

- Sinto muito Molly, mas não deve abraçar ou beijar a sua filha, pois se poderiam apagar pistas que poderiam servir para esclarecer os fatos.

- Como você diga, Albus, mas faz favor. -disse entre soluços a mãe. -pelo menos deixa que estejamos sozinhos com ela e lhe digamos quanto a queríamos.

- Bem, os deixaremos sozinhos até que chegue o translado, volto a recordar encarecidamente que não a toque.

- Vamos Harry, Hermione, deixemos aos pais e a Ron com ela.

Severus, Remus e Hagrid foram os primeiros em abandonar a enfermaria, Harry e Hermione saíram abraçados e chorosos da enfermaria sem vontades de nada, não podiam compreender como uma menina inocente como era Ginny podia ter tido uma morte tão cruel. Se só por um momento tivessem adivinhado ao que se dedicava Ginny em seus últimos meses de vida, se teriam morrido da impressão.

No momento que saíam da enfermaria, os gêmeos Weasley acompanhados de Charlie, Bill, Fleur e Percy chegavam pressurosos ao lugar para despedir a sua irmã. Albus deu-lhes o pesa-me à cada um dos membros e se dirigiu a seu despacho a esperar aos aurores do ministério que levariam o cadáver de Ginny a St. Mungo para lhe praticar a autópsia mágica.

Ron saiu também e foi por trás de Harry e Hermione, quando chegou a sua altura se abraçou carinhosamente às costas da garota. Harry notou como que estorvava, era muito íntimo o estar com eles dois tão juntos. Ele se sentia mau, tinha querido à ruiva como a uma irmã, agora analisava seus sentimentos e se dava conta que nunca a amou como tinha começado a amar a Draco.

Harry foi-se ficando retardamento e decidiu encaminhar seus passos para a sala do DCAT onde esperava encontrar a Remus e receber um pouco de consolo por sua vez, agora que este se tinha incorporado a seu antigo posto Harry se encontrava mais contente de ter a alguém ao que considerava um familiar mais cerca dele. Quando ia pelos corredores uma figura saiu a seu encontro, era Draco, se tinha inteirado por Severus do ocorrido com a Weasley e do estado de tristeza na que se encontrava Harry.

- Como está meu amor, Severus me contou o de Ginny e de como Hagrid lhe tinha encontrado. Não se preocupe, encontrarão ao culpado ou culpados. -disse Draco muito suavemente ao mesmo tempo que abria os braços para que Harry se acomodasse neles.

Harry não pôde mais e se enterrou nesses braços que lhe brindavam calor e consolo e começou a chorar desconsoladamente. Draco acariciava lhe a cabeça e dava-lhe beijinhos ao mesmo tempo que lhe sussurrava que se desafogasse, que não se guardasse nada, que expulsasse a dor contida. Draco sabia que não só chorava pela morte da que, Harry, considerava sua irmã, senão também por Sirius, que tão injustamente tinha morrido por mal artes de sua tia Bellatrix.

- Veem meu amor vamos a um lugar mais íntimo, não está bem que chore no corredor.

Draco apanhou pelos ombros a Harry e levou-lhe até o sétimo andar para a Sala Precisa. Quando traspassaram a porta apareceu ante eles uma habitação com um cálido fogo de uma lareira, um grande sofá, uma mesa com umas canecas fumegantes de chocolate e uma cálida luz que emanava de umas velas.

O loiro empurrou suavemente a Harry entre suas pernas e lhe embalou, enquanto Harry soluçava a cada vez mais baixinho. Draco sacou um lenço e limpou as lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto do moreno. Tirou as gafas deste, as depositou na mesa e beijou ternamente seus olhos. Seguiu beijando as bochechas, a comissura dos lábios, o nariz…  
>Harry levantou os olhos e viu outras cinzas cheias de amor, perdeu-se nessa mirada que pedia carinho, amor, entendimento, que pedia uma vida juntos, que ia dar muito amor. Primeiro timidamente e depois com decisão o moreno beijo a Draco e com esse gesto entregou-se em uma mirada carregada de tanto amor como o que oferecia o loiro.<br>Umas lágrimas escorregaram pelo rosto de Draco, lágrimas de felicidade, de amor, por fim tinha encontrado um amor correspondido, incondicional como o que ele oferecia.

Agarrou com as duas mãos o rosto de Harry e uniu-se a ele em um beijo terno, mas cheio de paixão. Depois começou a acariciar as costas do moreno, que a sua vez fazia o mesmo com a sua.

As mãos de ambos começaram a buscar o contato com a pele nua. Draco lançou um feitiço que fez que a roupa de ambos desaparecesse. A habitação compreendia a necessidade que sentia os dois jovens e automaticamente o sofá se converteu em uma grande cama. Draco posou suavemente a Harry de costas sobre a cama e começou a repartir-lhe pequenos beijos pela comissura dos lábios, baixo pelo pescoço e chegou até os mamilos de Harry, que os sugou até os deixar erguidos. Enquanto acariciava lhe o ventre em pequenos círculos e foi baixando muito devagar sua mão para a entreperna do moreno, mas sem chegar a tocar-lhe o sexo que já estava bastante inchado.

Harry também não podia estar quieto, por isso acariciava também as costas do loiro e baixava até as nádegas duras do loiro e sentia como o pênis de Draco aumentava à cada caricia que Harry lhe dava.

Draco baixo um pouco mais a mão e tocou a pequena entrada de Harry, este deu um respingo ante a tentativa de intrusão. O loiro notou a reação e caiu na conta que Harry seguramente era virgem e que nunca tinha tido nenhum tipo de intimidem com um homem ou com uma mulher.

- Sinto muito Harry não queria te assustar, não faremos nada que você não queiras. -disse isto lhe dando um pequeno beijo na bochecha e separando desse corpo que sentia tão seu.

Harry não queria que seu companheiro parasse, mas se é verdadeiro que lhe dava medo, nunca tinha estado com ninguém, homem ou mulher. Sabia que Draco lhe ia tratar com delicadeza, mas estava realmente assustado.

- Sinto muito Draco, mas é que nunca tenho mantido relações com ninguém e me dá um pouco de medo.

-Não tema meu amor, te repito que não faremos nada que não queira, te respeito e por ti esperarei o que faça falta. Quiçá agora não seja o melhor momento.

- Não Draco, para mim é o melhor momento de minha vida, amar e saber que sou amado do mesmo modo. Quero que me faça seu, mas tenho um pouco de medo.

- Confia em mim, não te farei dano, se vê que te molesta pararei, só farei o que você queira que faça.

- Confio em ti. -sussurrou Harry acercando à boca de loiro.

Draco voltou a acariciar o peito, o ventre e a entreperna do moreno. Apanhou a base do pênis deste e suavemente acariciou essa zona ao mesmo tempo que começava a baixar a mão para os testículos e os massageava muito devagar em movimentos rotatórios. Quando comprovou que estava o suficientemente excitado se introduziu o pênis em sua boca e começou a sugar, devagar ao princípio e depois com movimentos mais rápidos que fazia que se escapassem gritos de prazer do moreno. Quando considerou que Harry podia estar próximo do orgasmo pressionou a parte de abaixo do pênis o que provocou que lançasse um pequeno som de protesto o moreno.

Draco convocou um frasquinho de lubrificante e molho três dedos nele. Com uma mão voltou a acariciar o pênis de seu companheiro e com a outra começou a introduzir os dedos por seu ânus, primeiro um, depois outro com movimentos circulares e por último um terceiro. Quando considerou que estava o suficientemente dilatado. Untou seu próprio pênis com lubrificante, ante a mirada de desejo de Harry, mas também com um pouquinho de medo pelo que sabia que se ia produzir de maneira iminente.

Draco volteou suavemente a Harry até deixá-lo olhando ao colchão, levantou-lhe os quadris e pôs lhe a quatro patas sobre a cama. Draco separou-lhe com uma mão as nádegas e com a outra introduziu devagar o pênis. Harry se tensou e escapou-lhe um pequeno som de dor. Draco ficou quieto e começou a acariciar o pênis de seu garoto. Ao notar como voltava a lhe crescer o pênis começou a se mover muito devagar entrando e saindo do buraco estreito do moreno muito devagar. Até que em uma das vezes algo tocou do interior do moreno que começou a emitir gritos de prazer.

Draco sabia que tinha tocado a próstata de seu companheiro e começou a se mover mais depressa, ao mesmo tempo que lhe masturbava com uma mão e com a outra lhe empurrava os quadris. O movimento de ambos começou a tomar um ritmo frenético que fez que ambos se corressem ao mesmo tempo, Draco dentro de Harry e este na mão do loiro.

Quando normalizaram a respiração Draco saiu muito devagar do corpo de Harry e o atraiu para si na cama, formando uma meia lua perfeita. Agarrou a roupa da cama e cobriu a ambos, começando a acariciar o cabelo do moreno e sussurrar-lhe palavras de amor.

Harry volteou o rosto e olhando a Draco firmemente aos olhos disse-lhe:

-Amo-te.

- Eu também te amo e nada nem ninguém nos separará. -enquanto uma lágrima de felicidade corria pelo rosto de Draco.

Assim abraçados começou a embalar o sonho e ficaram dormidos um em braços do outro.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Que gostoso esse final de capitulo hein...**

**Espero que gostem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	7. O Chamado do Lord

Capítulo 7 O chamado do Lord

Enquanto os dois jovens amantes dormiam placidamente, a bastantes quilômetros de ali um aristocrático loiro estava sentado em seu cadeirão preferido em frente à lareira com uma copa de Remy Martin Louis XIII Black Pearl, (um exclusivo conhaque francês de 27.000 € a garrafa) entre as mãos, movendo-a suavemente, enquanto pensava em todo o ocorrido nas últimas horas.

A ruiva tinha-lhe servido como fonte de entretenimento e como não de prazer, além de ser uma fonte de informação de todo o que estava ocorrendo em Hogwarts, mas suas exigências a tinham convertido em um estorvo que tinha que tirar de em médio o quanto antes.

Não se arrependia para nada da decisão de desfazer dela, já encontraria a outro que ocupasse seu posto. Desta vez não ia cair no erro de uma garota, são, para seu gosto, demasiado enamoradas e ao final lhe iam pedir algo mais, o que ele não estava disposto a dar.

Em sua cabeça já tinha madurado o que ia ser o substituto da garota, teria que ser um garoto e ademais que fosse amigo de seu filho, ou tudo o que Draco considerava como tal. Os candidatos não eram muitos e por suposto, ele, Lucius Malfoy, não se ia envolver com qualquer, teria que ser um rapaz atraente, não demasiado inteligente para poder manipular a seu desejo e por suposto sangue limpo.

A lista reduziu-se a dois candidatos Theodore Nott e Blaise Zabini. Se decantou por Zabini, atraia lhe ter entre suas cobertas de seda a um garoto de cor. Diziam que tinham o pênis muito grande e que sabiam dar e receber muito prazer. Com um sorriso, marca Malfoy, deu outro gole a sua taça, quando um ardor em seu antebraço direito quase lhe faz derramar o conteúdo da taça. Imediatamente depositou-a na mesinha e foi ao chamado de seu senhor.

_oOo_

Nas masmorras de Hogwarts dois amantes estavam tranquilamente conversando sobre o ocorrido com a pequena dos Weasley, não lhes convencia a primeira versão que tinham dado os medimagos forenses em St. Mungo, que a garota tinha sido violada e morta por um comensal.

Severus por desgraça tinha presenciado muitas violações e mortes como a de Ginny e o rosto das vítimas estava completamente transformado pelo sofrimento e mais se eram tão jovens como ela. Algo raro tinha nessa morte, seu sexto sentido de antigo comensal e atual espião lhe indicava que tinha algo turvo em tudo isto.

Lupin por sua vez não podia achar que Ginny tivesse estado envolvida com um comensal, via nela ainda a uma menina inocente, apaixonada de Harry e nesse momento se lhe fez uma luz em sua mente.

- Isso é Severus, quiçá não ande tão desencaminhado, Ginny com segurança foi recusada por Harry, e por despeito se uniu a um comensal para poder se vingar de Harry, algo a fez mudar de opinião, ou o comensal se fartou dela e acabou com sua vida.

- Acha que alguma vez saberemos a verdade?

- Não o creio Remus, se esse comensal estava com uma traidora ao sangue poderia ter problemas com o improvável, não vai ir pregoando a morte a não ser que se invente alguma história que faça ver aos demais que o fez para obter informação dela ou simplesmente que a violou e a mato como um mero jogo.

- Não sei, isto é um pouco estranho, ainda que quiçá não ande muito desencaminhado, tentarei averiguar tudo o que possa.

Nesse momento Severus notou um pungente em seu antebraço, acercou-se a Remus, deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, disse-lhe um quero-te, voltarei cedo e desapareceu.

Remus deixou escapar umas lágrimas de seus formosos olhos dourados. Não podia suportar que Severus se marchasse à guarida desse psicopata. Temia pela vida de seu amor, era muito o que se jogava, pressentia que em qualquer momento o chamariam para lhe matar porque tinham descoberto seu jogo.

Remus encaminhou-se a suas habitações, não podia fazer outra coisa mais que esperar, decidiu preparar sua próxima classe, isso lhe manteria ocupado o tempo que seu amante estivesse fosse.

_oOo_

Em grande salão da antiga mansão Riddle os comensais reuniam-se em semicírculo ajoelhados em sinal de obediência ao redor de seu senhor. Nagini permanecia alerta ao lado de Voldemort, enroscada e com a cabeça levantada disposta a atacar ao menor sinal de ameaça para o Lord.

- Comensais reuni-vos porque já é hora de começar a tomar a iniciativa nesta guerra. Não posso consentir que um fedelho se ache que é um rival digno para mim.  
>Devemos desbaratar todos os planos que Dumbledore tem pensados na contramão de nós. Somos poderosos mais do que esse velho pensa e seu menino de ouro não é mais que uma pequena moléstia.<p>

- Já é hora de atuar, devemos começar a minar sua confiança. Dentro de Hogwarts devemos buscar adeptos novos para nossa causa. Assim quando o ataque se concentre no colégio a patética Ordem da Fênix se encontrará entre duas frentes. Os adultos junto com os gigantes e os homens lobos atacaremos desde o exterior e os jovens liderados por Severus desde o interior.

- Sua missão, -disse com uma mirada que gelaria ao mesmo fogo. -Severus, será começar a recrutar entre as filas do sangue limpo seguidores para nossa causa. Não será difícil os buscar em Slytherin, muitos são filhos dos aqui presentes, por tanto também deverá o fazer desde as outras casas.

- Meu senhor sabe que não sou muito querido por meus alunos e não demonstram muitas simpatias para minha pessoa.

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho tudo pensado, Vlad, se acerca, ele te ajudará em seu cometido. Este professor é a última aquisição de Dumbledore, traz excelentes referências de Durmstrang e como casualmente vossa querida professora de astronomia se pôs doente ele cobrirá sua praça, em todo momento se verá respaldado por ele e não duvido que entre os dois recrutaremos a mais de um.

Severus não deixou transluzir o pânico que começava se apoderar dele. Dava-se conta que o senhor tenebroso começava a desconfiar de seu papel, senão a troco de quê lhe enviava a outro comensal, para lhe ajudar a recrutar novos adeptos? Ou para ter-lhe vigiado? A partir desse momento teria que ser extremamente escrupuloso com o que fazia, pois não só ele, senão também seu amor poderia se ver fortemente implicado, não estaria seguro entre as filas do licantropo Greyback se a Dumbledore lhe dava por lhe enviar outra vez ali.

- Está bem meu senhor, como ordene, será um prazer trabalhar ao lado de Vlad e conseguir adeptos a nossa causa, ainda que sejam umas pouco crianças.

- Bem não se fale mais do assunto. Pode marchar, salvo você Severus e você Lucius.

Quando ficaram sozinhos o Lord lhes fez um gesto para que o acompanhassem até seus aposentos privados. Nagini seguiu lhes fechando a comitiva. Severus não pôde reprimir um calafrio, demasiado bem sabia o que lhe ós esses encontros sentia-se sujo e com um sentimento de culpa por não ter feito nada para o impedir, mas estavam em jogo demasiadas coisas como para se descobrir.

Entraram na habitação do Lord, que estava presidida por uma grande cama, uma lareira e uma banquinho em frente a esta completavam o mobiliário da habitação. Os armários estavam ocultos depois de uns painéis na grande parede situada à direita da habitação, umas grandes janelas flanqueavam a grande cama e uma porta situada à esquerda da cama dava passo a um grande e luxuoso banho de mármore com uma banheira que mais bem parecia uma piscina.

- Bem, -disse Voldemort. -já sabem ao que tende vindo. -Lentamente Severus situou-se à esquerda da grande cama, despojou-se de sua roupa deixando-se somente a capa e a máscara de comensal. À direita da mesma Lucius com as mesmas prendas que Severus.

- Comecem a masturbar até que tenham uma ereção enorme e a deixem assomar por sua capa, o demais de vocês não me interessa.

O Lord deu umas palmadas e as portas do banho abriram-se deixando passar a um formoso jovem de ébano. Lucius sorriu embaixo de sua máscara. Após tudo não ia ser muito difícil converter a Zabini em seu informador e amante, uma vez que o Lord o tivesse iniciado essa noite.

- Impressionam-te essas duas vergas tão erguidas pequeno. Veem para a cama, não te assustes eles somente vão a presenciar como te fode-lo. Gosto de ter testemunhas do que faço a primeira vez com meus neófitos.

- Vamos não se demores, sobe à cama e se põe a quatro patas que te vou possuir.

O rapaz não podia dizer nada, o Lord lhe tinha lançado um feitiço de silêncio e de submissão no momento que tinha entrado em seus aposentos e enquanto estava com seus comensais o jovem tinha sido atendido pelos elfos domésticos de Voldemort. Tinham-lhe banhado e untado com azeites aromáticos, tinham-lhe posto um edema para que estivesse também limpo por dentro para seu senhor.

Depois tinham-lhe colocado uma túnica transparente de cor negro e uma máscara que também era transparente. Ao Lord gostava de ver o rosto de medo que provocava em seus neófitos.

Blaise não podia se negar aos caprichos do senhor tenebroso, sua mãe lhe tinha entregado em bandeja. Ela tinha todo o dinheiro que queria de seus casais, mas lhe faltava um posto mais elevado entre o sangue limpo e que melhor para o conseguir que entregando a Voldemort a seu filho.

Ela desde depois não tinha demasiados instintos maternais e via a seu filho como um meio para conseguir seus propósitos. O que não sabia é que seu filho por nada do mundo se ia converter em um comensal, odiava todas essas ideias do sangue limpo e de um mundo sem muggles. Ele só queria, ao igual que seu amigo Draco, levar uma vida normal apaixonar de alguma garota ou garoto, acabar seus estudos e formar uma família.

O destino jogou-lhe uma má passada, sua mãe chamou-lhe fingindo que estava doente e quando chegou a sua casa lhe enfeitiçou e caiu em um sono do que acordou já na mansão do Lord e a partir desse momento começou seu pesadelo.

- Vamos rapaz obedece se não quer que te lance um crucio.

Blaise não pôde fazer nada para o impedir, se subiu à cama e o Lord sem piedade o penetro fazendo que o jovem corpo se estremecesse de dor. Sem importar-lhe o mais mínimo, Voldemort começou a entrar e sair do corpo do menor a cada vez mais rápido até que se derramou nas entranhas deste. Saiu tão bruscamente como tinha entrado provocando outro estremecimento de Blaise.

- Vamos levanta-te não quero nenhum jovenzinho histérico chorando em minhas habitações, vai ao banheiro, te lava e veem outra vez aqui. Quero ver como te penetram um destes dois, decidirei qual quando venha.

Severus rezava mentalmente para não ter que ser ele, não suportaria fazer sofrer a esse rapaz que o conhecia desde os onze anos. Era seu aluno e um jovem bom, amigo de Draco. Sua única culpa tinha sido ser filho de sua mãe.

Malfoy se relambia só de pensar que a cada vez seus planos estavam mais cerca de se cumprir, o trataria com doçura e lhe lançaria um feitiço para que não sofresse, enquanto lhe contava ao ouvido para que confiasse nele.

Blaise levantou-se como pôde da cama, as pernas mal lhe sujeitavam, lhe começou a escorrer um líquido quente entre suas pernas, era o sêmen do Lord misturado com seu próprio sangue. Uma dor forte subiu-lhe até as costas e as pernas dobraram lhe. Lucius correu a sujeitá-lo e lhe içou entre seus braços.

- Vejo Lucius que te estás abrandando com os anos, em outro momento o teria deixado cair de bruços no chão. Bom se este é seu desejo leva até o banheiro e faz com ele o que queira. Esta noite não tenho vontade de mais diversão. Retira-te e você Severus veem até mim.

- Sim meu senhor. -disse este agachando a cabeça em sinal de submissão.

Sua ereção tinha-se perdido por completo ao presenciar a terrível violação de seu aluno. Fato que não tinha passado desapercebido ao Lord, sabia que ia receber um castigo por parte deste.

- Acerca-te, põe-te de joelhos e limpa com sua língua. -disse isto ao mesmo tempo que se abria grosseiramente de pernas. Severus não pôde reprimir uma náusea que quase o delata, mas graças a que tinha a cabeça agachada e que lhe tampava o cabelo a cara pôs passar desapercebido.

Armando-se de valor acercou sua boca ao membro flácido do Lord e começou a lamber até que ficou limpo todo o pênis. Em sua boca misturou-se sua saliva com o sêmen de tenebroso e o sangue de seu aluno. Não pôde reprimir uma arcada e o Lord lançou uma gargalhada, que mais bem, parecia um apito.

- Definitivamente nos anos fizeram-te a cada vez mais delicado. Não gosto nada que sintas arcadas quando me tomas com de sua boca. Acho que isso merece um castigo, CRUCIO. -uma descarga que parecia que lhe ia romper todos seus ossos lhe sacudiu fazendo que caísse para atrás e se golpeasse a cabeça contra o solo.

O Lord seguiu rindo-se e quanto mais via sofrer a Severus mais crescia sua ereção. Quando considerou que o outro tinha tido suficiente parou.

- Não te portaste bem, Severus e te vou castigar, sabe que gosto de ter espectadores quando possuo a um jovenzinho e quero que estes desfrutem tanto como eu ao me ver a mim gozar. Suas ereções não podem se perder como você tem perdido a sua e por suposto, sabe que gosto que acabem se possuindo entre deles.

- Desta vez entre a debilidade do rapaz, o arranque de cavalerosidade de Malfoy e seus refilos têm acabado com minha diversão, por esse motivo tem que ser castigado e mais quando quase vomita ao se limpar. Essa tem sido uma ofensa que não posso permitir.

-Tira-te a túnica e põe-te de pé ao lado da cama. -O lord lançou um feitiço e umas sensatas ataram as mãos de Severus a um suporte do baldaquino da cama. Fez aparecer um chicote e açoitou as costas do moreno até arrancar-lhe atiras de pele. Este aguentou sem lançar um só grito, o que tivesse provocado que o Lord se ensamarra mais com ele.

Quando Voldemort se cansou de açoitar as costas e as nádegas de Severus o desatou, e este caiu sobre a cama de bruços com as pernas fora da mesma. Ante tão gloriosa visão o Lord lançou-se como um animal sobre o corpo ferido de Severus e o possuiu selvagemente. Quando se veio dentro dele lhe feito a capa por em cima e lhe ordenou que se fosse dali.

- Vai-te e espero que tenha aprendido a lição, a próxima vez não serei tão magnânimo.

Severus a duras penas levantou-se da cama, limpou-se como pôde o sêmen que lhe corria por suas pernas se vestiu só com as calças, se jogou a capa sobre os ombros e saiu da habitação torpemente, enquanto em sua cabeça retumbava o riso do Lord.

Apareceu um pouco depois em seus aposentos em Hogwarts rezando para que Remus não estivesse ali, não podia suportar que lhe visse nesse penoso estado. Parecia que pelo menos isso lhe ia sair bem, mas seu desejo não se cumpriu, Remus estava lhe esperando não tinha podido suportar o estar em seus aposentos corrigindo enquanto seu amor podia estar em perigo, por esse motivo se foi até as masmorras, sabia que esse seria o primeiro lugar que Severus visitaria quando chegasse ao colégio, quando lhe viu aparecer com o rosto banhado em dor se acercou a ele e ao o abraçar um grito de dor saiu da garganta de Severus e se colapsou no solo.

Remus alarmado tirou-lhe a camada e viu suas costas como um enredar de carne machucadas com sangue seco nos cílios que lhe tinha proporcionado o Lord. Alarmado ante o estado de Severus chamou a Dumbledore pela lareira e a Madame Pomfrey. Ambos foram rapidamente, transportou a Severus com todo cuidado até a cama o depositou ali com muito cuidado e lhe tirou a roupa para que a enfermeira pudesse o cuidar.

Madame Pomfrey fez gala de toda sua destreza e lhe aplicou vários feitiços curativos e de limpeza lhe cobriu as costas e as nádegas com umas gases e lhe deu de beber uma poção calmante para que pudesse descansar.

Na outra habitação Remus e Dumbledore discutiam baixinho para que Severus não pudesse lhes ouvir.

- Não posso permitir que Severus siga vendo a esse louco engendro, não sabemos o que lhe ocorreu hoje, podia o ter matado e não suportaria que morresse. -disse isto Remus entre lágrimas de dor pelo sofrimento ao que tinha sido submetido seu companheiro.

- Acalma-te rapaz, Severus agora está bem, é forte sairá desta. Está tranquilo esta tem sido a última vez que tem ido com esse desquiciado.

Madame Pomfrey saiu da habitação de Severus e dirigindo-se a ambos lhes disse que este ia dormir durante umas horas pelos efeitos da poção e que quando acordasse suas feridas estariam praticamente curadas.

-\-\-\-\-\

Enquanto Malfoy tinha levado a Blaise até as habitações de sua mansão onde se encontrava com Ginny anteriormente. Com uma delicadeza impropria dele depositou ao garoto na cama de bruços. Mandou chamar a um elfo para que lhe trouxesse poções e unguentos com os que curar ao jovem ferido.

Sua mente trabalhava a grande velocidade, tinha-se convertido em seu salvador e, este fato, o rapaz não poderia o ignorar, lhe devia muito e lhe faria pagar com cresces.

Continuasse…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas esse Lucius não é nada delicado com um varão, muito menos num salvador do garoto… enfim espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	8. Malfoy madura seu plano

**Capítulo 8 Lucius madura seu plano.  
><strong>  
>Draco acordou com uma sensação de paz que não tinha sentido em muito tempo, um braço cálido se aferrava a sua cintura. Olhou com amor ao moreno que descansava sobre seu peito, tinha os olhos fechados e umas enormes pestanas sobressaíam de suas pálpebras, não pôde resistir a tentação e os beijou. Timidamente abriram-se ao sentir uns lábios que lhe acariciavam.<p>

- Bom dia amor, vê-te tão formoso quando dorme que não tenho podido resistir a tentação de beijar-te.

- Bom dia a ti também é o melhor que me passou em muito tempo. Quero-te

Draco acariciou suavemente o cabelo do moreno e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Harry abraçou com mais força a cintura do loiro e assim quietos sem se dizer nada deixaram que suas magias se misturassem e uma sensação de paz lhes inundasse. Sentiam que nada mau podia lhes passar se estavam juntos.

- Vamos amor temos que nos levantar e baixar ao Grande Comedor ao café da manha ou todos pensarão que nos ocorreu algo.

- Está bem, Draco acho que tem razão, mas sabe uma coisa me encantaria poder passar todo o dia contigo, esquecer do mundo, dos perigos que nos rodeiam, da morte de Ginny de…

Harry não pôde seguir falando umas grossas lágrimas inundaram seu rosto, Draco acariciou as bochechas do moreno e limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto. Abraçou com força ao moreno tentando transmitir-lhe calor e consolo. Passados uns minutos de estar abraçados, Harry deixou de chorar alçou a vista para Draco e disse-lhe:

- Nunca pensei que pudesse chegar a amar desta maneira. Só quando estou contigo sinto uma paz que jamais tinha tido.

- Amor eu também sinto assim, te quero mais que a minha vida.

- Acho que é hora de vestir-nos. -ao mesmo tempo que dizia isso, Harry tentou se levantar e sentiu uma pequena pulsada de dor ao final de suas costas que lhe fez mostrar um gesto de dor.

Draco alarmado ficou olhando-lhe e disse-lhe:

- Que te ocorre meu amor, te lastimei? Oh não! Não me perdoarei, não quis te fazer dano, por fa…

- Silêncio meu amor não siga se desculpando, foi muito delicado comigo, ainda que foi minha primeira vez mal me doeu, estava assustado, mas conseguiu acordar em mim sensações que nunca tinha tido, foi maravilhoso, me fez seu e assim quero seguir sendo.

- Obrigado, meu amor, sempre o será e eu o serei seu também, mas isso não tira para que me preocupe por se te fiz dano. Deixa-me ver-te, faz favor, dá-te a volta.  
>Draco observou as costas do moreno e viu como um pouco de sangue seca assomava em sua entrada, prova de sua virgindade.<p>

- Espera meu amor apanharei um pouco de água e umas gasas para limpar-te, não quero o fazer com magia, quero te curar com minhas próprias mãos.

Draco levantou-se para uma porta que tinha aparecido na habitação, como ele pensava era um magnifico banho com um botequim equipado para qualquer classe de cura. Draco apanhou umas gases, um recipiente com água morna, uma toalha e uma pomada que lhe aliviaria o pungente.

Acercou-se à cama e começou a limpar suavemente a entrada de Harry para não lastima-lo mais, lhe secou com a toalha, jogou a pomada e a estendeu com movimentos circulares ao redor do ânus de Harry. Quando viu que estava pronto lhe volteou e lhe deu um beijo, tímido ao princípio, que foi subindo de tom. Provocou que os pênis de ambos fossem em aumento.

Draco não queria voltar a possuir a Harry por temor a lastima-lo mais, suavemente se apartou do moreno e lhe deu um beijo no nariz.

- Que ocorre Draco, te molestei em algo.

- Não meu amor o que passa é que não quero te fazer dano, deixe que a pomada atue durante o dia e te prometo que esta noite poderemos voltar a nos amar e te asseguro que não vai sentir mais dor.

- Está bem, confio em ti, esperarei ansioso a que chegue a noite.

Após um banho rápido vestiram-se e baixaram ao Grande Comedor, não queriam por enquanto que se soubesse de sua relação pelo que lembraram entrar por separado.  
>Draco chegou até a mesa de Slytherin uns minutos após que Harry se sentasse entre seus colegas de casa, quem se acercaram a ele a lhe dar o me pesa, pois sabiam da grande amizade que lhe unia à família Weasley.<p>

- Ainda não tem regressado Zabini de casa de sua mãe? -disse Draco dirigindo-se a Nott.

- Não e sabe estou preocupado, é muito raro que sua mãe lhe fizesse chamar, já sabe que ela nunca se preocupou muito por ele e de repente o faz a essas horas da noite. Não sei acho que aqui ocorre algo muito raro.

_oOo_

Enquanto Lucius esperava a que o elfo aparecesse com todo o necessário para curar ao jovem Zabini. Assim dormindo, graças à poção que lhe tinha fornecido o loiro, parecia que não lhe tinha passado nada. Mas suas pernas ensanguentadas diziam todo o contrário.

Via-se tão formoso que Lucius não pôde deixar de lhe tocar esse rosto de ébano que descansava com uma careta de dor.

- Sinto muito deveras rapaz, não me imaginei que o Lord fosse tão brusco com um menino tão inocente, em verdade que era virgem e o te arrebatou sua inocência. É uma pena, pois tivesse gostado de tê-lo feito eu, mas de uma maneira que nunca me pudesse esquecer e te sentisse unido a minha pessoa de por vida. Agora me custará mais conseguir que se apaixone de mim e sirva a meus propósitos.

Lucius apartou-se quando o elfo começou a limpar e a curar ao jovem moreno. Ordenou-lhe ao elfo que o arroupasse bem e que estivesse na habitação até que este começasse a se acordar para ser ele ao primeiro que visse quando recobrasse a consciência e não a um elfo.

Narcisa estava tomando o café da manha no comedor quando Lucius entrou nele. Sua esposa estava já acostumada a suas ausências, também não se importava, não lhe amava e nunca o tinha feito, seu casamento só tinha sido consumado por ter um herdeiro. Sabia das apetências do loiro e nunca umas saia lhe iam voltar louco de amor. A ele só lhe interessavam as calças e a ela a verdade lhe dava igual enquanto pudesse manter seu status e seu nível de vida.

Não lhe interessava para nada seu marido nem as turbas histórias nas que estava metido, ela tinha os amantes que quisesse para poder satisfazer seus apetites carnais. Por isso não lhe perguntou nem lhe recriminou de porque não tinha estado na casa em toda a noite. Simplesmente deu-lhe em uns bons dias muito frios como acostumava desde fazia 17 anos.

Lucius sentou-se na outra ponta da mesa e dispôs-se a tomar café lendo o profeta como todas as manhãs.

- Vou-me Lucius, passarei neste mês em Paris, quando se vão acercando as festividades natalinas regressarei a casa o tempo que esteja Draco na mansão, depois voltarei a me marchar.

- Está bem Narcisa, tenta não montar nenhum escândalo, já sabe que devemos guardar muito bem as aparências, por isso se pensa emborrachar-te como a última vez e te passear nua pelo jardim da mansão de Paris perseguida por algum jovenzinho tenta lançar um feitiço de ocultação ou te juro que te encerrarei de por vida na casa.

- Estúpido, que te creste, nunca tenho feito tal coisa.

- Isso não é o que me informaram meus agentes.

- Como se atreves a espiar-me, cretino puxa-saco.

Lucius levantou-se e soltou-lhe uma sonora bofetada que fez mais ruído que dano à altiva loira.

- Nunca, me ouve, nunca volte a insultar dessa maneira e sabe perfeitamente que não minto, que utiliza a casa de Paris para te montar suas orgias particulares com jovenzinhos. Não me faça que te repudie, porque pode sair muito mau parada de todo este assunto.

Narcisa não disse mais, saiu pela porta, sabia que tinha forçado a situação e que tinha todas as de perder, seu marido era despiedado e enquanto não se metesse em sua vida privada podia seguir fazendo o que lhe dava a vontade desde que não fosse público.

Quando estava a ponto de terminar seu café da manhã o elfo que tinha estado cuidando de Blaise apareceu no comedor.

- Meu amo o jovem Zabini está-se começando a acordar.

Lucius levantou-se e apareceu nas habitações nas que descansava o adolescente.

- Vejo que já tem acordado pequeno, silêncio não digas nada, estás a salvo consegui te trazer até aqui e te tenho estado velando todo o momento teu sonho após te ter curado tuas feridas. Vais sentir uma pequena moléstia, mas cedo desaparecerá.

- Trouxe-te algo de o café da manha, te incorpora devagar na cama, e te apoia nestes almofadões. -Disse-o enquanto colocava às costas do garoto uns suaves almofadões de plumas. Blaise de tentou sentar, mas ainda lhe doía bastante pelo que se pôs de meio lado ajudado por um serviçal Malfoy.

- Muito obrigado senhor, acho que acabo de viver um terrível pesadelo. Sabia que se importava muito pouco a minha mãe, mas daí a que me vendesse como um brinquedo ao senhor tenebroso, nunca se me passou pela cabeça.

- Não diga mais precioso e tome o café, tem que repor forças para poder voltar ao colégio e tentar levar uma vida normal.

- Não sei se poderei alguma vez me comportar como se não tivesse passado nada. Esse monstro tirou-me as vontades de viver. -disse isto enquanto começava a chorar.

Lucius odiava os choros, mas tinha que se aguentar se queria se ganhar a confiança e o amor desse adolescente. De todas formas ao o ver chorar dessa maneira se lhe movia algo em seu interior. Acercou-se ao rapaz e abraçou-lhe como um pai o faria com seu filho que se acaba de fazer dano ao se cair.

Blaise começou a chorar a cada vez mais forte, enquanto Lucius acariciava as costas nuas com ternura. Pouco a pouco seus choros começaram a remeter e ficou mais tranquilo. Lucius levantou sua cara e deu-lhe um tímido beijo nos lábios.

- Vamos precioso, tome, quero que te ponha bem em seguida.

Blaise olhou-lhe com agradecimento e fez o que o maior lhe indicava. Quando acabou de tomar o café da manha sentiu que o sonho lhe começava outra vez a embargar. Eram os efeitos da poção que Lucius tinha posto em seu café da manhã, graças à mesma se recuperaria fisicamente muito rápido, animicamente era já outra questão.

_oOo_

Ao cair a tarde Draco estava realmente preocupado não tinha visto a Severus em todo o dia e para cúmulo seu amigo também não aparecia, já não podia mais iria até as habitações de Severus para saber que estava passando. Não podia apresentar nesse estado adiante de seu Harry.

Quando esteve adiante das estâncias de Snape chamou à porta, Remus abriu devagar e se surpreendeu de ver ali a Draco e não a Madame Pomfrey com a cura para seu companheiro.

- Adiante Draco que te faz vir por aqui a estas horas.

- Professor preciso ver Severus, não sei se lhe ocorre algo estou preocupado algo me inquieta e ademais quisesse saber se lhe sucede também algo a Blaise, leva dois dias sem estar no colégio e sua mãe não é precisamente muito amorosa e não lhe aguenta de seguido tanto tempo. É digna amiga de minha mãe.

- Creio Remus que Draco deve saber toda a verdade.

- Professor Dumbledore não esperava lhe ver aqui a você também, que lhe passa a meu padrinho, faz favor, não me digam que estava grave.

- Acalme rapaz, já se encontra melhor, mas ainda está débil.

- Remus será melhor que lhe sirva um chá quente ao garoto e que lhe conte o que tem ocorrido. É melhor que lhe diga toda a verdade. Madame Pomfrey não demorará já em vir e começará sua cura.

- De acordo Albus, mas resulta-me muito doloroso e não sei se poderei o contar sem me jogar a chorar. Prefiro que o faça você.

- Está bem meu rapaz, te senta Draco te contarei todo o que tem passado.

Draco escutava atenciosamente, não se movia nem piscava, seu rosto não deixava transluzir nenhuma emoção. Era a educação que tinha recebido, frio como uma pedra, mas com um vulcão em seu interior. Sabia o desquiciado que estava o Lord e a falta de escrúpulos de seu pai e o papel tão perigoso ao que jogava seu padrinho, mas nem em seus piores pesadelos poderia sonhar que uma mãe entregasse a seu filho dessa maneira e que fosse violado tão cruelmente por esse sádico.

- Severus após o sucedido esta noite na mansão de Voldemort, não voltará mais a fazer parte de suas filas, acho que suspeita dele, não me estranharia que tivesse lido em sua mente enquanto violava a seu amigo e tenha descoberto seu segredo.

- Que passou com meu amigo? E com meu pai?

- Seu pai acompanhou a Zabini ao banheiro das habitações de Voldemort e desapareceu dali. Não sabemos nada mais. Não sei que quer seu pai obter do jovem Zabini, me imagino que nada bom.

- Suponho que tudo isso te resulta muito duro, não deixa de ser seu pai, mas me crê Draco, as coisas que me contou Severus dele poria os cabelos de ponta até um desquiciado homem lobo como o que me mordeu.

Nesse momento Madame Pomfrey chamou à porta disposta a fazer-lhe a cura a Severus. Apoiado sobre o quício da porta de sua habitação estava um Severus mais pálido do normal tinha ouvido toda a conversa e com um semblante demudado disse aos presentes:

- Acho que já sou maior para decidir se devo ou não voltar ao chamado do Lord e também não vejo bem tudo o que lhe disseste a Draco. Bastantes problemas tem já para pensar nos de outros. Este garoto precisa um pouco de tranquilidade.

Severus a cada vez sentia-se mais enfadado, não queria que Draco sofresse mais o queria como a um filho, esse que nunca teve nem teria. Queria poupar-lhe todo sofrimento e mais agora que por fim tinha aclarado suas ideias e não queria seguir os passos de seu pai.

O esforço de levantar da cama, os sofrimentos da última noite e a angústia que lhe entrou ao saber que Draco conhecia suas penúrias, unido às poções tão fortes que lhe tinham fornecido que as pernas se lhe dobraram e se não tivesse sido por um Remus que correu rápido para ele se teria caído ao solo.

- Já meu amor, não te enfades conosco, não podíamos manter a Draco na ignorância. Ele é mais forte do que te pensas, não podemos lhe manter enganado por mais tempo. Tarde ou cedo ia inteirar-se e é melhor que o soubesse por nós que por alguém alheio a sua família, porque assim te considera.

Os olhos de Lupin derrocavam amor e pena ao pensar que Severus estava enfadado com ele, não queria lhe preocupar, precisava muita paz e sossego para repor de suas feridas externas, e sobretudo internas. Empurrou-lhe suavemente para a cama e obrigou-lhe a dar-se a volta para que Madame Pomfrey lhe curasse.

Draco só viu amor nesses olhos negros e dourados, viu um amor maduro, sereno que inundava o ambiente de paz. Isso é o que ele queria para ele e seu Harry. Amor sereno, maduro…

- Bem Draco é melhor que deixemos a Severus descansar, Remus cuidará muito bem dele.

- Está bem diretor, será melhor que me vá até as masmorras.

Draco apressou o passo, não se tinha dado conta do tarde que era, lhe ficavam só cinco minutos para se encontrar com Harry tinham ficado ao lado das escadas que lhes conduziriam até o quarto andar. Esta noite não poderiam a passar juntos. Tinha-se inteirado pelos comentários que chegavam desde a mesa de Gryffindor que amanhã seria o enterro da Weasley e Harry se iria junto com Ron a passar a noite na Toca.

- Olá, meu amor! Faz muito que me espera?

- Não, acabo de chegar, me tenho que ir em meia hora, por sua mirada enquanto estávamos no Grande Comedor, me dei conta que tinha ouvido a conversa sobre o enterro de Ginny.

- Assim é, gostaria de poder te acompanhar amanhã nesses momentos, mas acho que não seria prudente por minha parte ir até ali.

- Não se preocupe, sei que estará pensado em mim e isso me reconforta.

Após dizer isto, Harry se acercou mais a Draco e lhe deu um beijo muito terno nos lábios, este abraçou ao moreno rodeando com seus braços a cintura e lhe atraindo para ele. Após um momento separaram-se e olharam-se aos olhos dizendo com essa mirada o muito que se queriam, que eram um do outro e nada nem ninguém lhes ia separar.

- Vamos meu amor te acompanharei um pouco até tua sala comum, já fica pouco para que te vá com Ron e Hermione à Toca. Passado amanhã é sábado e poderemos passar todo o dia juntos.

Os dois jovens meteram-se baixo a capa de invisibilidade de Harry e com as mãos entrelaçadas dirigiram-se à torre de Gryffindor.

Enquanto na mansão Malfoy um garoto como o ébano acordava de um sonho e quando abriu os olhos sua mente começou a trabalhar depressa e sentiu medo e dor, muita dor. Mas uns olhos cinzas olhavam-lhe com calidez.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**O que será que vai acontecer com Zabini? Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, vejo vocês nos próximos..**

**Ate lá**

**Fui…**


	9. Preparando o Fim de Semana

**Capitulo 9 Preparando o fim de semana  
><strong>  
>O trio de ouro apareceu-se no salão da família Weasley, ali uma chorosa Molly recebeu-os com os braços abertos. Toda a família e amigos se encontravam ao redor do caixão da pequena da família. Passaram a noite velando a Ginny e com as primeiras luzes da alva encaminharam-se ao recém inaugurado mausoléu familiar. Depositaram à ruiva que tinha sido transportada pelos gêmeos, Ron e Harry até o oco destinado para seu ataúde.<p>

O patriarca dos Weasley disse umas palavras recordando a sua filha ao igual que seus irmãos, mãe e por suposto Dumbledore. Uma vez acabado o ato dirigiram-se à Toca, onde uma chorosa Molly preparou um pouco de chá quente para os que se encontravam ali.

Harry encontrava-se muito triste ao igual que o resto da família de Ginny, seus pensamentos voavam uma e outra vez para seu loiro, que apesar da distância, o sentia muito próximo. Remus abraçou ao moreno e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

- Despede-te dos Weasley, devemos voltar ao Colégio, Hermione, Severus, Albus e Minerva nos acompanharão.

- Senhora Weasley tenho que me marchar já ao colégio, sinto para valer o que tem ocorrido com Ginny, ela era como a irmã que nunca tive.

- Eu sei carinho, todos sentimos sua perda, só espero encontrar ao que fez isto a minha filha e chegar a saber em algum dia porque o fez.

- Senhor Weasley, marcho-me espero que nos vejamos cedo.

- Obrigado Harry por estar conosco nestes momentos tão difíceis para nossa família.

- Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Billy, Fleur vou-me, nos veremos cedo.

A seguir Remus e o resto do elenco de professores de Hogwarts e Hermione despediram-se dos Weasley deixando à família muito triste em seu lar.

Quando se apareceram muito próximo do Castelo, Remus acompanhou a Harry até o lago, ambos queriam dar um passeio e despejar-se um pouco. Severus ainda um pouco débil tinha preferido ir a suas habitações.

- Não se importam, verdade? Ainda preciso descansar um pouco até que as poções terminem de me fazer efeito. Nestes dias têm sido muito duros para todos. Antes passarei pela sala comum de Slytherin e avisarei a Draco de que já temos chegado.

- Obrigado amor, Harry e eu iremos dar um passeio pelo lago nos apetece despejar um pouco nossas mentes antes de voltar à rutina.

- Está bem, mas não demorem, cedo cairá a tarde e começará a fazer muito frio.

Dito isto Severus beijou ternamente a Remus e abraçou a Harry com muito carinho. A relação entre ele e seu professor tinha mudado muito, não se importava mostrar ao adusto professor que era uma pessoa com sentimentos e que queria muito a Remus e também a Harry. Suas facções eram menos duras quando estava na intimidade de seus seres queridos. Interiormente sentia-se melhor, sem tanto resquemor. Ademais desde que tinha aceitado não voltar a trabalhar como espião se sentia mais ligeiro, já não teria que presenciar mais mortes, nem torturas, nem também não estar à graça de um louco desalmado como era Voldemort.

Remus tinha-lhe mudado sua vida e isso era muito importante para ele, lhe tinha dado uma razão para viver. Ademais estava Harry seu afilhado que também os queria muito e tinha que proteger. Devagar foi-se até a sala comum de sua casa. Quando chegou até ela se encontrou a um Draco ensimesmado olhando uma foto.

- Senhor Malfoy acompanhe até meu despacho quero informar-lhe de algo.

A Draco quase cai-lhe ao solo a foto, estava tão concentrado olhando-a que não se percebeu de que Severus se acercava a ele. Era uma foto de Draco com seus pais quando tinha 11 anos, foi tomada justo antes de partir para Hogwarts, sempre a tinha tido muito carinho, pois se para a ilusão a vendo de que eram uma família perfeita. Naqueles tempos assim o cria, orgulhoso de pertencer a uma das poucas famílias que eram sangue pura, com dinheiro, prestígio. Que mais podia pedir? Agora se dava conta do que equivocado que estava, lhe faltava o mais importante, carinho de uns pais que nunca teria. Mas não se importava, ele formaria uma família com Harry, ademais tinha a seu padrinho e ao companheiro deste. Já não lhe interessava a pureza do sangue, nem o prestígio social, só lhe interessava Harry e o amor que se davam mutuamente.

Draco levantou-se de seu assento e arrugou a fotografia e atirou-a ao fogo, não voltaria a cair nessa falácia. Construiria seu próprio mundo, não se importava, não estava só. Com essa firme decisão foi depois de seu padrinho.

- Sucede algo padrinho?

- Não, Draco, só queria te informar que já temos regressado ao castelo. Harry está com Remus dando um passeio pelo lago. Acho que queria-lhe informar das suspeitas que tinha com respeito à morte de Ginny.

- Que suspeitas são essas? Sabe algo que nós não? Faz favor conta-me.

- Não é nada seguro Draco, mas acho que Remus tem razão, suspeita que Ginny não era tão inocente como aparentava, quiçá estava doída por algo e buscou uma maneira de se vingar se unindo a algum comensal. Acho que não há que ser muito pronto para se dar conta de que Ginny queria a Harry, não como a um irmão senão como algo mais.

- Não quisesse me precipitar, mas estes dois dias que tenho passado muito tempo na cama, me têm dado que pensar. Ainda não lhe contado nada a Remus, mas acho que não me equivocaria muito se dissesse que seu pai não é muito alheio a tudo o que lhe passou à pequena dos Weasley e que agora busca um substituto para que lhe mantenha informado de tudo o que ocorre em Hogwarts e em especial com seu filho e com a fixação de Voldemort, Harry.

- Sabia que meu pai era um mesquinho, um ser sem escrúpulos, mas que pôde lhe levar a matar à Weasley e deixar nesse estado muito próximo do colégio.

- Isso me temo Draco que terá que o contar ele. Se para-te a pensar tudo encaixa, senão porque se levou a Blaise e me imagino que o está cuidando, já que a esta alturas teria aparecido morto, estava em um estado muito lamentável quando o Lord o deixou. Em sua casa não acho que este, sua mãe nunca o quis, só lhe interessava o dinheiro que lhe deixou seu pai, se estava convertendo em um estorvo, pois daqui a pouco teria que receber sua herança. Fato que mermaria muito seus arcas.

- Entregando a Blaise ao Senhor Tenebroso Marian Zabini assegurava-se prestígio entre o sangue limpo e não mermar sua herança. Já sei que tudo isto soa muito cruel para uma mãe, mas tem que reconhecer que é uma mulher demasiado fria e calculadora. É uma autêntica comensal ainda que não tenha a marca.

- Esperemos que meu pai lhe esteja cuidando e que volte cedo ao castelo. Blaise é a um dos poucos aos que posso chamar amigos e sentiria muito o perder.

- Se não me equivoco acho que teremos a Blaise muito cedo entre nós. Agora Draco, como amanhã é sábado me imagino que te apetecerá passar um momento com Harry, tenham cuidado de que ninguém os descubra. Amanhã imagino-me que quererá ir a Hogsmeade a passar ao dia.

- Assim é padrinho, mas acho que pode ser perigoso, qualquer um poderia nos ver e não queremos que saiba ainda o nosso. Harry tem muitos inimigos entre as filas do inominável e meu pai daria muito pela informação.

- Bom se quer eu os diria que fôsse passar no dia a Culrain, é um lugar muggle muito bonito cerca do lago Ness nas Highlands, conta com um albergue, Carbisdale Castle, relentado por uma família muito agradável, está situado em um bosque e é um lugar muito especial para mim. Ali Remus e eu nos amamos pela primeira vez.

- Encanta-me a ideia, acha que Dumbledore nos deixará marchar o fim de semana.

- Deixa isso de minha conta, lhe direi ao diretor que por culpa dos últimos acontecimentos aos quatro nos iria muito bem poder passar um fim de semana fora do mundo mágico, ir a um lugar onde ninguém nos conhecesse e fora de todo perigo.

- Obrigado padrinho, não sabe como te agradeço. Agora mesmo lhe irei dizer a Harry.

Dito o qual Draco abraçou a seu padrinho suavemente e saiu em busca de seu amor, enquanto Severus se comunicava com o diretor através da lareira.

No lago Remus fazia partícipe a Harry de suas suspeitas, ainda que não era fácil para ele lhe transmitir a seu filhote. Harry estava muito assombrado, não podia dar crédito ao que Remus lhe dizia, mas as evidências eram muitas e afinal de contas não era tão descabelado como em um princípio podia crê.

Draco acercou-se ao lago e um grande sorriso alumiou seu rosto, tinha visto a Harry e ainda que seu semblante era sério já não demonstrava tristeza senão assombro, possivelmente pelo que Remus estava lhe terminando de contar.

- Harry, professor alegro-me de ver-lhes. Severus propôs-me um plano para o fim de semana no que os quatro nos veríamos envolvidos se estamos todos de acordo.

- Bem Draco que é o que nos propõe Severus. -disse Remus com um sorriso divertido no rosto que fez que seus olhos brilhassem de emoção.

- Meu padrinho propôs que fôssemos a Carbisdale Castle em Culrain, ele se encarregaria de falar com o diretor para que autorizasse nossa partida.

A Remus alumiou lhe o rosto, este fim de semana faria 2 anos que ele e Severus estavam juntos após essa noite tão maravilhosa que passaram no Castelo de Carbisdale.

_**Flash Back  
><strong>_  
><em>- Obrigado Remus por aceitar meu convite, sabe que me custa muito trabalho exteriorizar meus sentimentos, mas você é o melhor que me passou em muitos anos. Era muito importante para mim que aceitasse o convite.<em>

_- Não diga mais Severus, você também é o melhor que me passou em muito tempo. Aceitei seu convite porque sabia que era algo muito importante, não só para ti senão também para mim. Eu também te amo e quisesse passar o resto de meus dias junto a ti._

_Severus acercou-se a Remus e lhe beijou ternamente nos lábios, com sua língua demandava entrar em sua boca. Os lábios do castanho abriram-se convidando-lhe a penetrar em sua boca. Enquanto se beijavam começaram a acariciar-se suavemente o um ao outro. Não queriam se precipitar, sabiam que esta primeira vez era muito importante para os dois. Se tudo saía bem criaria umas bases sólidas para seu futuro.  
><em>  
><em>Pouco a pouco foram despojando de suas roupas, não tinham pressa, tinham o tempo todo do mundo para se amar. Quando estiveram nus Severus admirou o corpo de seu companheiro, para ele era o mais formoso que tinha tido nunca, apesar das cicatrizes que cobriam seu peito e costas como consequência das transformações sofridas por seu amor a cada lua cheia. Desde esse momento jurou-se buscar uma cura para a licantropia.<br>_  
><em>- É formoso Remus, jamais pude me imaginar que em algum dia te entregaria a mim, quando éramos adolescentes te via tão inalcançável, sempre rodeado de teus amigos, como ia pensar que te fixaria em um ser amargurado e solitário como era eu.<em>

_- Não diga isso, a mim me ocorria igual, quantas vezes sonhei com que te acercava a mim e me declarava seu amor, mas claro a um pobre rapaz como era eu perseguido por uma maldição não lhe estava permitido formar casal com alguém como você. Era e é tão perfeito que…  
><em>  
><em>- Não siga, por fim estamos juntos e isso é o único que importa agora. Quero amar-te todo o dia, toda a noite, toda a vida.<br>_  
><em>A seguir Severus abraçou a Remus de uma maneira que parecia que queria se fundir com ele. Apanhou lhe em braços e depositou-lhe suavemente na cama. Começou a beijar-lhe nos lábios e baixo pelo pescoço até chegar a seu peito, onde começou a acariciar seus mamilos com a boca até conseguir que estivessem eretos. Quando conseguiu seu objetivo seguiu marcando uma linha de beijos e se deteve na virilidade do castanho, começou a acariciar seu membro com a boca. Quando sentiu que seu companheiro estava bastante excitado e para evitar que terminasse demasiado cedo, retirou sua boca e começou a acariciar sua entrada, introduziu um de seus dedos e com suaves movimentos circulares começou a dilata-la, depois introduziu outro e depois outro mais, enquanto com a outra mão acariciava o pênis deste.<br>_  
><em>- Severus, preciso-te dentro já, quero ser completamente teu, mas faz favor vê com cuidado, sei que é um pouco triste, mas nunca tenho estado com ninguém, sempre quis que minha primeira vez fosse contigo.<em>

_Severus surpreendeu-se com as palavras de Remus, não podia achar que alguém tão formoso como ele não tivesse sido amado por ninguém. Uma lágrima de emoção correu pela cara do moreno, seu amor tinha-se reservado para ele. Isto era mais do que podia esperar. Deu-lhe um beijo muito terno e com um feitiço sem palavras lubrificou seu pênis e a entrada do castanho e introduziu pouco a pouco seu pênis no corpo de seu casal._

_Remus não pôde evitar um estremecimento de dor quando foi penetrado pela primeira vez, apesar da delicadeza com a que Severus o estava fazendo._

_- Tranquilo meu amor a dor passará cedo, quando esteja preparado me faz saber e se a dor é muito forte o deixaremos. Por nada do mundo quero te fazer dano.  
><em>  
><em>Quando Remus se acostumou à intrusão começou a mover seus quadris. Severus começou a entrar e sair do corpo do castanho. De repente este tinha começado a arquejar de prazer, sua próstata tinha sido tocada pelo moreno.<br>_  
><em>Severus intensificou as investidas ao mesmo tempo que acariciava o pênis de Remus até que ambos se vieram. Quando conseguiram estabilizar suas respirações, Severus saiu do interior de seu companheiro, ao que se lhe escapou um pequeno som de queixa pela perda, e lhe abraçou fazendo que sua cabeça repousasse sobre seu peito e assim placidamente se dormiram<br>_  
><em><strong>Fim do Flashback<br>**_  
>- Parece-me uma ideia maravilhosa, Draco, vou ao castelo a preparar a bagagem, não demoreis rapazes, me imagino que Severus quererá sair o quanto antes.<p>

Draco e Harry agradeceram o gesto de Remus ao deixá-los sozinhos. O loiro atraiu ao moreno para seus lábios e o beijou ternamente.

- Estranhei-te Harry, não sabe quanto.

- Eu também a ti, me tivesse encantado que tivesse estado a meu lado, mas senti sua presença em minha mente, sabia que estava pensando em mim ao igual que eu em ti.

- Vamos meu amor temos todo o fim de semana por diante, devemos preparar também nossa bagagem, já sabe que meu padrinho é muito pouco paciente.

Continuará…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo**

**Vejo vocês em breve nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve :D**

**Feliz natal!**


	10. O Regresso de Blaise

**Capítulo 10 O Regresso de Blaise  
><strong>  
>Blaise acabava de acordar, levava só em um dia em mãos de Lucius Malfoy, após que fosse ultrajado pelo Lord adiante deste e de seu chefe de casa. O primeiro que viu foram uns olhos cinzas que lhe olhavam com calidez.<p>

- Olá precioso tem descansado bem? Shh, não diga nada, agora te vais levantar lentamente e se vai dar um bom banho, logo tomara o café da manha e falaremos do que você queira.

Lucius começou a retirar as cobertas ao garoto, quando Blaise se deu conta de que estava nu, Malfoy já lhe tinha visto enquanto era violado por Voldemort e se imaginava que uma vez em casa deste, também, estava tão mau que não se importou, mas agora que se encontrava com forças não lhe apetecia nada que lhe visse assim, não se confiava de tudo de Lucius, tinha muito más referências por parte de seu filho e ademais era um comensal. Agarrou as cobertas tentando cobrir-se. Lucius sorriu-se ante o gesto do rapaz.

- Tranquilo Blaise, não penso te fazer nada, já te vi nu antes, de todas formas se isso te incomoda não se preocupe, de darei uma bata com a que cobrir seu formoso corpo.

- Obrigado senhor, dá-me vergonha de que me veja nu, já o passei bastante mau e não quero seguir sofrendo.

- Não se preocupe, respeito sua intimidade, não quero que se sinta mau por minha culpa, só quero que te encontre a gosto. Nunca, nunca, vai voltar a passar pelo que te fez o Senhor tenebroso. A partir do momento em que te saquei de sua mansão me converti em seu fiel guarda-costas, em seu protetor.

Blaise não sabia para onde Malfoy queria dirigir seus passos, mas lhe resultava muito suspeito, tinha que ter cuidado com essa serpente.

- Desde faz um tempo sento-me atraído por ti, me agradava e me agrada muito que viesse à mansão Malfoy com meu filho. Não sei, acho que algo se acorda em meu interior quando te vejo.

Malfoy estava-se acercando perigosamente ao rapaz enquanto ia sussurrando essas confidencias, Blaise afastava-se um pouco mais dele, mas sua margem de manobra era pequeno, cedo se deu com o cabeceira da cama. Lucius não pôde mais que rir em seu interior pela afetação de virtude do rapaz. Vá, ia resultar-lhe mais fácil do que pensava apaixonar ao garoto.

Blaise a cada vez estava mais convencido de que Lucius não era de confiar e por fim estava deixando claras suas intenções, lhe tentava seduzir, que queria conseguir com isso era algo que ainda não tinha muito claro, mas se imaginava que precisava ter a alguém no interior do castelo para ter controlado a seu filho e por suposto a Dumbledore.

- Sinto muito senhor, está-me abrumando com o que me diz, compreenderá que me sinta assustado, acabo de passar por uma experiência muito desagradável e estou bastante confundido, ademais eu sempre lhe vi como ao pai meu melhor amigo e me resulta um pouco difícil assimilar tudo o que me está dizendo nestes momentos.

- Está bem, precioso, não tenha pena, não te vou impor nem a te forçar a fazer nada do que você não queira, é mais, só quero o melhor para ti. Iremos devagar, prometo-te que com o tempo chegará a sentir por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por ti agora.

- É hora de que tome seu banho, está o tempo todo que considere oportuno, a comida te trarão meus elfos assim que sentam que salgues do banho. Enquanto eu vou pôr em ordem meus assuntos e sinto que te tenha podido sentir mau por minha culpa.

Lucius disse isto com um tom que pretendia fazer culpado a Blaise pela rejeição que lhe transmitia. O garoto sabia que não era mais que uma nova estratagema do loiro para o fazer cair em suas garras. Tinha que jogar muito bem seu ativo se queria sair com bem desta situação que a cada vez lhe parecia mais perigosa. Como boa serpente pensaria com calma enquanto estava no banho como sair airoso da situação e poder chegar a Hogwarts onde sabia que ia receber ajuda.

- Sinto muito senhor se molestei lhe, para valer que não era minha intenção, só é que estou ainda muito assustado pelo ocorrido nestes dias, se ver vendido por sua mãe, violado e agora se sentindo amado pelo pai de seu melhor amigo.

- Quero que se ponha em minha situação e pense que pelo menos gostaria que lhe deixassem de um tempo para reflexionar e assimilar todo o ocorrido.

- De acordo Blaise, não te vou pressionar, só quero que me veja como alguém que é incapaz de te fazer dano, que estou aqui para te proteger de qualquer que quisesse te fazer dano. É mais, para que veja que minhas intenções são boas, uma vez que se tenha banhado e comido, eu mesmo te levarei até o colégio e quando se sinta seguro nos muros do castelo pensa em tudo o que tem passado e se disse e me conteste em uma carta com o que pensa fazer a partir de agora conosco.

Lucius acercou lhe uma bata de seda negra a Blaise que tinha em um armário do dormitório e se deu a volta para que o garoto se pudesse vestir com total intimidade. O gesto foi de seu agrado, quiçá tinha-o julgado mau e…, não, Malfoy era um ser ladino e traiçoeiro, só estava tentado ganhar sua confiança para o utilizar em não sabia que maldito plano. Levantou-se da cama, pôs-se a bata e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Lucius não queria estragar seu plano e por isso a seu pesar saiu da habitação, o jovem bastardo era duro de pelar, não era tão tonto como ele se tinha imaginado, lhe ia custar mais do que se imaginava se ganhar sua confiança. Era digno filho de sua mãe, ainda que mais cândido que ela.

Blaise, tinha vontade de sair dali o quanto antes e voltar a Hogwarts, se Lucius queria jogar ao apaixonado bom, por ele estava bem, se aproveitaria do jogo do maior e assim conseguiria o único que lhe preocupava, voltar aos muros protetores do castelo e uma vez seguro poderia se derrubar e chorar por todo o que lhe tinha passado. Nunca poderia entregar sua inocência à pessoa à que se tinha estado reservando e não sabia se lhe ia querer uma vez que soubesse que já não era virgem, ainda que tivesse perdido essa virgindade pela força e não voluntariamente.

Sua relação com seu namorado estava muito ao princípio e ainda não se tinham proposto se amar, era muito cedo e queriam a manter em segredo, tinha medo que chegasse a ouvidos de sua mãe e lhe proibisse estar com ele ou inclusive lhe sacasse do colégio se compreendia que não poderia unir a seu filho em algum casal vantajoso para aumentar sua fortuna porque este estivesse apaixonado de outra pessoa.  
>Tranquilamente, enquanto sua mente dava voltas a estes temas, se banhou esfregando-se de maneira compulsiva tentado tirar de seu corpo o cheiro, já inexistente de Voldemort.<p>

Quando quis se dar conta sua pele queimada e chorou com amargura, estava manchado, não saberia se poderia voltar a se deixar tocar por outro homem ou ser beijado como o fazia seu namorado.

Como se demorava muito em sair, Lucius mandou a um elfo que se acercasse até o banheiro para ver se lhe tinha sucedido algo, não quis o fazer ele mesmo para seguir fingindo que respeitava todas as decisões de Blaise.

- Amo. -gritou nervoso o elfo, vinga correndo acho que ao jovem senhorito Zabini ocorre-lhe algo mau.

Com um gesto de incomodo, Lucius foi ao chamado do elfo e ali viu um panorama que lhe deixo um pouco mau. Blaise, sentado no chão, chorava agarrando-se as pernas e balançando-se de atrás para adiante. Sua pele luzia vermelha e cheia de aranhões que se tinha feito ao se esfregar energicamente quando se banhava, em alguns lugares, sua pele se tinha levantado e sangrava um pouco.

Lucius correu até o rapaz e lançou lhe um feitiço de cura antes de pôr lhe uma toalha em cima e apanhá-lo em braços e levar até a cama novamente.

- Calma, não chore mais, sei que atravessa um momento muito difícil, mas já te disse que não te vai voltar a passar nada, está baixo minha proteção. Vamos, tem que comer algo, repõe forças, descansa outro pouco e quando te acorde te levarei até o castelo.

Lucius, enquanto falava a Blaise, acariciava suavemente a cabeça e as costas do rapaz, até que conseguiu que remetessem os soluços. Blaise girou a cabeça sem que Malfoy se desse conta e viu como este estava lhe falando e lhe acariciando sem olhar com um gesto de incomodo no rosto. O que confirmo o que já suspeitava, só o queria para algum plano retorcido.

Voltou a girar a cabeça sem que o maior se desse conta e lhe deu obrigado pelo que estava fazendo por ele, prometia não voltar a chorar, comeria um pouco e depois estaria encantado com que ele lhe acompanhasse até o castelo.

_oOo_

Enquanto em Hogwarts dois adultos e dois jovens preparavam suas malas para ir-se a passar um fim de semana romântico até Carbisdale Castle. Harry como sempre tinha um pequeno caos em sua habitação, não sabia muito bem que roupas se levar, ao final se decidiu por roupa cômoda e de abrigo e também um traje para a noite. Quando já tinha sua mala disposta baixo até sua sala comum a esperar a Remus.

- Harry onde vai? –perguntou Neville um pouco intrigado.

- Vou-me com Remus a passar o fim de semana fora, acho que faz-nos falta esquecer-nos um pouco de todo o que tem ocorrido. Ron não acho que volte até o domingo pela noite com Hermione, para esse momento já estarei aqui.

- Está bem, Harry espero que possa descansar.

Nesse momento aparecia Remus pela porta que dava acesso à sala comum de Gryffindor. Levava posta uma capa de viagem de cor negro que lhe tinha presenteado Severus na mão portava uma mala de fim de semana com tudo o necessário para esses dias. 

- Vamos Harry já é hora.

Harry apanhou sua mala e encaminhou-se para a porta com Remus, ambos se olharam e sorriram ternamente, iam passar um fim de semana tranquilo, se esquecendo de tudo o que tinha ocorrido nestes dias e do que poderia ocorrer em breve com o maldito Voldemort.

Chegaram até o despacho de Dumbledore onde já lhes estavam esperando Severus e Draco. O diretor dirigiu-se aos quatro desejando-lhes que lhe passassem muito bem e que descansassem, tinham que apanhar forças para o que em breve se tinham que enfrentar. Dumbledore pressentia que a guerra estava próxima.

Os quatro encaminharam-se à lareira e apareceram-se no caldeirão furado, ali apanharam o translador que lhes levaria até Carbisdale Castle em um lugar fora de olhos muggles. Quando aterrissaram, Harry foi agarrado pela cintura por Draco para evitar que caísse de bruços ao chão levantaram a vista e observaram uma paisagem que não esqueceriam nunca. Um entardecer emitia luzes alaranjadas e cinzas sobre um formoso lago, pequeno se comparavam-no com o de Hogwarts, mas igualmente formoso, ao fundo o castelo, mais pequeno que a escola mais com uma formosa torre e um montão de janelas, até 365 como viram nos folhetos do castelo.

Severus tinha-lhes preparada uma grande surpresa, como era novembro tinha podido alugar o castelo só para eles, o tinha todo muito bem planejado, um carro mágico lhes estava esperando a orlas do lago para acercar até as portas. Encantava lhe que vissem o castelo desde o lago, pois era uma vista muito formosa.

- Vamos nosso carro espera-nos, Remus senta a meu lado, os garotos podem ir no assento traseiro, acomodaremos a bagagem no tronco.

Os outros três ficaram com a boca aberta, o carro, em aparência um Audi A6, estava adaptado para magos, por esse motivo não tinham que o conduzir, não se imaginavam como Severus tinha preparado tudo isto e pensava que o castelo encontrariam mais de uma surpresa.

O castelo era alucinante, mais pequeno que Hogwarts, mas mais acolhedor, sua construção datava de princípios do Século XX e tinha umas vistas maravilhosas do rio Kyle e dos bosques que o circundam. Baixaram do automóvel e uns botões acercou-se até eles para recolher as malas e as pôr em um carrinho. Severus galantemente abriu a porta de Remus para que saísse do carro lhe ajudando ao lhe dar a mão, gesto que ruborizou ao castanho. Draco e Harry olharam divertida a atenção que prestava Severus a seu amor e o rubor do castanho ao se sentir tão mimado.

- Vamos garotos não vieram passar todo o fim de semana ai dentro.

Draco saiu por sua porta e apressou-se a fazer o mesmo que Severus com seu Harry, este divertido apanhou a mão do loiro e com umas sonoras gargalhadas saíram do carro.

- Não os tinha dito que era uns autênticos palhaços, é que um não pode ser cortes com seu companheiro, jovenzinhos os fica muito que aprender da galanteria dos maiores.

- Vamos padrinho, não se ofenda, mas não sabe o que valeria esta informação se a disséssemos em Hogwarts, onde ia ir a parar sua fama de adusto, resmungão e come meninos do temido professor de poções e chefe de casa de Slytherin.

- Não se os ocorrerá dizer nada disto ou terei graves problemas no que fica de curso.

Agora lhe tocou o turno a Remus de se rir

- Vamos Sev, não se enfade, não vê que os garotos estão tentando te gastar uma broma, fazia tempo que não os via tão felizes.

Dito isto agarrou a Severus pela cintura, o acercou até ele e lhe beijou ternamente nos lábios. Depois os quatro juntos entraram no Castelo até a recepção.

-Bem-vindos a Carbisdale Castle, esperemos senhor Princes que seu estadia aqui seja do mais prazerosa, durante este fim de semana terão o castelo a sua inteira disposição como assim lembramos, somente ficará o pessoal necessário para fazer mais cômoda sua estância.

- Se fazem o favor, os botões lhes levará até suas habitações, situadas na segunda planta, sua habitação senhores Princes será a 204 e a de suas afilhados a 214, agora se são tão amáveis podem subir por esse elevador.

A Remus quase cai-lhe a mandíbula ao solo da surpresa de ser chamado senhor Prince e que a Harry lhe considerasse seu afilhado. Desde depois Severus tinha uma mente que não parava de inventar coartadas com tal de preservar sua intimidade e a dos seus ainda que fossem passar um fim de semana em um castelo mágico.

Os botões conduziu-lhes até suas habitações nas que os elfos tinham disposto as roupas nos armários e tinham preparado um cava Gramona Celler Batlle 1999 na cada uma das habitações junto com umas fresas que o cava faria potenciar seu sabor.

As habitações estavam decoradas com uma luz muito tênue, tinham uma grande cama, uma cálida lareira, amplos janelas com vistas ao lago e um banho com uma enorme banheira de hidromassagens na que cabiam duas pessoas muito folgadamente. Os móveis robustos de mogno estavam belamente lavrados, cobriam as camas uns edredons nórdicos completamente brancos que contrastavam com o escuro dos móveis, um cálido tapete repousa ao lado da lareira que estava flanqueada por cômodos sofás e no centro a mesinha com o cava.

Remus voltou-se a Severus e deu-lhe um cálido beijo. –Obrigado meu amor, nunca poderei esquecer nossa primeira noite nesta mesma habitação, ademais hoje faz três anos que estamos juntos, é o melhor presente de aniversário que me pudeste dar. Quero-te tanto que dói.

- Não diga mais, veem nos dêmos um banho para nos tirar em cansaço da viagem e quem sabe se algo mais.

Remus riu de maneira cantarina e agarrando pela cintura a seu amor dirigiram-se ao banheiro, agarrando a garrafa de cava, as copas e as fresas.

Severus despiu-se e meteu-se na banheira abrindo os braços para que seu amor se aconchegara neles. Remus queria excitar a seu casal, por esse motivo começou a tirar-se lentamente a roupa, com movimentos sensuais que provocaram no moreno que lançasse pequenos gemidos de prazer.

Quando Remus se tirou os boxers deixou ao descoberto uma enorme ereção, o joguinho não só tinha excitado a Severus, senão também a ele. Introduziu-se devagar na banheira e acercou até a boca de Severus uma fresa que este começou a mordiscar ao mesmo tempo que lambia os dedos do castanho, quando terminou com a fresa Remus acercou a copa de cava ao moreno para que desse boa conta dela. Depois tirou-lhe a copa e pôs uma fresa entre seus lábios e acercou-se até a boca de Severus incitando-lhe a que a mordesse.

Severus estava a cada vez mais excitado com o jogo de seu amor, não lhe pensou e comeu a fresa e a boca do castanho, ato seguido começou a acariciar as costas do castanho e o sacou da banheira depositando no solo em cima de umas toalhas que tinha convocado. Depois apanhou as framboesas da tigela e apertou-as contra as mamilos de Remus aplastando e fazendo que o suco que soltavam escorrera sobre o peito deste, o mesmo fez no pênis e esvaziou uma taça de cava no peito e a virilidade de Remus.

Começou a lamber e apanhar entre seus dentes os pedaços de framboesa ao mesmo tempo que dava pequenos mordiscos nos mamilos deste. Quando limpou todo o peito seguiu baixando até o pene e repetiu a operação. Remus não podia mais notava como se ia derramar de uma hora para outra. Severus notou-o e apartou sua boca dele.

- Não quero que se venha tão cedo, quero que o façamos ao mesmo tempo, mas quero sentir seu interior, quero te fazer o amor, quero que pronuncie meu nome e eu o seu quando cheguemos ao êxtase e que nos percamos um nos olhos do outro.

Remus não podia mais, com essas palavras de seu amor começou a se emocionar e uma lágrima ameaçava com sair de seus olhos, era tão feliz que pensava que não podia durar muito. Tinha sofrido e tinha passado por tantas coisas que o se sentir amado e amar dessa maneira parecia um sonho.

Severus separou com delicadeza as pernas de seu amante e introduziu-se inesperadamente em seu corpo, começaram a mover os quadris a cada vez mais forte até que não puderam mais e se derramaram um no interior do outro e o outro entre ambos ao mesmo tempo que se olhavam aos olhos e a cada um dizia o nome do outro.

Deram-se um beijo terno e Severus separou-se com delicadeza de seu amor, limpou-se e limpou-o com mimo e apanhando lhe nos braços levou-o até a cama onde permaneceram abraçados até a hora do jantar.

_oOo_

Harry e Draco entraram na habitação agarrados da cintura, o loiro convidou a Harry a que se acercasse até a lareira, encheu as taças com cava e lhe propôs um brindes.

- Por nosso amor que seja eterno, que nada nem ninguém consiga jamais nos separar.

Acercou sua taça aos lábios de Harry e este aos de Draco, beberam até a última gota, Draco acercou uma framboesa à boca de seu namorado, quem abriu sensualmente os lábios para pegar de um só bocado. Draco beijou esses lábios de sabor a framboesas e a cava e saboreou até o último rincão dessa boca tão deliciosa. Acariciou esse cabelo revolto que lhe voltava louco, baixo pela nuca e começou a esfregar com movimentos giratórios as costas de seu amante, lhe despojou da suéter que levava deixando ao descoberto o torso do moreno, uns preciosos mamilos reclamaram a atenção de Draco que se pôs a beija-los e os morder até que estiveram o suficientemente duros.

Harry não ficou atrás e fez o mesmo com a camisa do loiro, com suas mãos beliscou os rosados mamilos até os deixar no mesmo estado que os seus. Roçou seu entreperna com a de Draco e notou como as duas ereções estavam já muito acordas. Draco desabrochou o cinto de seu casal, desabotoou a calça atirou dele até ficar enganchado a seus tornozelos, Harry parecia um reflito de Draco e fez o mesmo com as calças do loiro. Draco terminou de tirar-se suas calças e ajudou a Harry com os seus, quando este lhe ia tirar os boxers, lhe impediu se afastando um pouco dele. O moreno olhou-lhe surpreendido por sua reação.

- Que te ocorre Draco tenho feito algo mau?

- Não, quero que te baixes teus boxers muito devagar e que libertes sua virilidade, quero ver como se move. É endiabradamente sexy e preciso contemplar seu corpo em todo seu esplendor.

Harry se ruborizou por este comentário, mas estava tão excitado que não pôde mais que obedecer o desejo de seu amante. Jogando-se um pouco mais para trás deslizou seus polegares entre os boxers e com um movimento, lento e sensual baixou-os deixando ao descoberto seu pênis muito excitado.

Com voz rouca disse a seu companheiro. – Agora te toca a ti.

Draco não se fez esperar baixo seu boxer e com seu virilidade libertada se aproximou a seu casal, lhe tombou no tapete e lhe amou como nunca pôde imaginar que o faria. Penetrou-lhe com delicadeza, Harry ainda tinha um bilhete muito estreito, previamente lhe tinha dilatado a entrada com a ajuda de seus dedos e lhe tinha posto lubrificante que tinha convocado de sua mala.

Quando notou que Harry se relaxava começou a se mover lento ao princípio e depois mais forte até que suas respirações indicaram que não agüentaria mais. Enquanto a Draco vinha-lhe seu orgasmo olhou aos olhos do moreno e lançou lhe um quero-te que provocou em Harry umas lágrimas de emoção e ato seguido se veio entre os dois.

O loiro convocou uma manta e ali aconchegada e quente ao lado do fogo entraram em um sopor muito prazeroso que lhes levou a ficar dormidos até a hora do jantar.

_oOO_

O resto do fim de semana decorreu muito depressa entre passeios pelo lago e os bosques próximos ao castelo e pelas noites amando-se como nunca tivessem imaginado os quatro. No domingo após comer dirigiram-se ao carro que lhes conduziria até o lugar onde iam tomar o translador.

Ao chegar ao castelo despediram-se à entrada e dirigiram-se uns às masmorras e outros à torre de Gryffindor. Quando Draco entrou na sala comum de Slytherin levava um sorriso de felicidade que cedo se viu empenhada quando viu aos outros integrantes do quarteto de prata reunidos em uma esquina da sala.

Continuará…

-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo.**

**Vejo vocês em breve nos próximos capítulos**

**Bora para os reviews**

**Feliz ano novo!**

**Ate breve**


	11. Confissões de Amigos

Capítulo 11 As confissões dos amigos

Tinham as caras muito sérias, sabiam que algo tinha ocorrido e não devia ser muito agradável. Com um gesto indicou a seus amigos que se dirigissem a sua habitação para não ser molestados por ninguém. Eram tantos anos de estar juntos, inclusive antes de começar a escola, que com uma mirada de qualquer do grupo entendiam perfeitamente o que queriam se dizer.

Quando se encontraram a sós na habitação dos garotos, Draco se lançou sobre Blaise e o abraçou, este não pôde mais e se jogo a chorar.

- Vamos Blaise o que seja que te tenha ocorrido já passou, está a salvo conosco, ninguém te vai voltar a fazer dano.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Blaise enfureceu o pranto, recordavam-lhe demasiado ao pai de seu melhor amigo prometendo-lhe que não lhe ia voltar a passar nada.

- Acalma amigo, já tudo passou. Faz favor! Alguém pode me dizer que lhe ocorreu a Blaise.

-Não o sabemos Draco, ainda não temos tido ocasião de falar com ele, quando apareceu pela sala acabava de chegar, mas pressentíamos que algo mau lhe tinha sucedido pela forma de nos olhar, ademais só consentiu que eu me acercasse a ele, era como se o contato de Theodore lhe queimasse.

Draco não parava de abraçar a seu amigo enquanto falava com Pansy, quando notou que remetia seu pranto o empurrou suavemente até a cama para que se sentasse.

- Blaise, se está preparado e encontra-te melhor após ter-te desafogado conta-nos o que te passou.

Blaise com a mirada baixa e as mãos cruzadas entre suas pernas começou a relatar-lhes o que lhe tinha ocorrido desde que sua mãe lhe mandou chamar à mansão Zabini.

Não ocultou nenhum detalhe, nem sequer a tortura à que foi submetido por Voldemort e a suposta salvação de Malfoy pai.

Draco à medida que Blaise falava ia apertando mais seus punhos até que suas unhas se fincaram em sua carne e fizeram que lhe brotasse sangue de suas palmas.

- Maldito bastardo, sabia que era um demente, mas torturar e violar a um adolescente é ainda pior, de sua mãe me podia esperar qualquer coisa, é tão pouco maternal e tão interessada como a minha. Não têm sido mais que meros envases de nossos corpos que lhes proporcionaram prestígio e dinheiro. Mas o que para valer me inquieta é por que meu pai quer te ajudar.

- Eu também me perguntava enquanto me cuidava, acho que anda tramando algo, não sei se o que quer é ter a um espião dentro do colégio para vigiar a seu filho ou a Dumbledore ou quiçá aos dois.

- Blaise é melhor que falemos com o chefe de nossa casa, ele saberá que fazer e ademais deveria te ver Madame Pomfrey, não sabemos que atinja pode ter o que te fez o incontável, e se tivesse ficado grávido. Sabe que existe essa possibilidade entre magos e se são sangue pura as probabilidades aumenta em 90%.

Pansy disse tudo isto muito depressa, estava nervosa e comissionada pelo que lhe tinha sucedido a seu amigo, por sua vez Theodore não fazia mais que assentir com a cabeça as recomendações que estava dando Pansy. Seus punhos estavam tão tensos como os de Draco e seu rosto tinha uma careta de dor e de fúria ao pensar por todo o que tinha que tido que passar seu amigo.

- Estava bem, acho que tem chegado o momento de falar com o professor Snape.

- Espera Pansy, não tens ouvido quem estava presenciado a violação de Blaise, não te soa quiçá um tal Severus Snape.

Draco soube que era o momento de deixar claro a seus amigos quem era em verdade seu padrinho e por que atuava assim, como um comensal torturador e miserável como o era seu pai.

- Amigos, já que vejo que este é um momento de confissões vou dizer algo que ao princípio os parecerá difícil de crer. Tende que me perdoar o não ter contado antes, mas prometi a meu padrinho não o dizer, tinha muitos interesses em meio e muitas pessoas que podiam sair prejudicadas.

Draco com toda a tranquilidade que era possível nesse momento, contou a seus amigos quem era em realidade Severus Snape, espião da Ordem da Fênix, fiel protetor de Harry Potter, seu namorado, que daria a vida por ele e amante de Remus Lupin. De como odiava a Voldemort e ao mesmíssimo Lucius Malfoy que antanho foi seu amante. Também não omitiu a violação à que foi objeto seu padrinho a mãos do tenebroso.

Os outros três membros do quarteto de prata ficaram sem palavras, era tanta a informação e também guardada que se lhes fazia um pouco difícil de crer. Mas sabiam que Draco nunca lhes mentiria.

-Bem, Draco, agora nos pode explicar isso de Harry Potter, teu namorado. -disse um sorridente Pansy, com uma mirada de já me imaginava eu.

- Bom, sabem que faz um par de dias me chegou uma coruja de casa me indicando que daqui a pouco receberia a marca e que me entregariam a Voldemort como seu amante. Antes de que isso ocorresse queria que Harry soubesse a verdade, que o amava como a ninguém neste mundo. Após confessar-lhe meu amor e contar-lhe que meu padrinho lhe protegia e lhe queria, lhe dei um beijo e me fui correndo até o lago onde me comuniquei com minha mãe.

-Que vou contar, já sabe como é e me disse que antes de mais nada era um Malfoy e não ia consentir esse amor por Potter o inimigo mortal de seu senhor, como não via solução ao problema e ao me crer recusado por Harry cheguei à conclusão que era melhor me tirar a vida, pelo menos não me veria convertido no brinquedo de Voldemort.

- Harry estava perto e impediu que me tirasse a vida, a partir daí tudo foi a melhor com ele e quero os dizer que este fim de semana tenho estado em Carbisdale Castle com ele.

- Como tem podido deixar o colégio, talvez Dumbledore o sabia? -Perguntou um estranhado Theodore.

- Agora sim que os ide surpreender para valer, foi Severus o que preparou o fim de semana, era seu aniversário com Remus e suspeito que de alguma maneira queria reconciliar-se com Harry e lhe dar uma espécie de compensação por estes seis anos de lhe o fazer passar mau.

-Ja, esta sim que é boa. - disse um divertido Blaise, que pouco a pouco começava a sentir mais tranquilo e com uma perspectiva de futuro melhor desde que estava com seus amigos outra vez e compreendia que teria todo o apoio do chefe de sua casa.

- É melhor que vamos falar com o professor Snape.

- Você sempre tão prático e direto Theodore, não é verdadeiro?

- Claro que sim Pansy, para que vamos perder mais tempo, ademais me imagino que Blaise estará cansado e intranquilo até não saber se a violação não trará alguma consequência desagradável.

- Obrigado amigos, não sei que teria sido de mim senão fosse por vocês.

-Venha tontinho não se ponha sentimental ou teu namorado não vai ter demasiados recursos para recolher todo o xarope que destilas e perderá tua fama de frio slytherin.

- Como se atreves pequena descarada, e daí é isso de meu namorado.

-Que crie, que sou só uma guapa e loira slytherin que não tem mais que serragem em sua cabeça, ou é que pensas que não me dou conta das miradas que jogais desde faz um tempo no comedor, nas classes, etc. Etc.

Pansy dizia tudo isto com desenfado e com uma grande confiança e intencionalmente que a seu grande amigo lhe alegraria saber que também nisto seria apoiada por ela e pelos restantes membros do quarteto de prata. Precisava transmitir-lhe um pouco de calor e de amor que tanto se lhe tinha negado nestes últimos dias.

- É uma pícara, isso não se faz a seus amigos, eu os tinha contado o que sentia por Harry e vocês dois os cala algo tão importante.

-Venha Draco, se esses dois persistem em manter seu segredo não lhe contarei o meu. Dito o qual Theodore lhe piscou um olho a seu loiro amigo.

- Eh, eh que é isso de que você tem também um segredo, ao fim as serpentes se mostram tal e como são taimadas até com suas melhores amigos.

-Não se ofenda bruxinha, mas acho que eles têm razão, não lhes contámos o nosso e se comportam como meninos pequenos, fala me enfado e não te ajunto –disse isto Blaise com um gesto de debocha sacando a língua a seus amigos.

Recebeu uma travesseirada de Theodore que provocou que os quatro começassem uma guerra de travesseiros como quando eram mais pequenos. Assim entre risos passaram um momento, quando estavam já realmente cansados, Theodore, o mais prático do grupo, lhes convidou a dirigir até as habitações do chefe da casa. Mais tarde já teriam tempo de se contar seus segredos, o mais importante agora era a segurança e a saúde de Blaise.

Draco chamou à porta e Severus dirigiu-se a ela, quando viu quem estava detrás ficou um pouco surpreendido e um pouco envergonhado ao ver a Blaise, esperava a Remus e não aos garotos.

-Passem, que os traz até aqui a estas horas, ainda que não é difícil imaginar vendo ao senhor Zabini entre vocês.

- Padrinho, não se esforce em parecer o que não é, meus amigos estão ao tanto de todo o ocorrido. Vimos a pedir-te ajuda e que nos aconselhes do que deve fazer Blaise no caso de que tivesse ficado grávido.

- A ajuda ten-la já de nossa parte e de toda a Ordem da Fênix encabeçada pelo professor Dumbledore.

Todos se voltaram ao escutar a voz de Remus que fazia um instante que estava na habitação e tinha escutado a petição dos alunos. Remus acercou-se tranquilamente até Severus e situou-se a seu lado.

- Jovem Zabini, não tenha pena ao pensar que Voldemort te pôde deixar grávido, seu corpo e sua mente estão tão corrompidos que não é capaz de engendrar vida, só de tirar. Para que ele pudesse deixar grávido a alguém teria que submeter a um feitiço forte propagador de fertilidade e estar acompanhado da ingesta de várias poções. A magia escura que pratica lhe passou fatura a seu corpo e lhe deixou estéril.

- Agora chamarei ao diretor pela lareira para que venha até aqui e nos contes que fez Lucius quando desapareceu contigo da guarida de Voldemort.

- Albus.

- Sim Severus que ocorre.

- O senhor Zabini e seus três slytherins inseparáveis, estão em minhas habitações e têm que nos comunicar algo importante.

- Está bem irei para ali em um instante.

Ao momento o diretor saiu da lareira de Severus e tomando assento adiante dos garotos começou a interrogar a Blaise sobre o ocorrido e o que pensava fazer. O rapaz contou-lhes todo o que tinha passado com Malfoy e as suspeitas que tinha sobre as intenções do maior dos Malfoy.

- Não está desencaminhado jovem Zabini, mas acho que Severus tem algo que dizer sobre o de te ter como espião meu. Severus, faz favor conta a estes jovens o que sabe sobre o novo professor de duelos.

- No mesmo dia que o senhor Zabini foi entregue ao tenebroso tivemos uma reunião com ele onde nos expunha que ia mandar a um espião para que me ajudasse em minha tarefa de ter vigiado ao diretor. Acho que mais bem lhe mandava para que nos vigiasse aos dois. De modo que suas suposições sobre Lucius Malfoy bem podiam ser verdadeiras, além de ter vigiado a seu filho por se tentava se safar de seus planos, algo que já estava começando a suspeitar, me teria duplamente vigiado a mim e se a Vlad se lhe escapava algo, você também um poderia descobrir e assim ganhar mais pontos adiante do tenebroso.

- Que é o que devo fazer, não quero entrar em seu jogo, me dá medo, não sei do que poderia chegar a fazer comigo se descobre o duplo jogo. Não terei valor para me enfrentar a alguém tão cruel e despiedado. Sinto muito Draco, sei que é seu pai, mas me dá calafrios só de pensar em sua mirada quando ele achava que não o observava.

- Não tem por que o fazer, se seu propósito é firme, não voltará a cair mais em suas garras. Pensa que em uns poucos dias será maior de idade e sua mãe também não terá nenhum poder sobre ti ou sua fortuna. De modo que jovenzinhos vão tranquilos até seus aposentos. Severus os acompanhará, enquanto o professor Lupin e eu pomos em antecedentes aos membros da Ordem da Fênix sobre as intenções de Lucius. A partir deste momento conta com a ajuda de toda a Ordem e suas saídas do castelo serão vigiadas para que nada mau te ocorra. Se querei-lo vocês dois, - se dirigindo a Theodore e a Pansy – também receberam a mesma ajuda, já que Draco já a tem e o senhor Zabini a partir deste mesmo instante.

- Obrigado Diretor –disseram ao mesmo tempo os aludidos. - estaríamos encantados de tê-la.

Uma vez nas habitações de Slytherin, os amigos juntaram-se uma vez mais para terminar de confessar seus segredos, Blaise estava nervoso, não sabia como lhe iam a tomar quando lhes contasse quem era seu namorado.

Continuasse…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Agora fiquei curiosíssimo para saber que é o namoradinho de Blaise!**

**Espero que vocês gostem e comentem**

**Ate o próximo capitulo!**


	12. A Chegada do novo professor de duelo

Capítulo 12 Chega o novo professor de duelo

Enquanto ocorria isto com os Slytherins Harry era acompanhado por Remus até sua sala comum na torre de Gryffindor.

- Bom meu filhote tudo bom tem-te passado. - dizia-lhe Remus enquanto passava-lhe um braço pelos ombros do rapaz.

- Sabe Remus é uma de melhores coisas que me sucederam nestes últimos anos, após reencontrar a minha família, ainda que não nos unissem laços de sangue, Sirius, você e agora Severus que o considero como tal e encomio seu labor, tantos anos fingindo que me odiava e em realidade me protegia pelo amor que sentiu por minha mãe e agora o verdadeiro amor que tenho encontrado com Draco.

- Que mais posso pedir? Só falta uma coisa para completar nossa felicidade e é que esta guerra termine cedo e que a luz volte a brilhar tanto no mundo mágico como no muggle e que nunca jamais volte a se repetir algo tão cruel como o que nos ocorre a mãos de Voldemort.

- Tem razão pequeno, a vida fez-te madurar a marchar forçadas, daqui a pouco será maior de idade e a penas tem podido desfrutar de uma infância como a de qualquer garoto normal. Mas tudo isto já terminou. Tem-nos a nós e por nada do mundo consentiremos que volte a cair nas garras dos Dursley.

- Venha descansa esta noite, amanhã temo-me que Albus notificará ao resto da escola o sucedido com Ginny e virão seus pais para a homenagem que prepara o diretor. - lhe deu um beijo na testa e abandonou no alto das escadas quando comprovou que Harry entrava na sala comum de sua casa.

_oOo_

Enquanto nas habitações dos Slytherin Blaise já mais acalmado começou a contar a seus amigos quem era seu namorado. Todos ficaram um pouco surpreendidos, exceto Pansy, que já tinha adivinhado quem era.

-Não te imagino com esse garoto Blaise, são demasiado diferentes, você tão sério, tão altivo, tão "sangue puro" em aparência e ele tão, digamos, Gryffindor, tão impulsivo e às vezes carente de modos por não dizer de seu status.

- Venha Draco, você me recrimina essa paixão, que me diz de seu namorado, que te fez mudar de ideia com Potter.

- Acho que já o tínhamos falado, no fundo sempre o quis, esse ódio que lhe demonstrava não eram mais que vontades de chamar sua atenção, ainda que fossem insultos pelo menos se dirigia a mim. Quando no Torneio dos Três Magos achava que ia morrer na primeira das provas saiu a flutue meu amor por ele e desde esse mesmo instante me disse que tentaria por todos os meios lhe confessar meu amor, mas me falta esse valor que só os Gryffindor têm e só quando vi que jamais poderia lhe confessar meu amor me armei de valor e lhe disse.

- Mas você Blaise como foi que se apaixonaste dele.

- Não poderia o dizer, é verdadeiro que o primeiro que vi nele foi seu físico, a cada ano que passava se punha mais imponente. Esses maravilhosos olhos, sua altura e corpulência e esse cabelo que me volta louco.

- Para Blaise, que temos uma senhorita diante, não siga ou Pansy se porá vermelha como um tomate ou teria que dizer como o cabelo de teu noivo.

- Theo, não sejas tão empertigado agora, sabe que eu também tenho namorado e que sempre tenho estado conosco, logo seus comentários não me tomam por surpresa.

- Bom garotos, Ron é o melhor amigo de teu namorado, seu coração deve ser grande como o dele, e por tanto acho que entenderá que tudo o que te passou não tem sido culpa sua e se para valer te ama não se importará que não seja virgem. Isso poderia o entender de magos maiores, mas acho que a estas alturas não lhe damos tanta importância a esse fato, se não ao amor verdadeiro que une a um casal.

- Não o tenho muito claro, todos os que estamos aqui temos sido educados em que a virgindade só deve entregar à pessoa que ama e que pensa que se converterá em seu companheiro.

- De acordo, Blaise, mas como já te disse Draco, isso não podemos o ter em conta já, ademais Ron vem de uma família que ainda que são sangue pura sempre se regeu por outros valores, são amigos de muggles ou como diriam nossos pais traidores ao sangue.

- Não sei Theo, Ron tem um grande coração, mas levamos tão pouco tempo juntos que não sei se isso poderá afetar nossa relação futura.

- Olha Blaise não lhe dê mais voltas, se Ron não aceita com dignidade o que te sucedeu e te recusa não merece que seja mais seu namorado e te prometo que os que estamos aqui presentes lhe faremos pagar muito caro, ninguém te vai desprezar por algo do que você não teve culpa.

Pansy a cada vez indignava-se mais de pensar que Ron não aceitasse a dor de seu grande amigo, e se lhe custava se enfadar com Draco, porque Ron era o melhor amigo de seu namorado, lhe faria saber e lutaria porque Blaise fosse de novo feliz.

- Pansy, se não me equivoco sei o que está pensando. Quero muitíssimo a Harry, mas Blaise também é meu amigo da alma, é como meu irmão e desde depois o apoiarei em tudo e se isto me leva a discutir com Harry o farei, mas acho que meu namorado tem bom coração e não é tão impulsivo como a doninha.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Enquanto seguiam dando palavras de fôlego a Blaise na sala de Gryffindor respirava-se tristeza no ambiente. Ron sentia-se abatido pela morte de sua irmã, e muito preocupado por Blaise, desde que soube que sua mãe lhe tinha chamado. Em sua mente rondavam muitas possibilidades de porque tinha sido chamado. Que fora a se casar de novo e tivesse que estar um tempo fora de Hogwarts, que lhe levasse ante o inesperável para receber a marca ou o que era pior que tivesse marcado um casal mais vantajoso para seu filho e lhe apartasse definitivamente dele.

Isso sim que era algo terrível, se veria apartado para sempre de Blaise e de todo o que implicava o estar junto a ele. Esse garoto tinha-lhe calado muito fundo e não suportava que ninguém mais lhe pusesse as mãos em cima. Mataria por ele se alguém ousava se acercar demasiado íntimo a seu garoto. Não podia o evitar, mas Ron era excessivamente possesivo.

Sentia ciúmes por tudo, não só por seu namorado, senão também por seus irmãos e amigos, ele sempre tinha tido a desgraça de ser um dos pequenos de uma família numerosa e escassa de recursos. Sempre herdando a roupa e as posses de seus irmãos maiores, sempre à sombra das proezas de Charlie ou de Billy, nunca tão divertido como seus irmãos gêmeos, nem tão popular como seu amigo ou tão inteligente como Hermione, sempre tinha que estar à sombra de alguém e por fim quando se sentia querido por alguém que era formoso e além de boa posição social e econômica parecia que também o ia perder ao igual que perdeu a sua irmã.

- Vamos Ron, subamos ao dormitório, pressinto que amanhã será um dia duro para todos. Nós também sentimos muitíssimo a morte de Ginny, era como uma irmã para mim e uma das melhores amigas que tinha Hermione. Venha irmão subamos. - Harry jogou um braço pelo ombro de seu amigo para conduzir até o dormitório.

Ron apartou o braço que lhe brindava Harry e subiu depressa as escadas, se tombou na cama sem desvestir-se e correu o dossel da cama para que ninguém lhe molestasse. Harry por sua vez ficou estupefato ante a reação de Ron, não se imaginava essa atitude de seu amigo. Olhou a Hermione perguntando-se que tinha podido fazer mau

- Não se preocupe Harry tem estado muito agressivo todos estes dias é compreensível após o ocorrido com sua irmã, ademais há algo que tinha que te ter dito antes, mas queria que Ron te dissesse antes.

- Faz uns quinze dias quando saía da biblioteca me dirigia para a sala de poções para perguntar ao professor Snape umas dúvidas que tinha com um de seus trabalhos quando surpreendi a Ron com um garoto, estavam muito juntos e Ron o abraçava e beijava apaixonadamente, não podia fazer nada, tanto se me dava a volta como se me aproximava ao despacho do professor seria vista por eles, de modo que decidi me dar a notar. Ron se volteou e pôs-se muito vermelho, enquanto Blaise –a Harry a boca abriu-lhe da surpresa, não se imaginava que seu melhor amigo estivesse com o melhor amigo de seu namorado, no fundo se alegrou enormemente. - agachava a cabeça em um sinal de timidez.

- Acho que a reação do slytherin indicava que Ron era o primeiro namorado que tinha tido. Como fiquei os olhando fixamente, ainda atónita pela surpresa, Ron me confessou que levavam muito pouco tempo saindo e que por isso não lhe tinham dito a ninguém e preferiam o manter em segredo até encontrar o momento adequado.

- Já sabe que a Blaise lhe chamou sua mãe e não sabe nada dele desde a quinta-feira, no mesmo dia que Ginny apareceu morta. Perdoa-lhe acho que tudo é fruto da ansiedade e da pena.

- O terei em conta Mione, eu também quero te dizer algo, em uns dias antes do acontecimento ocorrido com Ginny um garoto me declarou seu amor e eu –Harry baixou um pouco a vista envergonhado pelo que ia dizer. - o aceitei.

- Não tenha pena por amar a um garoto, se ambos os querem é o melhor que te pôde passar, já era hora de que você também fosse feliz.

- Não sinto pena nem vergonha por querer a um garoto se não por te dizer quem é, já que não sei se o vai aceitar.

- Harry parece mentira que pense isso, sabe que sempre tenho respeitado suas decisões, te poderei ter aconselhado quando algo me parecia que te ia prejudicar, mas mesmo assim sempre te apoiei. Ademais não acho que seja nenhuma surpresa, tenho visto as miradas que jogava verdadeiro loiro e você, e já sabe o que diz esse dito muggle, amores probabilidades os mais queridos.

- Para valer, Mione que não se importa que me tenha apaixonado de meu pior inimigo.

-Por suposto que não, acho que Draco e você formai um casal muito lindo. Imagino-me que ele não é como seu pai e desde depois não se converterá em nenhum comensal.

- Suas deduções como sempre são do mais acertadas e já que estamos de confidencias e sei que é uma boa amiga que sabe guardar segredos, te contarei tudo o que me passou com Draco nestes dias e com alguém mais que nem sequer te imagina, Severus Snape.

A partir desse momento Harry relatou a seu amigo todo o acontecido. Quanto terminou de contar a história eram mais das duas da madrugada. Despediram-se com um beijo de amigos e subiram a suas habitações respectivas para descansar.

À manhã seguinte quando todos os alunos tinham tomado o café da manha e antes de que pudessem se levantar para ir às classes o diretor começou a falar.

- Queridos alunos, hoje tereis notado uma ausência na mesa de Gryffindor, a senhorita Ginevra Weasley não voltará a se sentar mais entre seus colegas. Desgraçadamente a quinta-feira foi encontrada nas portas do castelo, nosso guarda-bosques e professor de cuidados de criaturas mágicas, Rubeus Hagrid encontrou à senhorita morta em umas condições muito lamentáveis, tinha sido torturada e violada, imediatamente foi levada a St. Mungo onde lhe praticaram a autópsia e confirmaram nossas suspeitas.

A sexta-feira foi enterrada em sua mausoléu familiar, os pais não quiseram que se dissesse nada até completar as exéquias. O colégio vai render uma homenagem a Ginevra Weasley esta tarde, virão o resto de seus irmãos e os pais, durante dois dias declaramos o luto no colégio e se suspenderão as classes.

Ron sentiu-se observado e olhou para a mesa de Slytherin, Blaise olhava a seu namorado com tristeza, não achava que este fosse o melhor momento para lhe contar o que lhe tinha sucedido, mas por outro lado sabia que se não o fazia cedo nunca teria forças para o fazer e sua relação se basearia em uma mentira. Sua educação era muito rígida e por muito que dissessem seus amigos a ele lhe preocupava muito não poder lhe oferecer seu virgindade.

O gesto de Blaise foi interpretado por Ron como de pena e isso era algo pelo que Ron não estava disposto a passar. Que seu namorado sentisse pena por ele, seguro que sua mãe lhe tinha encontrado um melhor partido e estava pensando em se tirar do meio a um pobretão que o único que podia lhe oferecer era seu amor.

Levantou-se com fúria quando todos os demais alunos se dirigiam com pesar a outro lugar e se dirigiu à mesa das serpentes, Blaise estava flanqueado por Nott e Malfoy, Pansy estava enfrente dele, Crabbe e Goyle a ambos lados da garota.

- Que passava Zabini, sabe algo que teus amigos comensais te tenham dito sobre a morte de minha irmã ou bem sua mamãe te prometeu a algum rico herdeiro e assim possa incrementar mais sua fortuna ganhada pela morte de outros.

Draco saltou acima da mesa como um raio e propinou um golpe a Ron que lhe fez tropeçar, devido a sua corpulência se recuperou rapidamente e lhe lançou um gancho ao loiro que lhe partiu a sobrancelha. Harry em matéria de segundos tentou agarrar a seu amigo, mas foi demasiado tarde, já tinha partido a sobrancelha a Draco. Ron deu um empurrão que provocou que Harry caísse, tinha menos corpulência que seu amigo e estava totalmente desprevenido, não esperava que seu amigo fosse atuar dessa maneira. Ao cair sobre a mesa deu-se com a cabeça no borde e perdeu o conhecimento.

Draco praticamente voou acima de Ron sem importar-lhe que sua sobrancelha sangrara copiosamente, agarrou a Harry e começou a suplicar-lhe sem lhe importar que todo o comedor estivesse lhe observando

- Harry, acorda meu amor, não me faça isto, não pode te passar nada mau, faz favor acorda –dizia isto enquanto grossas lágrimas misturadas com sangue escorregavam por seu rosto. Voltou-se a Ron e gritou-lhe

-OLHE ESTÚPIDA DONINHA COMO LHE PASSE ALGO A HARRY OU A RON POR SUA CULPA TE LANÇAREI UMA MALDIÇÃO DA QUE TE ARREPENDERÁ TODA SUA VIDA.

Como sempre Nott pôs o ponto de calma na discussão, era demasiado cerebral e para valer que seu amigo estava muito apaixonado de Potter, nunca lhe tinha visto perder os estribos dessa maneira.

- Vamos Draco, não merece sua ira esta personagem, será melhor que vamos à enfermaria e você doninha, nem se te ocorra voltar a te dirigir a Blaise se antes não lhe pediu perdão. É um imprudente e impulsivo, sua dor é grande pela perda de sua irmã, mas nem em seus mais escuros pensamentos podes-te imaginar o que lhe passou a Blaise.

Ron apontava com sua varinha a Nott, quando um braço forte lhe deteve.

- Já está bem senhor Weasley acho que seu comportamento não é o mais adequado acompanhe até o despacho do diretor, você senhor Malfoy será melhor que vá até a enfermaria o professor Snape lhe acompanhará.

- Professora McGonagall não posso me ir e deixar a Harry neste estado.

- Não se preocupe o professor Lupin irá também com vocês, improvisaremos uma cama para o transportar até ali e Madame Pomfrey valorizará se com um enervate será suficiente para o acordar.

Já na enfermaria Madame Pomfrey clamava pelo que tinha passado no Grande Comedor, após a morte da aluna e no mesmo dia do luto chegavam até a enfermaria um assíduo da mesma, Harry Potter e seu pior inimigo em um mau estado os dois. Lupin com um sorriso entre divertida e preocupada olhou à enfermeira e comunicou-lhe o que tinha passado.

- Por Merlin bendito, nunca imaginei que estes dois pudessem chegar a se converter em namorados e que fossem agredidos pelo senhor Weasley, aonde iremos parar.

Quando Madame Pomfrey comprovou que os danos de Harry se deviam só ao golpe e não tinha nenhuma outra lesão lhe acordou com um enervate, Draco ainda ensanguentado se dirigiu a Harry.

- Amor, tinha-me muito preocupado esse bruto de seu amigo quase mata-te.

- Eu também não esperava essa reação, não sei que lhe ocorre, mas suspeito que é algo mais que a morte de sua irmã. É como se se sentisse traído por Blaise e o pobre é inocente. Ron é muito teimoso e vai custar convencer-lhe de que não tem tido nada que ver com a morte de sua irmã e que ele tem sofrido bastante.

Os adultos retiraram-se deixando privacidade aos garotos para que pudessem falar com calma, enquanto eles punham a par da relação dos dois supostos inimigos.

- Harry se já te encontra bem e Madame Pomfrey nos autoriza gostaria que déssemos de um passeio pelo lago antes das exéquias de Ginny, te tenho preparada uma surpresa. - Sorriu picaramente o loiro.

- Parece-me genial, mas antes deveria curar-te essa brecha, amor, ainda te sangra um pouco.

- Madame Pomfrey, se dá-nos sua permissão gostaríamos de retirar-nos.

Poppy ainda estava um pouco impactada com as declarações dos dois professores, por isso demorou em reagir.

–Está bem podem marchar. Espero que não vos metam em nenhuma briga mais.

- Poppy, não acha que se te esquece algo.

- Assim perdoa Remus, mas ainda estou digerindo todo o que me contaste.

- Vêem aqui rapaz parece que sua ferida não se cura só pondo umas gases, é melhor que te aplique um feitiço sanador. Conserto frontem.

Ao instante a testa de Draco deixou de sangrar e a pele começou a tomar uma cor rosado onde tinha estado a brecha.

–Toma filho bebe esta poção só se sente dor e você Harry se não tomada o mais leve mareio ou algo estranho não duvide em voltar por aqui, esses golpes na cabeça não são nada bons.

- Obrigado senhora Pomfrey, virei se noto alguma moléstia.

- Onde iram estar Draco?

- Daremos um passeio pelo lago padrinho, estaremos de volta em Hogwarts para as exéquias.

- Não os afastem muito ou a Remus lhe dará algo de pensar que a Harry lhe pôde passar algo e não estava cerca de seu filhote.

- Tonto –disse-lhe o castanho a seu companheiro. - Não sei por que diz isso se preocupa tanto ou mais que isso por estes dois.

Madame Pomfrey sentiu que estorvava um pouco ante a conversa que mantinham esses quatro. Alegrou-se por seus colegas, mereciam-se ser felizes como o estavam demonstrando neste momento e também pelos jovens, tanto um como outro tinham sofrido bastante e ainda lhes ficava que passar muitas penúrias se esta guerra em cernes não terminava cedo.

Os garotos saíram da enfermaria Harry agarrou a mão, Draco e este se soltou, o gesto foi interpretado pelo moreno como que não queria que os vissem juntos dessa maneira se separou dele e lhe olhou muito triste.

- Porque põe essa cara?

-Você me perguntas, se solta de mim como se te envergonhasse.

- Oh! Não meu amor não me mal interprete te soltei a mão porque queria agarrar do ombro e que apoiasse sua cabeça nele, estás ainda um pouco mareado e não quero que se volte a cair. Se acha que envergonho-me de estar contigo se equivoca. Agora mesmo voltamos ao Grande Comedor ou à biblioteca e no meio de todo mundo te beijarei.

- Não seja tonto –disse risonho e lisonjeado pelas palavras de seu namorado – perdoa se te mal interpretei, mas é que te quero tanto que temo te perder.

Draco parou-se, olhou a Harry aos olhos e no meio do corredor o encurralou entre seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo tão intenso que cortou a respiração do moreno. Não se importou que nesse momento um ruidoso grupinho de garotas de Hufflepuff passasse a seu lado e arreceiam seus risos e cochichos. Não se importava nada quando tinha a Harry entre seus braços o mundo se parava.

- Jovenzinhos, acho que este não é o lugar mais adequado para estas demonstrações, é melhor que deixem do fazer ou terei que amonestar.

- Quem é você para imiscuir-se. - quase cuspiu Draco à personagem que tinha adiante dele.

Era muito alto, mediria uns dois metros, o cabelo negro e liso caía-lhe até os ombros um franja tampava lhe o lado esquerdo da cara, levava um vestuário completamente negro e um abrigo longo de couro também negro, pendurado do pescoço levava uma cruz ansata e tinha uns incríveis olhos azuis com uma mirada penetrante que provocou que os alunos que passavam por ali suspirassem ao o ver. Apesar de seu aspecto intimatório, Draco plantou lhe cara desafiando com a mirada.

- Quem sou e o que faço aqui é assunto meu, mas se não quer se ver em problemas em um futuro muito próximo será melhor que se contenha.

-Draco, deixa-o já, acho que tem razão o corredor não é o melhor lugar para o que estávamos fazendo, vamos. - Harry lhe agarrou suavemente do braço e atirou dele para o exterior.

Nesse momento e alertado pelo alboroto Severus e Remus saíram da enfermaria, o moreno, ainda que seu rosto era uma máscara insoldável, ficou quieto ao observar à personagem que tinha adiante dele.

-Não te esperávamos tão cedo no Castelo.

- O diretor mandou-me chamar, pelo visto tem ocorrido um incidente desagradável com um de seus alunos e quer que se recobre a normalidade nas classes o quanto antes, acho que hoje tendes suspendidas as mesmas por umas exéquias, de modo que aproveitarei para pôr ao dia em minhas tarefas.

O recém chegado ficou olhando a Remus de acima abaixo de maneira descarada, gesto que envergonhou ao castanho e pôs furioso a Snape.

- Olá, teu colega não me apresentou sou Vlad Vasíliev, o novo professor de duelo.

- Muito gosto, eu sou Remus Lupin, professor de DCAT.

- Se permitem-me, irei ver ao diretor acho que vai-se por ali a seu despacho, é verdadeiro, Severus?

- Sim não tem perda, me imagino que terá posto um detector à gárgula que abre a escada que sobe a seu despacho, não terá que dizer nenhuma contrassenha, nos veremos depois.

Vlad tomou o rumo que lhe marcou Snape e com um sorriso irônico se despediu de ambos, se não estava muito equivocado, por Merlin que estes dois eram casal e o que sentiu seu colega comensal eram ciúmes. Vá com Snape, não lhe imaginava nenhuma relação estável e menos com alguém tão atraente como o castanho, ainda que emanava um aura que apesar do aspecto doce podia ser muito perigoso. Já averiguaria que era.

-Sev, porque está enfadado, são ciúmes isso que tenho sentido.

- Não diga tolices Remus, o que passa é que não me confio desse tipo e bom sim, senti ciúmes quando te olhou dessa maneira, te analisava e acho que se imaginava como te veria nu. Não gosto entende.

- Vale, ainda temos um par de horas, te convido a um chá, ou algo mais se está de humor, em minhas habitações.

Assim juntos se dirigiram às habitações do professor de DCAT em silêncio, Remus pensando nesse algo mais que lhe ia oferecer a seu companheiro e Severus nas mil e uma forma de retorcer o pescoço do cretino que tinha ousado olhar assim a seu Rem.

Harry e Draco chegaram até o lago, como a tarde era frite não tinha nada em suas imediações. Acalma-a era total, o lago tinha as águas quietas e só se ouvia o sussurro do vento entre as árvores, alguma coruja ululava ao longe e um hipogrifo se elevava na lonjura do bosque proibido. Nessa época do ano não tinha flores e a vegetação era um podo escassa, nas zonas onde não dava o sol o gelo campava a suas largas. Draco apanhou da mão a Harry para que não se caísse em um gesto de cavalheirismo, que lisonjeou muito ao moreno.

- Veem meu amor, a surpresa está próxima, agora te tamparei os olhos, não faças armadilhas de acordo, me promete que não vê nada, não se preocupe que não cairá.  
>Draco pôs a gravata de Harry a modo de venda nos olhos do moreno e passou a mão pela cara para comprovar que não via nada.<p>

- Vamos, agora apartarei os ramos que tem visto antes, entraremos em meu refúgio e te tirarei a gravata para que possa ver. Não diga nada.

Quando Harry ficou livre de estorvos piscou um pouco e se pôs os óculos que Draco lhe tinha tirado ao enfocar seus olhos viu uma imagem que não lhe defraudou, muito refinada do mais puro estilo Malfoy. Era uma gruta que se tinha aumentado magicamente, no centro da estância um grande sofá de couro branco com uma mesinha de mogno ao lado convidava a se sentar ou a algo mais, ao lado em uma das paredes uma estante cheia de livros, uma lareira com um agradável fogo caldeava a estância e no solo um formoso tapete negro bordada com fios de prata e verde formavam um intrincado desenho com uma serpente e um leão em tons vermelhos e amarelos. Harry ficou com a boca aberta o lugar era maravilhoso, um autêntico ninho de amor.

- Como descobriu o lugar Draco?

- Já te comentei que me encanta passear pelo lago, em um dia em particular melancólico vi umas formosas flores de um vermelho intenso, que se me antojaram tão bonitas como você, fui apanhar uma e a conservar magicamente para que não se murchasse e descobri a entrada a esta gruta. A partir desse momento utilizei-a como refúgio e pouco a pouco fui decorando-a, minha última aquisição foi este tapete que mandei tecer aos anões da selva negra junto com a mesa de mogno, a cada pata simboliza nosso amor, se te fixa é um leão e uma serpente entrelaçados como o desenho do tapete.

- Oh Draco, tem feito tudo isto por mim – A Harry se lhe escaparam umas lágrimas de felicidade, ultimamente estava muito sensível.

- Vamos pequeno, não chores temos vindo aqui para estar juntos umas horas, ninguém pode entrar neste lugar lhe dotei de proteção só tu e eu podemos o fazer.

Draco acercou-se mais a Harry e com um feitiço tirou a roupa do moreno deixando-lhe só a camisa, lhe desabotoou os últimos botões da camisa provocando que a ereção deste saísse entre o oco, com outro feitiço lhe imobilizou as mãos às costas com uma fita de seda para evitar que se tocasse ou lhe pudesse tocar a ele.

-Quero que te esteja quieto e que me olhe, ainda que seu desejo seja muito forte quero que prolonguemos o prazer um bom momento. De modo que tranquilo meu temperamental Gryffindor.

Draco começou a tirar-se muito devagar sua roupa de maneira sensual, deixou a camada no solo, tirou-se a camisola e a gravata que caiu como uma serpente verde e prata entre essas roupas, depois lhe tocou o turno as calças, meias e sapatos, que foram depositados longe do tapete, depois introduziu os polegares entre seus boxers e os deslizou lentamente ao mesmo tempo que se ia tocando de maneira muito sexy sua pele até se desprender totalmente deles. Sua ereção mostrou-se grandiosa com umas pequenas gotinhas que brilhavam em sua glande. Harry emitiu um gritinho de prazer e tentou libertar suas mãos das ataduras, mas não pôde, o feitiço as tinha imobilizado muito bem. A camisa de Draco deslizou-se até seus ombros deixando ao descoberto um peito branco e bem formado com uns mamilos suculentos que convidavam a ser mordidos.

Draco aproximou-se ao moreno e apertou as mãos nos ombros do moreno para obrigá-lo a ajoelhar-se, depois introduziu lhe o pene em sua boca. Harry começou a saboreá-lo como se fosse o melhor doce de chocolate que vendiam em Honeydukes, quando sentiu que podia se vir cedo obrigou a Harry a retirar sua cabeça. Por fim Draco se apiedou do moreno e retirou-lhe as ataduras, depois desabotoou completamente a camisa do moreno e começou-lhe a beliscar, beijar e lamber esses mamilos que lhe voltavam louco, com a outra mão lhe massageava os testículos e introduzia um dedo pela abertura do glande lubrificando toda a ponta. Com outro feitiço silencioso convocou um frasquinho de lubrificante que levava em um bolso de sua túnica. Com voz rouca sussurrou ao moreno que se arrimara ao sofá lhe pôs a quatro patas, o peito apoiado no sofá lhe separou as pernas que descansavam sobre o tapete e começou a massagear a entrada com o lubrificante enquanto obrigava a Harry a ter a cabeça volteada para que observasse o que fazia com sua traseiro.

Depois untou generosamente seu glande e se posicionou na entrada de seu companheiro, este separou seus nádegas para que se aumentasse um pouco mais sua abertura e lhe fosse a Draco mais fácil o penetrar, sua atividade sexual fazia que não fosse necessária a dilatação prévia, mas sim o lubrifica-la. Quando esteve completamente dentro do moreno começou a mover seus quadris ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava pequenas cachetadas nas nádegas para provocar que Harry se movesse à vê que ele.

Draco com a mão que lhe ficava livre tomou a de Harry e a dirigiu para o pene deste para entre os dois massageá-lo. Quando começaram a notar um formiguejo em suas colunas intensificaram seus movimentos e em um grito forte se vieram ambos pronunciando o nome um do outro.

Com cuidado Draco saiu do corpo tão delicioso do moreno e lhe aconchegou entre seus braços, encho-lhe a cara de beijos, Harry ainda arquejante, respondeu aos beijos, o sêmen escorria entre as pernas do moreno e as mãos de ambos. Draco tão prático como sempre pronunciou um feitiço de limpeza e tumbo a Harry junto a ele no sofá se tamparam com uma manta suave e ligeira e ficaram placidamente dormidos em seguida de se dizer um te quero por parte de ambos.

Continuará…

A cruz ansata é a que empregavam os egípcios para simbolizar a vida que lhes proporcionava o rio Nilo, o braço longo era o rio e a parte superior da cruz de forma abombada era o delta dador de vida. Esta cruz empregam-na também as tribos urbanas dos góticos como símbolo do vampirismo, após que utilizasse esta cruz no filme A Ânsia interpretada por David Bowie, é um filme de culto sobre vampiros dos anos 80. Não sê se se podem subir imagens nos fic por isso vos faço esta descrição. Imagino-me que a conhecereis, se não é assim pôr em google ou em qualquer outro buscador em imagens cruz ansata e vos sairá.

-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo, vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos! Comentem!**

**Ate breve**


	13. Reconciliação

Capítulo 13 A Reconciliação

- Senhor Weasley acho que seu comportamento não tem sido o mais adequado, sei que está passando por um muito mau momento com todo o ocorrido em sua família, mas compreenderá que isso não lhe exime de maltratar a seus amigos e que não vá receber um justo castigo. A professora McGonagall como chefe de sua casa lho imporá.

- E agora Minerva é melhor que acompanhe a este jovenzinho até a enfermaria para que Madame Pomfrey lhe forneça alguma poção que lhe acalme um pouco.

- Algo mais, Senhor Weasley o Senhor Potter é um de seus melhores amigos, me atreveria a dizer, o melhor de todos, por esse motivo lhe aconselho que se não quer perder sua amizade não lhe ponha a prova com o amor que sente pelo Senhor Malfoy, compreendo que lhe possa resultar estranho, mas se amam para valer. Por outro lado, se eu não me inteirei mau, essa animadversão que sente ante o Senhor Zabini está totalmente infundada; esse jovem não é um comensal e desde depois não tem nem idéia de por o que tem passado nestes dias.

- Se tem ocasião fale com ele, escute o que lhe tem que dizer, reflexione e depois atue em conseqüência, acho que todos sairão ganhando com isto. Agora se me desculpam tenho que atender ao novo professor de duelo.

- Sinto muito senhor não voltará a ocorrer um comportamento como o de hoje, mas têm sido tantas coisas que me ultrapassei e o paguei com quem acho que menos culpa tem. Aceitarei o castigo que me imponham e desde depois que pedirei desculpas a Harry e se este o considera oportuno também a Malfoy. Com respeito a Zabini, não sei se seus amigos me deixarão me acercar a ele, mas eu tentarei. Obrigado professor e para valer que eu sinto.

Ron segundo ia pedindo desculpas ao diretor dava-se conta que realmente se tinha comportado como um débio mental, totalmente impulsivo, sem se parar a pensar, mas lhe dava tanto medo que seu Blaise pudesse se converter em um comensal ou que se visse relacionado com outro que se lhe partia a alma e se lhe ofuscava a razão, teria que pedir conselho a sua grande amiga Hermione para que lhe ajudasse a controlar esses sentimentos tão negativos.

A professora McGonagall viu verdadeiro arrependimento nas palavras e gestos do garoto Weasley, pelo que decidiu não ser muito dura com o castigo que lhe imporia e por suposto faria todo o possível para que pudesse falar com Zabini. Em silêncio dirigiram-se ao despacho da professora e quando se encontraram em seu interior lhe convidou a se sentar, fez aparecer umas canecas de chá e umas bolachas de tritões doces. Estimou que por enquanto não era necessário que Poppy lhe fornecesse nenhuma poção, quiçá o único que precisasse era se desafogar primeiro com um adulto.

- Senhor Weasley pode-se saber porque saltou dessa maneira a atacar ao Senhor Zabini.

- Achei que a mirada que me jogava era de pena, mas não pela morte de minha irmã senão porque quiçá sua mãe tinha encontrado a alguém melhor para ele que o pobre filho de uns traidores ao sangue e eu professora lhe juro que amo a Blaise muitíssimo, ainda que levemos pouco tempo juntos.

Enquanto confessava-se a alma ia-lhe rompendo em pedaços dava-se conta de que tinha sido um estúpido por pensar mau de Blaise, se tinha convertido em comensal ou se tinha comprometido com outro homem ou mulher não tinha sido por vontade própria, a harpia de sua mãe assim lhe teria imposto, mas se parava a analisar essa profunda pena de Blaise tinha que ser por algo mais grave, mas que podia ser.

- Sinto muito para valer, a única vez que tenho amado e que me amaram e acho que o joguei tudo a perder por culpa de minha impulsividade.

- Bem Senhor Weasley sua ação já não se pode mudar, mas sim o arranjar tudo e sair da dúvida do que lhe ocorreu ao Senhor Zabini. Não se preocupe eu marcarei uma cita com ele antes de que sejam as exéquias por sua irmã. De seu castigo já falaremos em outro momento no que todos estejamos mais acalmados. Agora se espera um momento chamarei ao professor Snape para que o busque e o acompanhe até aqui para que possam falar, se o Senhor Zabini está de acordo poderão o fazer na sala de transfigurações para que tenham um pouco mais de privacidade.

- Obrigado professora, para mim é muito importante poder pedir perdão a Blaise por meu comportamento e aclarar de uma vez por todas o sucedido nestes dias. – Agachou a cabeça e levou-se as mãos a sua cara e começou a chorar desconsoladamente.

A professora comoveu-se ante o pranto de seu aluno e abraçou-lhe como só uma mãe é capaz do fazer, quando sentiu que estava mais acalmado se acercou à lareira para se pôr em contato com seu colega.

- Severus, faz favor! Tem que buscar ao senhor Zabini, acho que o Senhor Weasley lhe deve uma explicação por seu comportamento. Gostaria que de todo este assunto se pudesse aclarar antes das exéquias de sua irmã.

Severus olhava com gesto tosco à professora, não estava muito de acordo com que esse bruto gryffindor pudesse estar a sós com o já de por sim maltratado Zabini, não lhe fazia graça que esses dois pudessem estar sozinhos e assim lhe fez saber a sua colega.

- Vamos Severus, se o Senhor Zabini não quer estar a sós com o Senhor Weasley nós estaremos presentes, mas não acho que seu aluno vá sofrer nenhum dano por parte do meu. Tem confiança nos garotos têm passado muito e acho que para valer amam-se.

- Sim se o seu diz e o Senhor Zabini consente iremos em breve até seu despacho.

Quando se cortou a comunicação, Remus olhou a Severus muito seriamente, não gostava nada que de seu companheiro fosse tão pouco compreensiva, parecia mentira que fosse tão doce e terno com ele e os seus e tão cruel às vezes com os que não lhe caíam demasiado bem, sobretudo se esses eram de uma casa que lhe recordava demasiado as injurias e infantilidades que lhe tinham feito padecer quando era um adolescente uns gryffindor convencidos.

- Vamos Sev dá uma oportunidade a Ron, ele é o melhor amigo de Harry e Blaise o de Draco, se esses dois podem arranjar sua situação, nossos filhotes se porão muito contentes, senão terão um novo motivo mais de sofrimento. – Com um sorriso e uma mirada que lhe lançou Severus se derreteu ante a petição de seu amado e no fundo sabia que uma vez mais tinha razão, mas eram tantos anos de atuar como um autêntico intolerante que lhe custava reagir de outra maneira.

- Como sempre Rem tem razão, irei buscar a Blaise e se consente lhe levarei ante o troglodita de Weasley. A mudança espero uma compensação por sua parte esta noite. – Sorriu-lhe pícaramente e saiu em busca do senhor Zabini.

Uma vez na Sala Comum de Slytherin chamou ao Senhor Zabini para que lhe acompanhasse, a Senhorita Parkinson se levantou para acompanhar a seu amigo mais Snape lho impediu.

-Temo-me senhorita, que só lhe disse ao Senhor Zabini que me acompanhasse, não lhe sucederá nada mau.

- Mas Senhor, não se encontra muito bem após o destes dias e o ocorrido faz um momento no Grande Comedor. Não me apetece que esteja sozinho.

- Não vai estar, acho que alguém lhe deve uma explicação, se ele consente falará com o Senhor Weasley que está desejoso de lhe pedir desculpas, o poderá fazer a sós ou bem acompanhado da professora McGonagall e eu mesmo.

- Faz favor! Querem deixar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse presente. Irei gostosamente a falar com Ron e não acho que seja necessário que estejam presentes, não sou nenhuma dama indefesa e sei me defender bem se me encontro em igualdade de oportunidades e com todas minhas faculdades intactas. Obrigado de todas formas pela ajudam que me brindam. Estou desejoso de acabar com esta situação tão desagradável, tanto se arranja-se o meu com Ron como se rompemos definitivamente.

Severus ficou fascinado ante a segurança que demonstrava o rapaz, era mais forte do que se tinha imaginado, tinha uma determinação e uma forma de enfrentar as coisas que no fundo lhe assustava, quiçá não estaria a mais o ter vigiado por se talvez rompia ele e o garoto Weasley, não descartava que lhe pudessem dar idéia suicidas. Demasiado sereno para seu gosto e isso não era bom.

- De acordo, iremos até o despacho da professora McGonagall e ali poderão falar com total tranqüilidade no lugar que tenha considerado oportuno para vocês dois.

- Bem Senhor Zabini, vejo que tem decidido vir a falar com o Senhor Weasley, como já lhe terá explicado o Chefe de sua Casa poderão o fazer a sós ou com testemunhas, se assim se sente mais seguro.

- Muito obrigado Senhora, mas preferiria estar a sós com Ron senão é muita moléstia por sua vez.

- Não se preocupe, já lhe tinha dito ao Senhor Weasley que se assim o desejavam podiam estar a sós na sala de Transfigurações, ninguém lhes molestará. - abriu a porta e com um gesto de sua mão lhes convidou a entrar.

Uma vez a sós Ron acercou-se a Blaise e pondo-se de joelhos lhe suplicou perdão pelo comportamento que tinha tido no Grande Comedor, estava passando por um momento familiar muito mau e ademais tinha essa grande incerteza sobre o que podia lhe ter estado passando desde que sua mãe lhe mandou chamar.

Blaise escutava atenciosamente as palavras do ruivo e a cada vez estava mais convencido de que devia lhe dizer todo o acontecido nestes dias, sem ocultar o mais mínimo detalhe. Já não podia o guardar por mais tempo, se para valer lhe amava o compreenderá, como lhe tinham dito seus amigos.

- Ron quero que me escute sem me interromper, senão não sei se terei o valor de continuar, o que me sucedeu tem sido muito penoso. Já sabe que tenho tido uma educação muito rígida como um membro do sangue puro. Você tem tido a sorte de que sua família te inculcara outros valores mais conformes com nossos tempos pró esse me custa tanto assimilar o que me ocorreu, pois não sei as repercussões que poderão ter para nossa futura relação. Já não posso mais te tenho que contar, aceitarei o que você decida, não te montarei nenhum numero se após isto decide acabar com nossa relação.

Pouco a pouco e uma vez que se tiveram sentado Blaise começou a relatar a Ron suas penúrias desde o dia que sua mãe lhe fez chamar. Ao igual, que antes seus amigos, Ron apertava os punhos com fúria, lhe tivesse encantado ter entre suas mãos a essa miserável serpente traiçoeira que era o inominável, a empatia que sentia por Blaise nesse momento lhe provocou que grossas lágrimas se deslizassem por seu rosto.

- Ron, nunca tinha estado com nenhum garoto ou garota, reservava minha virgindade para meu verdadeiro amor e esse é você, mas já não posso ta oferecer, ma têm arrancado da maneira mais cruel, me dá medo de que me toque, me sinto sujo, não posso esquecer do contato de sua carne em meu corpo, tenho pesadelos e estou realmente assustado de que pudesse me ocorrer outra vez.

-Meus amigos levaram-me a pedir ajuda ao chefe de minha casa e ao diretor, que gostosamente me brindaram junto com toda a Ordem da Fênix. Jamais me converterei em um comensal, não me unirei a ninguém que não seja por amor.

- Não te peço uma contestação agora do que pensa fazer com nossa relação, mas se decide a manter terá que ser muito paciente comigo, esta violação me marcou muito e não sei se poderei suportar que me toque.

- Blaise juro-te pelo mais sagrado que farei pagar a esse maldito todo o que te fez e me escuta bem, para mim e para todo mundo que se aprecie é o ser mais puro que jamais ninguém tenha podido desejar. Quero-te e sei que sua alma é virgem e não me importo que seu corpo tenha sido possuído por essa serpente, quando você esteja preparado o faremos como se merece e não me importarei em absoluto que já não seja virgem fisicamente. Isso é algo do passado, quando os costumes rígidos se impunham sobre o verdadeiro amor.

Ron acercou-se timidamente e pediu-lhe permissão com os olhos para poder dar-lhe um casto beijo nos lábios e selar com este ato que todo o que lhe tinha dito era verdade. Blaise não pôde evitar sentir um calafrio ao ser tocado por seu namorado, não era de prazer senão de medo.

Ron notou-o e retirou-se rapidamente, não queria que sentisse medo, tinha o tempo todo do mundo para lhe ajudar a sair do poço negro no que se tinha caído.

- Vamos, meu amor não tema, não voltarei a beijar até que você não esteja seguro de que não te vai passar nada mau. Estar contigo simplesmente perto me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo e quanto ao ocorrido com Malfoy e com Harry também o vou solucionar em seguida. Meu amigo deve-se uma desculpa por minha parte e acho que seu namorado também, lhe ama para valer e isso é algo muito grande para Harry que sempre tem tido tanto sofrimento em sua vida e tanta falta de carinho. Ademais se Harry apaixonou-se do furão é que não será tão má pessoa como aparenta ser.

Blaise sorriu ante o comentário de seu namorado, os tontos motes que se tinham posto parecia que nunca os iam esquecer, nem Draco, nem seu Ron. Isto tomava um boa aparência, por fim um raio de esperança se instalava em seu coração, quiçá sim poderia ser feliz o resto de sua vida com seu grande amor.

- Obrigado Ron, devolveu-me a alegria de viver, mas ainda estou preocupado com o que pode passar com Lucius Malfoy, tenho pendente lhe escrever uma carta para que lhe diga que vai ser de minha relação com ele. Por um lado sinto-me obrigado com a Ordem e prestar-lhes toda a ajuda necessária para saber que está tramando o pai de Draco, mas por outro me dá um medo atroz, é um ser desapiedado, tinha referências dele por meu amigo, mas quando me teve nas habitações secretas do que suspeito é sua mansão me demonstrou o teimado que pode chegar a ser e é mais creio, mas isto não lho tenho dito a ninguém que não me estranharia que estivesse implicado na morte de sua irmã.

- Não te parece estranho que quando ela parece morta sinta muito interesse por um aluno de Hogwarts que ademais é amigo da infância de seu filho e suspeito que algo deve saber da relação de Draco com Harry.

- Ron sei que isto que te vou dizer pode chegar a te molestar, mas não quero ter nenhum segredo contigo, gosto de ser sincero com a gente à que quero. Acho que sua irmã foi a informadora de Malfoy e agora o que busca é um descuido de Harry para o levar ante seu senhor e poder emendar a promessa de não poder entregar a seu filho como amante do Lord, se isto não ocorre cedo se verá em sérias dificuldades. Por isso me quer converter em seu amante, pelo que fosse Ginny deveu deixar de lhe dar o que o precisava e se desfez dela.

-Os motivos pelos que se acercou a Malfoy não os tenho muito claros ainda, mas pode ser que Ginny compreendesse que Harry não a amava e por despeito tentou se aliar com alguém que lhe pudesse dar um escarmento, mas se lhe escapou das mãos. Malfoy é o ser mais cruel e desapiedado que existe entre os comensais, após o próprio inominável.

Algo no interior de Ron lhe dizia que as pesquisas de seu namorado não estavam muito desencaminhadas, seu pai já lhe tinha dito que Ginny se comportava ultimamente de maneira muito estranha, já não era a menina doce que tinha a todos os Weasley comendo de sua mão, se estava voltando fria e calculista e até às vezes cruel.

- Não sei Blaise acho que quiçá tenha razão, mas me pareceria tão retorcido é como se minha irmã nos tivesse tido a todos enganados ou o amor não correspondido por Harry a fez enlouquecer, é muito duro amar e não ser correspondido, mas chegar a essa situação denota que não é uma pessoa muito equilibrada.

- Minha irmã sempre esteve muito mimada por todos, era a única garota e se fazia querer, sempre conseguia o que se propunha. Não sei, mas seria melhor que meus pais não chegassem a se inteirar nunca disto, pelo menos que lhes fique a doce lembrança de sua menina.

- Eu te ajudarei em tudo o que possa com o assunto de Malfoy e baixo nenhum conceito estará mais com ele, acho que a nós não nos corresponde essa responsabilidade, acho que a Ordem da Fênix tem recursos suficientes como para lhe ter o suficientemente vigiado.

- Vamos faz-nos tarde e minha família estará já ao chegar tenho que me reunir com eles. Gostaria que estivesses a de meu lado nestes momentos. Mas isso é algo que você deve decidir livremente.

- Se você o deseja assim será me sentarei a seu lado e ao igual que a Draco não se importou que todo mundo se inteirasse de seu amor por Harry eu também não me importo que todo mundo saiba que te amo.

Blaise vencendo seu medo acercou-se a Ron e deu-lhe um tímido beijo nos lábios, que foi correspondido com doçura pelo ruivo. Foi um ato que lhe agradou muito, pois sentia que seu garoto de ébano começava a recuperar a confiança nele e em seu amor.

Saíram da sala de transfigurações e se adentraram no despacho da professora. Ao vê-los sair com uns rostos que denotavam paz os adultos compreenderam que se tinham reconciliado e aclarado todas as dúvidas que pudessem sentir. Coisa da que se alegraram enormemente ainda que não dissessem nada.

Os quatro encaminharam-se já ao Grande Comedor onde se iam oferecer as exéquias por Genebra Weasley

_oOo_

Ao mesmo tempo que isto ocorria na sala de transfigurações, Vlad Vasíliev entrava no despacho do diretor.

- Já era hora, estava ansioso por sua chegada, meu rapaz. - disse Dumbledore lhe dando um forte abraço ao recém chegado.

Continuasse…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmm**

**Adorei o capitulo,espero que vocês gostem e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	14. As Origens de Vlad

Capítulo 14 As origens de Vlad

- Pai, quanto te estranhei, levou sem ver-nos tanto tempo que temia não poder o fazer mais…

- Filho meu, não sabe quanto sofro por ter nesse lugar, após te ter encontrado se me faz muito difícil não te ter comigo todos os dias.

Flashback

Grindelwald Gellert tinha sido o grande amor de sua vida, quando foi a viver com sua tia avó Bathilda Bagshot, mudou sua vida para sempre se apaixonou perdidamente dele e este amor foi correspondido pelo outro, sua relação a cada vez que passavam os dias foi mais intensa, até que culminou com a espera de um filho de ambos, Albus nunca conheceu este fato até muitos anos depois.

Quando ele e seu grande amor Gellert se separaram inevitavelmente após que este lançasse a maldição cruciatus a Aberfoth após que lhe recriminasse que não podiam se marchar em busca das Relíquias da Morte e tentar criar uma Nova Ordem Mágica e levar a sua irmã Ariana a essa busca insensata, se envolveram em uma briga que acabou, por desgraça, com a morte acidental de Ariana por um feitiço mal dirigido.  
>Grindelwald fugiu ao dia seguinte de casa de sua tia e foi-se -ainda não sabia de seu estado- a cumprir seus loucos e insensatos planos que lhe levaram a converter em um mago tão malvado como Voldemort. O fato de sentir-se culpado pela morte da irmã de seu grande amor, só e grávido fez que a cada vez buscasse mais refúgio na magia escura.<p>

Seu filho nasceu, era formoso e com uns bonitos olhos como o de seu outro pai, ele não podia o cuidar, não devia demasiado bem sentia que se estava convertendo a cada vez mais em um ser malvado, por esse motivo decidiu deixar ao cuidado dos Vasíliev, família de magos russos com boa posição social que se encarregaria da educação de seu filho. Prometeu-lhes que não lhe diriam quem eram seus pais até que este não fosse maior de idade e só se o estimava oportuno.

O garoto quando cumpriu a idade de ingressar na escola mágica foi levado ao Instituto Durmstrang, ali perigosamente se interessou muitíssimo pelas artes escuras, seu talento era excepcional, como era o de seus pais. Cedo começou a entrar em contato com filhos de comensais ou simpatizantes da causa de Voldemort. Quando teve a idade suficiente fez parte de suas filas, mas uma coisa era crer em uns ideais e outra muito diferente era o que para valer pretendia esse louco bastardo de Voldemort, exterminar a todo aquele que não estivesse a sua altura, para o Lord todos eram bastardos que não merecia sequer beijar por onde ele calcava.

Algo no interior de Vlad lhe indicava que tinha errado seu caminho, com essa angústia se dirigiu a seus pais adotivos e lhes expôs suas cotas. Estes se apiedaram dele, sua vida não estava indo por bom termo e deveria mudar. Seu pai contou-lhe toda a verdade sobre suas origens, quem tinham sido seus verdadeiros pais, o motivo da separação porque o pai que lhe levou dentro não disse nada de sua existência ao que o engendrou.  
>Vasili, pai adotivo de Vlad, recomendou-lhe que buscasse a seu outro pai, que lhe contasse sua situação e sua arrependimento. Vasili não conhecia em pessoa a Dumbledore, mas sabia de sua sabedoria e grandeza e por suposto o que tinha amado a seu outro pai, como não ia acolher a seu filho, se era o mais maravilhoso que uma pessoa pode desejar um filho nascido do verdadeiro amor.<p>

Vlad dirigiu-se a Hogsmeade e solicitou uma cita secreta a Dumbledore, que melhor lugar para que ninguém lhes molestasse que Cabeça de Porco, a taberna executada por seu tio Aberfoth, que irônico, lhes ia facilitar seu encontro a pessoa que tinha separado a seus pais. Espero um par de dias até que Albus Dumbledore foi a cita, ao o ver ficou impactado, era a viva imagem de seu Gellert, mas com o cabelo escuro e os olhos como os dele. Não fez falta que Vlad lhe contasse quem era suas magias se reconheceu ao instante.

A partir desse instante pai e filho puseram-se a par de todas suas andanças, Vlad suplicou a seu pai ajuda, queria deixar a esse louco demente, mas também sabia que podia brindar uma ajuda inestimável à Ordem da Fênix que dirigia seu pai. Por este motivo seguiu trabalhando na sombra tentando pedir o maior número possível de informação, seguiu presenciadas mortes, torturas e as mil e uma barbaridades que ao tenebroso e a seus seguidores se lhe ocorriam, era necessário para que o bando da luz triunfasse que tivesse o maior número de espiões.

Vlad não conhecia a existência dos outros espiões era melhor para todos, por isso quando descobriu a Severus Snape trabalhando em Hogwarts se levou uma grande impressão e não pôde mais que lhe dizer a seu pai.

Fim do Flashback

- Pai encanta-me dizer esta palavra dirigida a ti, tenho que te comunicar algo importante, tenho visto que um dos comensais mais chegados a Voldemort trabalha aqui no castelo e isso pode ser muito perigoso.

- Meu rapaz, não se preocupe, se te refere à Severus Snape, tenho que te dizer que ele trabalha para a Ordem faz muitos anos, que lhe ocorreu o que a ti, se deu conta do louco e malvado que é Voldemort e ao se sentir traído em carne própria por ele decidiu, ao igual que você, me pedir perdão, ajuda e ingressar na Ordem.

- Apesar de seu caráter, em aparência, adusto e sua frialdade é uma pessoa da que te pode confiar se é capaz de atravessar seu coração e que dará a vida, se é preciso, pelas pessoas às que ama.

- Como a esse castanho de olhos de mel que ia com ele.

- Referes-te a seu companheiro Remus Lupin, que também é membro da Ordem e por desgraça também joga um papel como espião para a Ordem.

-Ja, imaginei-me que era seu companheiro, a verdade é que me assombrou que Snape pudesse estar com alguém, à maneira de me olhar quando me fixe em Remus Lupin tivesse congelado até o fogo, me demonstra que além de amar também pode chegar a ser sobre protetor.

- Assim é filho, eles têm passado muito e por fim têm encontrado um ao outro a paz necessária para seguir adiante neste mundo desapiedado que nos tocou viver por culpa de um louco.

- Bom, acho que já é hora que faça as apresentações formais ao claustro de Hogwarts antes que comecem as exéquias por nossa aluna. Imagino-me que você não saberá nada de qual de seus colegas comensais pôde fazer algo assim a uma menina inocente.

- Não pai, mas acho que deve ser alguém tão desapiedado como o próprio Lord, sem escrúpulos e com umas grandes ânsias de poder.

- Não é muito difícil nos imaginar quem tem podido ser, as possibilidades não são muitas e menos os que têm muito que ganhar com ter espiões dentro do colégio ainda que tenha tão pouca idade, esses são os mais válidos para ter vigiado a um de seus mais odiados inimigos, o outro se pode imaginar que sou eu, mas para isso o tem mais fácil, "conta" com Severus, mas ultimamente se lhe deve antojar que não cumpre demasiado bem seu papel e têm suspeitas de que faz um duplo jogo e por esse motivo te envia a ti.

- Em sua mente retorcida não entra a palavra amor e se imagina que você como o filho que nunca quis reconhecer, sim não me olhe assim, suspeito que quando matou a seu outro pai na prisão de Nurmengard e lhe arrebatou a varinha de saúco, tinha a mente tão debilitada pelos anos passados em prisão se arrependendo de seus maus atos, lhe fez legeremência e descobriu nossa relação, seu nascimento e o que foi de ti.

- Acho que este foi o motivo de que ascendesses tão rapidamente em suas filas e que te dissesse quem tinham sido teus pais, como eu mande a seu outro pai à prisão e tergiverso as coisas para que achasse que eu sempre tinha sabido de sua existência e que me tinha desentendido de ti porque não te queria, ainda bem que seu pai adotivo te tinha posto em antecedentes e sabia que tudo era uma treta mais de Voldemort para conseguir seus propósitos.

- Desta maneira pensou que ia ter dentro de Hogwarts o espião mais eficaz para seus planos, um filho rejeitado e sedento de vingança por um pai que nunca o quis, não fazia mais que projetar em ti o ódio que sentia por seu pai muggle, que esse sim que nunca o quis. Em sua mente doente trama que você poderia me matar como ele o fez com seu pai por pura vingança, mas não o que não se imagina é que você não é ele, você não está corrompido, não tem a alma rompida em pedaços e desde depois seu pai sim te ama, o que ocorre que não sabia de sua existência até que não te apresentaste ante ele e que jamais, me ouve, jamais te abandonarei.

- Pai jamais tem duvidado de seu amor desde o pouco tempo que nos conhecemos e nunca te vou a defraudar, espero que tudo isto acabe cedo e que a vida nos dê uma resposta justa a nossos atos.

Dito o qual pai e filho se abraçaram fraternalmente, as lágrimas de felicidade, amor e entendimento correram pelo rosto de ambos.

- Vamos Vlad já é hora de sua apresentação em sociedade neste Castelo, ah, se me esquecia, não enfureça a Severus com o tema de seu companheiro, não gostaria que se pudessem enfadar por de sua culpa.

- Descuida pai, não tenho o mais mínimo interesse em romper nenhuma relação, ademais já sabe que meu coração não está nestes momentos aberto a nenhum tipo de relação, que não lhe meramente familiar.

Na sala de professores do Castelo, os membros do claustro esperavam a chegada do Diretor para dirigirem-se todos juntos a oferecer as exéquias pela aluna falecida. Em muito pouco tempo a porta abriu-se deixando passo a Dumbledore acompanhado por um atraente homem que fez suspirar a mais de um dos professores do plantel.

- Tenho o gosto de apresentar-lhes a Vlad Vasíliev o novo professor de duelo, que em um princípio vinha para substituir a Aurora Sinistra professora de Astronomia, mas como felizmente já se encontra recuperada de sua doença e como, por desgraça todos sabemos que a guerra está próxima, tenho decidido incrementar os recursos para que nossos alunos se defendam dando de novo classes de duelo, das que Vlad será o titular da matéria.

- Terá que trabalhar muito estreitamente com o professor de DCAT Remus Lupin e com o professor de poções Severus Snape, são, e não por isso ninguém se vá sentir ofendidos, os melhores nas matérias de feitiços e contra feitiços que podem ter nossos alunos.

- Bem se não têm nada mais que dizer vamos até o Grande Salão para começar com as exéquias.

_ou_

- Albus, não sei que pretendes permitindo a entrada desse comensal no claustro de Hogwarts, já te disse que é um dos mais ferventes seguidores do tenebroso e um dos mais próximos a seu meio.

- Bom rapaz é melhor que Remus e você por fim tenha uma conversa esclarecedora sobre os motivos que me fizeram admitir a este _"comensal"_ em nosso colégio. -Albus contou-lhes toda a história de Vlad, quem era como tinha conhecido de sua existência e do papel tão perigoso que jogava entre as filas do Lord, o mesmo que eles tinham jogado até faz muito pouco.

- Se já ficou claro de que nada tende que temer dele, é melhor que lhe faça passar e possa começar a formar uma estratégia para ajudar melhor a nossos alunos e, sobretudo que Harry Potter receba o treinamento mais exaustivo, não só em Defesa, senão também em Duelo e em Oclumência e Poções. Muito me temo que a última batalha a tenha que livrar ele sozinho em frente a esse desquiciado.

- Como me imagino que o Senhor Malfoy quererá estar sempre ajudando a Harry é melhor que essas classes especiais as recebam os dois. Você Severus tem o tempere e a experiência necessária para coordenar todas estas classes e te peço encarecidamente que se em algum momento te pudeste sentir molesto por Vlad não o tenha em conta. Seu coração está demasiado doído para tentar tirar-lhe o companheiro a ninguém.

- De acordo? Sem rancores.

- De acordo Albus, sempre tenho confiado em ti e em seu bom julgamento.

_oOo_

Após as classes os alunos de quinto, sexto e sétimo dirigiram-se para a aula de duelos, ali o novo professor respaldado pelo de DCAT ia dar-lhes umas classes extras sobre feitiços e contra feitiços. Todos foram emocionados ante o reforço de seus conhecimentos e como não movidos pela curiosidade, o novo professor que lhes apresentou Dumbledore dantes do jantar da noite anterior se lhes antojava muito interessante e muito apetecível, tanto para garotos como para garotas.

A atuação de Vlad não defraudou a ninguém, todos os alunos sem exceção aproveitaram ao máximo o tempo da classe, Snape e Lupin ficaram assombrados da maestria que tinha e da elegância com a que dava as instruções a seus alunos. Apesar de seu aspecto imponente, nenhum aluno sentiu-se amedrontado com o novo professor. Seus movimentos eram muito precisos, demasiado para alguns alunos de Slytherin que descobriram tristemente que se assemelhavam demasiado aos métodos que seus pais utilizavam métodos que só se podiam ter aprendido desde as filas do inominável. O quarteto de prata lançava-se olhadas de entendimento, demasiadas vezes tinham visto os efeitos de determinados feitiços, tinham a cada vez mais claro que o novo professor era uma ameaça para os que estavam ali, não se imaginavam como Voldemort tinha podido colar este gol a Dumbledore.

Quando finalizou a classe e uma vez que o resto dos alunos tinha abandonado a sala Draco se acercou a seu padrinho, devia lhe contar suas suspeitas, ainda que se imaginasse que este já se tinha dado conta da procedência do novo professor.

-Padrinho posso falar contigo, é algo importante.

- Diga Draco que te sucede?

- Acho que já te terá dado conta, mas acho que o novo professor é parceiro de fadigas de meu pai.

Vlad tinha-se acercado ao casal e não tinha podido evitar a conversa que tinham esses dois, pelo que com um gesto de cinismo, muito típico nele após tantos anos de prepotência e de pertencer às filas de magos escuros, que não pôde evitar espetou a ambos:

- Severus acho que deveria fazer as apresentações formais com o jovem Malfoy.

Draco se sobressaltou um pouco, ainda que, como sempre, não deixou transluzir o mais mínimo de seus sentimentos e se voltou para o novo professor com uma mirada também carregada de cinismo marca Malfoy desafiando com a mirada a espera das apresentações.

-Draco apresento-te a Vlad Vasíliev, ou melhor, dito Vlad Dumbledore Grindelwald, a partir de agora e até nova ordem ele junto com Remus e comigo se encarregará de dá-los a ti e a Harry classes especiais de defesa e duelo combinadas com os ensinos de Remus e das minhas próprias.

Ao loiro quase se lhe desencaixa a mandíbula da surpresa, gesto ao que se lhe uniu Harry, pois nesse mesmo momento Remus lhe estava dizendo o mesmo. Albus Dumbledore apareceu na sala no mesmo instante que Draco ia replicar.

-Bom pelas caras de assombro do senhor Malfoy o senhor Potter suponho que o professor Snape e o professor Lupin já lhes comunicaram quem é Vlad. Espero que aproveitem muito bem estas classes tão especiais, pois sobre elas recaem uma parte do sucesso de vencer a Voldemort.

- Senhor, nunca nos tinha mencionado que tivesse um filho.

- É verdadeiro Harry, mas até faz muito pouco nem eu mesmo o sabia e como tende podido imaginar, ele é um espião ao igual que Severus e Remus entre as filas de Voldemort, por isso quanto menos gente o saiba melhor para todos. Não é necessário que os diga que esta informação tão valiosa a mantenha em segredo.

- Feita os esclarecimentos oportunos só tenho que os dizer uma coisa mais, me chegou uma carta via coruja de teu pai Draco me indicando que gostaria de ver-te amanhã a isso das cinco no colégio. Disse-me que se trata de um assunto familiar que não pode esperar às férias de natal.

- Senhor acho que já sei o que quer meu pai, que me una o quanto antes às filas do senhor tenebroso. - Draco disse isto com uma profunda tristeza, seu pai tinha muitos recursos e quiçá lhe sacasse pela força do castelo e lhe entregasse ao Lord lhe afastando definitivamente de Harry.

- Não tenha medo Draco, não estará só com ele em nenhum momento, não vou permitir que te leve ante o Lord, se isso é o que teme. Já me buscarei uma desculpa para estar presente.

Enquanto dizia isto Severus endurecia sua mirada tentando transmitir a Draco confiança, nunca consentiria que seu afilhado fosse convertido no brinquedo desses desquiciado.

Vlad sentiu como seu antebraço esquerdo lhe queimava o Lord lhe estava chamando, Severus se tocou seu antebraço, a ele também lhe chamava. Olhou a Remus para despedir-se dele, mas o castanho não permitiu que abandonasse o colégio, lhe tirou a varinha e com a mirada enfurecida lhe convidou a que ficasse.

-Ouve-me bem Severus Snape, por que não te vou a repetir mais vezes, não vai voltar à presença desses desquiciado. Faz-se a menor tentativa de marchar-te juro-te que te encadearei nas masmorras pelo resto de seus dias.

Severus ficou pálido nunca tinha visto a seu companheiro tão furioso como o estava neste momento, no fundo se sentiu lisonjeado, não lhe deixava que se marchasse lhe amava acima de todas as coisas e não queria que lhe passasse nada, uma vez mais Remus lhe demonstrava o muito que lhe queria.

- Severus, Remus tem razão, não pode voltar à guarida desses desquiciado, sabe que se vai ali não voltará com vida. Meu filho pode-te confirmar.

- Voldemort não perdoa no outro dia lhe defraudou com o garoto Zabini, me contou em um ataque de confidencialidade que teve comigo, me disse que no próximo dia que te chamasse seria para que tivesse com ele a diversão final, se cansou de ti e suspeita que não lhe seja muito fiel.

- Agora me está chamando pára que lhe informe sobre sua atividade. Tenho que lhe dizer toda a verdade e desde depois sua cabeça a partir deste momento correrá um grave perigo. É melhor que faça caso a seu companheiro e ao que meu pai te diz. Tenho-me que marchar já ou Voldemort suspeitará de que ocorre algo raro.

_ou_

-Por que te demorou tanto?

Com a cabeça abaixada e uma dos joelhos fincada no solo contestou ao tenebroso tentando transmitir um grande respeito e temor como é próprio de um escravo com seu amo.

- Meu senhor, se saía correndo a seu chamado poderia ter posto em perigo minha missão, estava dando classes ao odioso de Potter sobre feitiços e como se defender. Tal e como o estúpido de meu pai me tinha recomendado.

- Vejo que segue tendo em grande estima a seu progenitor, isso é bom para meus propósitos – Soltou uma gargalhada que gelou o sangue até ao mesmíssimo Malfoy que estava presenciado a cena.

- Vlad, amanhã Lucius se acercará a Hogwarts com a desculpa de ver a seu filho e tentará deixar uma armadilha que poderá abrir as portas do colégio a meus comensais para abrir uma frente desde o interior combinado com um desde o exterior no momento que eu considere adequado o ataque.

- Este artefato precisa um tempo para poder fazer-se o suficientemente poderosos para impedir que ninguém o destrua, por isso é muito importante que sua missão se mantenha em segredo e já que só nós três sabemos de sua existência, se chega a fracassar quererá dizer que ou bem Malfoy é um inútil ou algum de vocês dois são um traidor.

- Meu senhor, sabe que eu nunca te trairia que minha missão se cumprirá segundo o previsto e se posso trarei a meu filho a sua presença em seguida para te oferecer tal e como tinha prometido.

- Deixa-te já de palavras vãs e cumpre com o prometido, o rapaz Zabini não me satisfez e preciso carne jovem com a que saciar meus apetites, se é tão bom e dócil como seu pai terá uma boa recompensa, se mostra hostil a minha pessoa o castigo que receberá não o esquecerá na curta vida que o espera.

- Agora te marcha, tenho ainda assuntos que tratar a sós com Vlad.

- Como deseje meu senhor. -Ato seguido o loiro se marchou da sala lançando uma mirada de rancor ao moreno que lhe sorriu cinicamente.

-Vá, vejo que a Malfoy lhe come um pouco a inveja a se ver excluído desta conversa e bem que tem podido averiguar sobre Snape e Potter.

- Tal e como suspeitava Snape não é mais que um sujo espião de Dumbledore e protege ao encrenqueiro de Potter lhe tentando educar sua magia para que te vença em um duelo.

- Ja, sempre imaginei que Severus estava perturbado desde o momento em que me rogou que não acabasse com a vida da sangue suja da mãe de Potter. Que patético, é instinto paternal para cuidar a Potter ou é que lhe quer beneficiar.

- Não meu senhor, ele já tem a quem se beneficiar.

-Quem tem roubado o coração de meu patético comensal. Algum terno jovenzinho ou é algum colega seu.

- Não te imagina, alguém que não só um mago, senão também um sujo licantropo, Remus Lupin.

- É que vou estar sempre rodeado de sujos espiões, esse esteve campando a suas largas adiante do cretino de Greyback e nem sequer se deu conta de que estava espiando e portanto a mim. Esse estúpido homem lobo vai ter seu merecido. Não são mais que escoria, quando estabeleça minha ordem os exterminarei a todos.

- Farei muito bem meu senhor, não devem ficar nem sangue sujo nem engendros como licantropos, vampiros, ou demais seres inferiores se não são para servi-los como é devido.

- Não sei que faria sem Nagini e sem ti Vlad, a cada dia me demonstra sua lealdade trazendo informação muito importante para meus planos. Pode retirar-te e tenta que ninguém descubra seu segredo.

- Obrigado senhor, estarei sempre a sua disposição.

_oOo_

Uma vez no castelo e após ter informado a seu pai dirigiu-se a suas habitações, ali lhe esperava uma grata surpresa.

-Que faz aqui, não te esperava até dentro de um mês.

-Os planos têm mudado, permitiram-me ficar-me em uns dias na Inglaterra antes de incorporar a meu trabalho. Tenho pensado que talvez gostasse de compartilhar comigo umas horas antes que me marche de novo à Bulgária.

- Não estaria nada mau, mas como te permitiram chegar até aqui.

- É fácil, não tive mais que falar com o diretor e gostosamente me acompanhou até suas habitações.

- Velho fofoqueiro, vai escutar-me. - Vlad disse isto em um tom divertido, e agradecendo no fundo de que seu pai fosse um pouco intrometido nos assuntos de casal se com isso podia favorecer o encontro de duas pessoas que a seu julgamento se amavam.

Vlad, não o tinha ainda muito claro se o que sentia pelo outro era amor ou simplesmente atração física, sua vida era tão complicada que lhe assustava o poder chegar a se comprometer em sério com alguém. Mas este garoto acordava nele sensações que nunca antes tinha experimentado.

- Vêem aqui, vês-te muito apetecível esta noite, se dispões de pouco tempo é melhor que o aproveitemos o quanto antes.

Começou a despojar de roupa a seu amante e quando o tinha nu diante sua o tombou na cama de costas e lhe obrigou a que abrisse as pernas lhe deixando totalmente exposto a suas caricias. Com um feitiço silencio despojou-se das suas e situou-se em cima do outro beijando com paixão os lábios carnosos que convidavam a ser mordidos, resiguio a linha do pescoço e começou a lamber e chupar, provocando algum que outro hematoma.

Quando chegou aos mamilos do garoto as lambeu e sugou até as deixar totalmente eretas, soprou os mamilos provocando calafrios em seu companheiro, seguiu propinando beijos e pequenos mordiscos em seu ventre e se parou no umbigo penetrando com sua língua, quando notou que a ereção do que tinha embaixo começava a se inchar perigosamente agarrou a base do pene impedindo que pudesse se correr demasiado cedo.

Convocou um bote de lubrificante e untou generosamente o ânus do outro moreno e seu pene e de uma sozinha estocada introduziu-se no bilhete estreito, arrancando um grito mistura de prazer e dor. Voltou a sair bruscamente e volteou a seu companheiro até pô-lo a quatro patas sobre a cama, deu-lhe um par de tapas e voltou a fincar e com um ritmo desenfreado penetrou-lhe em um vaivém enquanto com uma mão lhe masturbava, cedo os gemidos de prazer de ambos retumbavam pela habitação até que uns últimos gritos ambos se vieram.

Tinha sido um ato rude, como eram eles, pouco dados a sentimentalismos, mas com uma entrega total, no fundo se amavam ainda que nunca se tivessem atrevido a lhe o dizer um ao outro. Só após ter culminado seu desejo se permitiram abraçar em um gesto de carinho. Beijaram-se ternamente, Vlad vestiu a seu companheiro e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.  
>-Descansa, amanhã terá que partir para Bulgária e não nos poderemos ver em um tempo.<p>

- Vlad quando amanhã me marche abre esta carta que quero que leia quando esteja sem mim. Façam-me esse favor e não a abra antes. Boa noite. – Dito isto fechou os olhos e se abraçou fortemente a seu companheiro esperando o sonho que lhe envolvia placidamente.

Vlad olhou-lhe ternamente e pensou na sorte que tinha por ter a alguém tão maravilhoso entre seus braços, mas também sentiu pena, sua vida era tão complicada que não podia lhe oferecer nada mais que esses momentos de prazer, se merecia algo mais, alguém que lhe dessa estabilidade, que não fora tão rude, que…

Não pôde seguir pensando ou se jogaria a chorar e isso não lhe podia permitir, não nesses momentos, tinha que ser forte. A guerra estava próxima e não podia deixar que seus sentimentos pudessem chegar a ser conhecidos pelo desquiciado do Lord. Fechou os olhos e acompanhado pela respiração de seu companheiro conciliou o sono.

Continuará…

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmm**

**Finalmente descobrimos as origens de Vlad!**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


End file.
